Ein Duft von Rosmarin
by 0MiKu0
Summary: Während Harrys fünften Jahres in Hogwarts taucht im Grimmauldplatz ein Mädchen auf und Remus Lupin erkennt, wie wenig er Severus Snape wirklich kennt. SSRL  momentan noch eher zart.
1. Eins

Lieber Leser,

Du bist gerade im Begriff, meine zweite Fanfiction zu diesem Fandom zu lesen. Ich entschuldige mich vorab für etwaige Fehler, die ich mit dem Rowling-Universum machen sollte. Sei versichert dass ich alles mögliche versuche, um solche zu verhindern.

... naja, was soll's. Viel Spaß!

Alle Charaktere bis auf Rosemary gehören J.K. Rowling. Ich würde gern Geld damit verdienen, tue ich aber nicht ;)

1

Der Winter im Grimmauldplatz Nummer Zwölf war kalt.

Und das lag nicht etwa an mangelnder Beheizung. Ganz gegensätzlich machte der alte Hauself Kreacher seine Arbeit, wenn auch murrend, routiniert gut und unterhielt in jedem der zahlreichen Kamine des alten Herrenhauses stets ein prasselndes Feuer, sodass selbst das hauseigene Ungeziefer in den abgelegensten Winkeln der Räumlichkeiten warme Füße bekommen musste.

Dennoch hatte Remus Lupin selten eine so unterkühlte Atmosphäre in der Vorweihnachtszeit erlebt, wie in diesem Haus.

Er liebte seinen besten Freund Sirius und er war noch immer unendlich froh, ihn seit zwei Jahren wieder um sich haben zu können, so viel er wollte. Seit der schicksalhaften Nacht, in der ihm seine geradezu märchenhafte Flucht auf dem Hippogreif Seidenschnabel gelungen war, hegten die beiden Freunde regelmäßigen Briefkontakt, besuchten sich sogar häufig und unternahmen, mal auf zwei und mal auf vier Beinen gemeinsame Streifzüge durch das abgelegene Wäldchen, vor dem Remus in einem alten Jägerhaus wohnte.

Aber seit die Lage um Voldemort und die Todesser sich zu verschlimmern, die neue Bedrohung immer realistischer zu werden begann, hatte Dumbledore höchstpersönlich Sirius jegliche Ausgänge bis auf weiteres untersagt. Zu seinem eigenen Schutz, natürlich. Und genau so natürlich war Remus Lupin dem Ruf nach Mitleid und Anteilnahme gefolgt und war kurzer Hand zu seinem alten Freund gezogen, auf dass er nicht vollkommen verrückt werden würde, allein in diesem Haus, in dem ein Portrait und ein Hauself, wenn, dann nur böseste Worte an ihn richteten. Sie teilten sich seit dem Sommer den einzigen halbwegs gemütlichen Schlafraum, Sirius' altes Zimmer, von dessen Wänden ihnen noch immer der rotgüldene Schmuck der guten alten Schulzeit entgegen lachte.

Eine Zeit lang hatten sie nur damit verbracht, das ehemalige Kinderzimmer auf nostalgisch wertvolle Schätze zu durchsuchen und, sich auf dem Bett umher wälzend, in alten Zeiten zu schwelgen. Einige Tage lang hatte sich Remus damit auch gut amüsiert, aber irgendwann hatte Sirius angefangen, ihm auf den sonst stahlharten Nerven herum zu tanzen.

Denn wie jeder anständige Hund, wollte auch er dringend Gassi geführt werden. Er wollte nach draußen, hing mit seiner perfekt geformten Nase und dem nach wie vor schönen Gesicht nur noch an den dreckigen Fensterscheiben, stierte hinaus in den Schnee, beobachtete jeden Sonnenaufgang und stets den Anbruch der Dämmerung, wenn die Lichter im Ort Stück für Stück entfacht wurden. Bei jedem gemeinsamen Essen entdeckte er Mängel an Kreachers, nach Remus' Meinung wirklich nicht zu verachtender, Kochkunst und schwärmte von wilden Nächten auf den verzauberten Straßen Londons, während derer er in ihrer Jugend mit hemmungsloser Völlerei und ungebremstem Alkoholkonsum die geizig ersparten Reichtümer der Familie Black buchstäblich auf den Kopf gehauen hatte.

Manchmal hatte Remus an diesen Abenden das Gefühl, irgendeinem uralten Zauberer dabei zu lauschen, wie er von seinen ungestümen besten Jahren vor der Inhaftierung ins Altersheim referierte. Davon abgesehen schien er sich auch rasend schnell an die Anwesenheit seines Freundes Remus gewöhnt zu haben und wurde sofort argwöhnisch und launenhaft, sobald dieser ankündigte, auch nur für einige Stunden das Haus zu verlassen. Nicht einmal Besuche bei Nymphadora reichten Sirius bald als Ausrede und auch wenn Remus es sich kaum eingestehen konnte, mit Tatze allein in den mollig warmen Herrenhauswänden eingeschlossen zu sein, war weit aus weniger erfüllend, als er sich das vorgestellt hatte...

So kam es ihm nur sehr gelegen, dass sich in der späten Adventszeit der gesamte Weasleyclan zuzüglich Hermine und Harry (sie schienen inzwischen quasi adoptiert zu sein) zu Besuch ankündigte, sowie einige weitere Mitglieder des Phoenixordens. Besonders die Anwesenheit seines Patensohnes würde Sirius von der „Welt da draußen" ein wenig ablenken und ihn, Remus selbst, hoffentlich auch für eine Weile seinen Argusaugen entziehen.

Dementsprechend entspannt saß er an einer Stirnseite des langen, sonst so leer wirkenden Esstisches und ließ seinen Blick über die rotwangigen, vorweihnachtlich gestimmten Besucher gleiten. Trotz der ernsten Zeiten, in denen sie lebten war Remus erleichtert, ihre lachenden Augen und ihr leichtes Gemüt zu beobachten. Er selbst hatte stets versucht, seinem ganzen Leben eine beschwingte Seite zu geben, die ihm von Natur aus versagt schien. Der Fluch hatte ihn immer belastet und würde es auch weiter tun. Aber Schokolade half. Freunde. Und Liebe.

Remus wurde warm ums Herz und sein Mund formte sich ganz unweigerlich zu einem entspannten Lächeln, während Fred und George vor seiner Nase zum dutzendsten Mal an diesem Abend Snape explodieren ließen. Ein Klassiker, der wohl nie mehr aus der Mode kommen würde...

Just mit dem lauten KNALL klopfte eine kräftige Hand an die Tür, neben der das Portrait der verstorbenen Mrs. Black zu keifen begann:

„DUMBLEDORE, verdammter BLUTSVERRÄTER UND HURENSOHN!"

Alle Augen am Tisch richteten sich auffordernd auf Sirius, der schief grinsend abwinkte und aufstand, um die Tür zu öffnen.  
„Wenigstens ist sie eine zuverlässige Empfangsdame. Ich weiß IMMER, wer vor der Tür steht."

Gespannt lauschte die Runde am Tisch den Geräuschen im Flur. Trotz der kleinen Versammlung war es stets etwas besonderes, wenn Albus selbst Zeit fand, bei den Treffen anwesend zu sein. Über die letzten Monate hatte er zumeist einem Mitglied bescheid gegeben, und seine Informationen überbringen lassen. Doch heute...

„Albus! Schön dich zu sehen."

Sie alle meinten, das Lächeln des Schulleiters in seiner Stimme hören zu können.

„Davon scheint deine Frau Mutter nicht so überzeugt, mein Junge.", warf er ein und dabei übertraf der volle Klang seiner Stimme mit Leichtigkeit das Gezeter der gerahmten alten Frau.

„Wenn sie jemals freundlich ist, dann weiß ich, dass Voldemort und seine Todesser höchstpersönlich zum Tee vorbeigekommen sind.", scherzte Sirius jovial, doch plötzlich schwieg er erstaunt.

„Oh, wir haben noch mehr Besuch...? Uhm... Kommt doch erstmal rein."

Die Tür fiel zu und wenig später betrat die große, schlanke Gestalt des weisen Zauberers das geräumige Esszimmer und sah sich einer Flut lächelnder Gesichter gegenüber, deren Blicke sich jedoch in Kürze zu seinem Umhangsaum hinab wandten.

Neben Albus Dumbledore stand noch jemand.

Eine schwarze Kapuzengestalt, die jedoch höchstens 1,40 m maß. Ihr Gesicht lag im Schatten und auch von Armen und Beinen war nichts zu sehen, da sie ganz in schwarzen Stoff gehüllt war.

Dumbledore nahm die verwirrten Blicke wahr, als hätte er sie längst erwartet und hob zum Gruß seine Hand, die Finger ganz entspannt abgeknickt.

„Guten Abend ihr Lieben. Wie ich sehe, haben wir das Essen bereits verpasst, Molly?", fragte er an die Köchin des Abends gewandt, die Kreacher mit sehr viel Geschick vertreten hatte. Zwar zweifelte niemand an Sirius' Autorität als rechtmäßiger Hausherr, doch hatte auch keiner der Gäste eine Kostprobe aus der Hand des hasserfüllten Hauselfen riskieren wollen.

Molly Weasley lächelte mütterlich wie immer.

„Für dich ist immer noch etwas Suppe im Kessel, mein Lieber. Hast du Hunger?"

Sie bekam ein ebenso mildtätiges Lächeln zurück, dann wandte der Zauberer sich an seine merkwürdige Begleitung.  
„Vielleicht hat die junge Miss ja Lust, deine Kochkunst zu überprüfen?"

Doch die angesprochene Gestalt schüttelt nur hastig den kapuzenbedeckten Kopf.

„Nicht? Na gut... Dann setzen wir uns nur zu euch dazu, wenn es euch recht ist."

Sirius räumte bereitwillig seinen Platz an der Stirnseite gegenüber Remus für Dumbledore und machte Anstalten, einen Stuhl aus der Küche zu holen. Doch da hatte der alte Zauberer bereits mit einem Schwenk seiner Hand einen Silberlöffel vom Tisch in einen komfortablen Sessel für die „junge Miss" verwandelt.

Nachdem diese seiner Aufforderung, wenn auch widerwillig, gefolgt war, faltete er entspannt ausatmend die Hände ineinander und blickte in die erwartungsvollen Gesichter des Ordens.

„Ihr fragt euch sicher, warum ich heute Abend wider Erwarten doch noch angekommen bin, wenn auch...", er warf einen kurzen Blick auf die antike Wanduhr „...ziemlich genau drei Stunden zu spät. Und dazu mit unangekündigter Begleitung."

Wie auch sonst in der festlichen Atmosphäre der großen Halle, füllte die Stimme des alten Zauberers mit Leichtigkeit den Raum an, sodass jeder gespannt lauschen musste.

„Wie ihr alle wisst, hat sich innerhalb des letzten Jahres gewaltig viel verändert. Die Zeiten werden härter, auch wenn es theatralisch anklingen mag.", noch einmal lächelte der Schulleiter, ein kleinwenig schief, dann hob er seine weißen Brauen in die Höhe und räusperte sich.

„Wie dem auch sei, wir sollten uns im klaren sein, dass es momentan nur wenige Hexen und Zauberer auf unserer Seite gibt. Keiner mag uns...", sein Blick streifte insbesondere Harry, „... momentan Glauben schenken. Dennoch dürfen wir nicht aufgeben. Denn wir wissen es besser. Wir sind uns im Klaren darüber, wie ernst die Lage ist. Euch wird aufgefallen sein, dass noch jemand heute Abend hier fehlt,..."

„Kingsley und Mad-Eye.", sagte Arthur ruhig. In allen gleichzeitig schien sich ein mulmiges Gefühl auszubreiten. Doch zur Überraschung der anwesenden Ordensmitglieder schüttelte Dumbledore sein weißes Haupt.

„Hagrid?", stotterte Harry Potter.

„Nympha-" - „Tonks?", fragten Molly, dann Ginny.

Gemurmel wurde laut, gänsehautkalte Nervosität flatterte durch den Raum.

„Bill?" - „Fleur?" - „Charlie?"

Die Namen kreisten plötzlich über ihnen wie Aasgeiser, bis Albus einmal fest und laut schallend in die Hände klatschte.

„Meine Lieben, beruhigt euch. Noch ist der Name nicht gefallen."

Die Luft im Raum stand still.

„Ich spreche von Severus."

…

Sirius war der erste, der sich mit einem Schnauben zur Sache äußerte. Und auch alle anderen kamen nicht umhin, entspannt in ihre Stühle zurück zu sinken.  
„Der ist doch nie dabei. Wenn ihr mich fragt, gehört er auch nach wie vor-"

„Sirius, im Moment FRAGT dich keiner. Also sei so gut.", schnitt der alte Zauberer ihm nun doch bestimmt das Wort ab. Er sah einmal tadelnd in die Runde seiner, großteils ehemaligen, Schüler. Sie alle fühlten sich für einen Moment wie bei einer dieser unausgesprochenen Strafpredigten, gerügt allein durch denenttäuschten Blick des Lehrers, Schulleiters, Mentors.

„Er erweist uns einen großen Dienst, das sollte euch allen klar sein. Momentan befindet er sich, auf meine Anweisung hin, für mehrere Tage an direkter Seite Voldemorts. Da es über Weihnachten ist, brauchte er keine Ausrede, warum ich ihn hätte gehen lassen sollen und kann sich voll und ganz in die direkte Arbeit vor Ort...", er suchte nach Worten, „...einbringen. Er wird eine ganze Weile nicht in sein Elternhaus zurückkehren, was auch der Grund unseres Besuches ist. Denn er bat mich, im Gegenzug jemanden in Sicherheit zu bringen."

Langsam drehte Dumbledore seinen Kopf der Gestalt neben ihm zu und schenkte dem zögerlich aufblickenden Wesen ein ermutigendes Lächeln. Unter den viel zu langen Ärmeln rutschte ein blasses, kleines Paar Hände hervor, welches auch die bis dato tief ins Gesicht gezogene Kapuze zurück raffte. Darunter zum Vorschein kam...

Ein Kind. Kaum älter als 10 Jahre, ein rundliches Gesicht auf einem schmalen Hals. Unter der weißen Haut schimmerten die klaren, weichen Züge in sanftem Rosa.

„Ich darf euch Rosemary vorstellen. Sie hat bis vor ein paar Stunden bei Severus gelebt."

Ein Mädchen also. Die kurzen, zerzausten, fast weißen Haare hatten nicht direkt darauf schließen lassen, „Ich möchte dich, Sirius, bitten, ihr hier Obdach zu gewähren, so lange er selbst nicht in der Lage ist, sein eigenes Haus stets beschützt zu halten. Würdest du das für ihn... für uns tun?" Den letzten Teil des Satzes hatte Dumbledore rasch angefügt, wie um ein reflexartiges Nein vermeiden zu können. Doch Sirius Black schien in diesem Moment so verwirrt, sowohl von dem Mädchen selbst, als auch von der Tatsache, dass Severus ein Kind haben sollte, dass er gar nicht zu einer direkten Antwort im Stande war. Obwohl der alte Zauberer ihm das an der Nasenspitze ansehen musste, fuhr er in seiner Erläuterung eindringlich fort:  
„Sie ist, soweit ich sie in den letzten Stunden kennen gelernt habe, eine äußerst genügsame und zurückhaltende junge Dame. Davon abgesehen verfügt sie über ein großes Talent in..."

„Schon gut, Albus!", unterbrach Remus seinen ehemaligen Lehrer und Vorgesetzten rasch, „Ich denke, du musst nicht weiter Werbung für sie machen. Das Haus ist schließlich riesig und Severus ein... Freund", er kam nicht umhin, kurz zu zögern, „Nicht wahr, Sirius?"

Mehrere Hälse im Raum schienen sich gleichzeitig angespannt zusammen zu ziehen, Fred und George schluckten gleichzeitig leise und hart und räumten mit ein paar Handgriffen ihre Überreste von „Snape explodiert" vom Tisch. Es war nicht lange her, dass Severus und Sirius sich noch in einem Streit um den Okklumentikunterricht für Harry Potter beinahe an die Kehle gegangen waren. Auseinandersetzungen wie diese waren keine Seltenheit, trafen die beiden überhaupt einmal aufeinander, und ihre Hergänge verbreiteten sich wie ein Lauffeuer im Rahmen des Phönixordens. Jedes Paar Augen im Raum schien im Moment an Sirius Black zu haften, der mit seinem eigenen zweimal blinzelte, den Kopf ein wenig zur Seite neigte, so dass einige der weichen, glänzenden Haarsträhnen ihm ins Gesicht rutschten, und seinen umstoppelten Mund zu einem Lächeln formte.

„Niemand weiß besser als Remus, wie sehr ich mich momentan über Abwechslung freue."

* * *

Das Mädchen blickte weiter ernst über den Tisch hinweg zu dem fremden Mann, nickte sehr langsam, stand von ihrem Löffelsessel auf und tapste zum hörbaren Entsetzen von Molly Weasley, barfuß hinüber zu ihm. Sie legte den Kopf in den Nacken, um zu ihm hochzuschauen, wobei der viel zu große Umhang ihr noch weiter die Schultern hinab rutschte und ein stück blaugrün karierten Flanells preisgab. Sie trug ihren Schlafanzug. Eine ihrer Hände hob sich Sirius entgegen und auf ihrem runden Kindergesicht zeichnete sich ebenfalls ein sehr vorsichtiges Lächeln ab. Angenehm überrascht umschloss der gutaussehende Mann ihre kleine Hand mit seiner großen.  
„Danke, Mr. Black. Ich werde ihnen nicht weiter zur Last fallen, wirklich!"


	2. Zwei

Uuuund da ist schon Kapitel Zwei. Hach ja. Ich bin ja neu hier auf . Und ich liebe diese User-Statistiken jetzt schon. So weiß man wenigstens mal, wie viele Leute das Geschreibe hier lesen... auch ohne Reviews. Wuhu! XD

...PS: Ich freu mich trotzdem über welche ;D

2

Wenige Minuten später war Albus Dumbledore erleichtert verschwunden und hatte ein kleines Mädchen, einen großen Koffer und einen Sessel zurück gelassen, der sich ein paar mal wand und drehte, bevor er wieder als geradegebogener, silberner Löffel auf dem Tisch lag. Letzteres betrachtete Rosemary Snape ziemlich missmutig und kletterte dann unter einiger Mühe auf den großen Stühl, direkt Sirius gegenüber. Der alte Zauberer, der sie her gebracht hatte, war mit einem Auftrag für sie gegangen. Er hatte sie großzügig dazu befugt, alle weiteren Fragen zu ihrer Person höchstselbst zu beantworten. Nun saß sie hier und niemand schien sich zu trauen, mit der Fragerunde zu beginnen. Molly Weasley wuselte bereits wieder durch den Raum und versuchte heraus zu bekommen, was sie ihrem neuen Gast anbieten könnte. Nach einigem Hin und Her bat Rosemary dann höflich um einen Kräutertee mit Honig, den die mütterlich dreinlächelnde Dame ihr geradezu erleichtert zubereitet hatte. Die rötlichen Hände des Mädchens wärmten sich Minuten später an der dampfenden, tiefen Teetasse.

Schließlich meldete sich diejenige zu Wort, die immer gern unaufgefordert sprach. Hermine beugte sich ein wenig nach vorn, die Unterarme hatte sie fest auf dem Tisch verschränkt. Die Jüngere blickte zu ihr auf und legte unschuldig fragend den Kopf schief.

„Also bist du Snapes... also ich meine Severus'... also... Professor Snapes Tochter?", und in ihrer Stimme lag der zögerliche Unglaube, den die gesamte Tischrunde teilte. Rosemary hatte gerade noch einen Schluck Tee genommen und schüttelte, ein bisschen belustigt wirkend, ihre vollen Backen.

„Aber was dann?", brach Harry Potter in die Unterhaltung, sodass sie hinunter schluckte.  
„Ist er ein Onkel? Oder einfach ein Freund deiner Eltern? Dein Pate vielleicht?"

Bei der letzten Bemerkung seinerseits streifte Harry kurz Sirius' leuchtender Blick.

'Stolz wie Oscar, würden die Muggel sagen', dachte sich Remus.

„Nichts davon. Er hat meine Eltern ermordet."

„Bitte WAS?" Die ruhige, freundliche Miene war schneller von Tatzes Gesicht gewichen, als er hätte 'Hundekuchen' sagen können. Dem berühmten Harry-Ron-Hermine-Trio klappten lediglich die Münder in Richtung Tischkante, das Ehepaar Weasley sah sich verständnislos und erschrocken an, die übrigen Sprosse der Familie begutachteten Rosemary mittlerweile wie ein seltenes Zootier. Remus fühlte sich dabei auf eine grausame Art an sich selbst erinnert, hustete deshalb auffällig laut, rieb mit den Fingern über seine leere Kakaotasse und blickte das Mädchen wach an. Mit Mühe formte er ein entschuldigendes Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht, während das seines besten Freundes bereits vor Zorn zu glühen begann. Seine großen, prankenhaften Hände fuhren mit einem lauten Knall auf die Tischplatte nieder und kurz glaubte Remus, etwas splittern zu sehen. Daher beeilte er sich nun, etwas zu sagen:

„Also Rosemary, du wirst verstehen... dass uns das alle schon ein wenig verwirrt, ich meine..."

Doch das Mädchen trank ihre Tasse leer und winkte so gütig und weise ab wie eine 100jährige Hexe. Ein kleinwenig erinnerte sie gerade an Albus Dumbledore höchstselbst.

„Das ist nicht weiter wild, ich habe ihm verziehen... ehrlich."

Dann wischte sie sich kindlich mit ihrem Schlafanzugärmel den Mund ab, dabei gezielt darauf achtend, dass nichts den großen schwarzen Umhang, den sie darüber trug, benetzte. Einige Sekunden später blickte sie auf und schaute in nach wie vor so verwirrte Gesichter, dass sie leise seufzend weiter ausholte. Sie sprach nicht gern darüber, aber für ein Kind ihres Alters tat sie es erstaunlich gefasst:

„Ist alles eine längere Geschichte... also... naja. Als ich so Sieben war,", kurz schaute sie in die Runde, dann hielt sie sich lieber wieder an Remus' Zuhörergesicht, „Also vor ungefähr fünf Jahren, war ich mit meinen Eltern in einem kleinen Cottage an einer Cornishen Bucht, um dort die Oktoberwoche um meinen Geburtstag herum zu verbringen. Es war eigentlich ein ziemlich toller Urlaub. Wir waren Beeren und Pilze sammeln im Wald, Drachensteigen am Strand... und für einen Tag hat Edmond...", wieder sah die kleine Erzählerin in die Runde und erklärte: „...also mein Vater sogar einen Schlitten und zehn Huskys gemietet. Keine Ahnung wo. Aber damit konnte ich sogar Hundeschlitten im Schlicksand ausprobieren..."

Kurz schien sie in seligen Erinnerungen zu schwelgen, dann räusperte sie sich jedoch und schüttelte, wie um sich wach zu rufen, leicht den Kopf, während Molly ihr lächelnd Tee nachgoss und jeder an den kindlichen Lippen hing.

„In der Nacht zu meinem siebten Geburtstag jedenfalls hatten wir ein Lagerfeuer gemacht, Stockbrot angesetzt und wollten, wenn es nach mir ging bis in den Morgen, unterm Sternenhimmel sitzen und uns Geschichten erzählen. … Also... meine Mum hat meistens die Geschichten erzählt, weil sie es am besten konnte, denke ich... Aber kurz nach Mitternacht, als meine Eltern gerade ein Ständchen gesungen hatten und von irgendwoher einen Kuchen hervor gezaubert hatten, kam es."

In diesem Moment hätte man im Esszimmer der Familie Black eine Stecknadel auf den Boden aufschlagen hören können, doch Gottseidank fiel niemandem eine aus der Hand.

„Ein Monster hat uns überwältigt. Ein riesiger, blutrünstiger Wolf."

Und Remus erstarrte. Eine ungute Vorahnung beschlich ihn und ein flaues Gefühl in seiner Magengegend zog alles Blut an wie ein großer Magnet. Er konnte fühlen, wie sein Gesicht fahl wurde und spannte die plötzlich trockenen, rissigen Lippen so fest über seinen Zähnen an, dass sie schmerzten.

„Wir waren alle starr vor Schreck, aber der Wolf war kein normales Tier. Er hat mich direkt angegriffen. Weder Mum noch Dad konnten etwas tun. Er hat beide mit einem Biss durch den Hals erledigt."

Betretenes Schweigen war der Spannung gewichen. Harry Potters Augen schimmerten traurig. Nur jemand, dem ähnliches passiert war konnte nachfühlen wie es war, seine Eltern an etwas so düsteres, grausames zu verlieren wie den Tod.

Doch das Mädchen wirkte noch immer erstaunlich gefasst. Bedrückt, jedoch weniger traumatisiert, als man es vielleicht bei einem solchen Schicksal erwarten sollte, fuhr sie fort:

„Ich weiß noch, wie Greyback über mir gestanden hat und wie ich dachte, ich muss sterben. Dann rief jemand seinen Namen und eine Zauberformel. Im Nu war er gefesselt.", ein wenig ruckartig stellte sie ihre Tasse auf den Tisch, auf den auch Sirius' Hände noch immer fest gepresst waren.

„Dann hat Severus gesehen, dass er für meine Eltern nichts mehr tun konnte. Es war einfach zu viel Blut, zu wenig... Kraft. Er hat ihnen mit zwei Flüchen in den Tod geholfen. Ich war dafür zu stark."

Das Mädchen schien gerade gleichzeitig kleines Kind und junge Frau und weise Alte zu sein.

„Er war mit einer Gruppe von Ex-Todessern unterwegs gewesen. Wohl, um wichtige Informationen über die geplante Wiederauferstehung von Voldemort zu bekommen.", unmerklich zuckte der Großteil der Gesellschaft beim ohne Weiteres ausgesprochenen Namen von Du-weißt-schon-wem. Rosemary schien das zu bemerken.

„Also, vom Dunklen Lord. Entschuldigung. … Naja, jedenfalls hat er sich irgendeine Ausrede einfallen lassen, um sich vor Greyback zu verteidigen, nachdem dieser aus seiner Ohnmacht aufgewacht war. Er hatte ihm auch erzählt, ich wäre in der Zeit über alle Berge gewesen, während er sich um seine Verletzungen gekümmert habe.", ein wenig ratlos zuckte sie die Schultern. Sie schien diese Umstände niemals weiter hinterfragt zu haben, war womöglich auch einfach viel zu dankbar dafür, um in diesen Wunden herumzubohren.

Wunden.

Remus zog die Brauen zusammen.

War es möglich...?

„Ich war währenddessen jedenfalls schon gut versteckt in seinem Haus in Spinner's End, abgefüllt mit ein paar Tränken, die mich wohl daran gehindert haben...", sie schien ein Wort zu suchen,

„Durchzudrehen?", half Ronald Weasley empathisch wie immer nach. Hermine stieß ihn schmerzhaft in die Seite, doch Rosemary lächelte ihm ein wenig schief zu und nickte. Nach einigen Momenten des Schweigens fasste Remus sich ein Herz, und stellte seine Frage:

„Greyback... er hat dich damals verletzt, nicht? Er hat dich irgendwo erwischt."

Der Kopf des Mädchens schoss in seine Augenhöhe. Sie schluckte ein wenig. Offenbar hatte auch sie in ihrem kurzen Leben schon mit einiger Ablehnung deswegen zu kämpfen gehabt. Doch sie zögerte nicht, schob ihren Umhang und den Schlafanzug an der linken Schulter etwas hinab und zeigte kurz die Narbe. Zwei gleichgroße, fast kreisförmige, wulstige Bissabdrücke oberhalb des Schlüsselbeins.

„Ja, leider... Ähm, aber ich werde ihnen nicht zur Last fallen, wirklich! Ich kann den Wolfsbann brauen und ähm-"

„Du kannst WAS?", nun waren Sirius und Remus gleichzeitig aufgesprungen und starrten sie ungläubig an.

Rosemary nickte zur Bestätigung fast ängstlich, zog sich wieder komplett an und zeigte dann auf den Koffer, der noch auf der Türschwelle zum Flur stand: „Ich habe alles dabei, wirklich."

Rasch war Molly Weasley bei ihr und legte ihr sachte eine Hand auf die bis eben noch entblößte Schulter: „Liebes, auch wenn du das nicht kannst, ist das nicht schlimm."

„Kann ich aber!", gab sie mit einer Mischung aus Trotz und grimmiger Entschlossenheit zurück, die unweigerlich stark an Severus Snape erinnerte. Unumwunden wandte sie sich wieder an ihren bisherigen direkten Gesprächspartner: „Wenn du möchtest, kann ich auch für zwei brauen, Remus Lupin."

Verwundert sank der Angesprochene in seinen Stuhl zurück. Das waren eindeutig zu viele Überraschungen und Informationen für einen Abend. Ihm drehte sich schon ein wenig der Kopf und mindestens Sirius und Harry schien es da ganz ähnlich zu gehen.

„Du weißt, wer er ist?", brachte Hermine dennoch eine Frage zu Stande. Ihr Wissensdrang schien von keiner Müdigkeit unterdrückbar zu sein. Rosemary nickte nachgiebig.  
„Naja, ich habe fünf Jahre bei Severus gelebt. Und weil ich ein Geheimnis war, war er der einzige, mit dem ich gesprochen habe. Ich weiß nicht, wie gesprächig er so in eurer Gegenwart ist," ein vielseitiges Schnauben beantwortete ihre Frage und sie musste ein bisschen lachen, „Aber mir hat er, glaube ich, einfach alles über euch erzählt. Ihr seid der Phönixorden. Ich erkenne jeden von euch, ohne dass ihr euch mir vorgestellt habt."

Das musste sacken.

Severus Snape hatte ihnen allen die Vorstellung also längst vorweg genommen. Das konnte ja heiter werden. Sirius beschloss, schon einmal einzugreifen: „Nur zur Sicherheit, Rosemary. Also... Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass Schniefelus so viel über mich erzählt hat. Sonst wärst du nicht so freundlich zu mir gewesen und hättest mir sogar die Hand gegeben. UND Danke gesagt."

Zur Überraschung aller musste das Mädchen leise lachen, auch wenn ihr dabei ebenso leicht ein Gähnen über die Lippen rutschte.

„Nach einer Weile kann man bei Severus Objektives und Subjektives ganz gut auseinander halten. Man muss ihn nur ein bisschen kennen lernen... Ich möchte ja nicht unhöflich sein, aber ehrlich gesagt würde ich die Vorstellrunde lieber auf morgen vertagen, wenn das möglich ist?", sie sah die fremden und doch bekannten Gesichter alle der Reihe nach an. Ihre Augen waren kleiner geworden und Arthur und Molly Weasley lächelten so elterlich, als wollten sie sie direkt adoptieren. Da im Moment jedes Zimmer des Hauses entweder mit Gästen besetzt oder nicht besucherfähig war, beschlossen Sirius und Remus kurzerhand, dass sie vorerst in ihrem Zimmer übernachten sollte. Die beiden würden sich die altehrwürdigen Sofas im Kaminzimmer ein wenig bequem hexen. Ginny und Hermine erklärten sich schnell bereit, die neue Jüngste dorthin zu begleiten und so war sie nach wenigen Sekunden, wie ein unwirklicher Geist, abgetaucht ins Reich der Träume und ließ einen verwirrten Phönixorden zurück, dessen Verstreuung in verschiedene Ecken des Anwesens nicht mehr lange auf sich warten ließ.


	3. Drei

Jetzt auch mit FF-Trailer! : .net/play/trailer-1

3

Am nächsten Morgen, dem 24. Dezember, fand ein großes Frühstück im Esszimmer der Blacks statt. In einer für Remus fast ernüchternd chronologischen Ordnung fanden sich zuerst die Ältesteten, zuletzt die Jüngsten des Phönixordens am Tisch ein. Bis auf Sirius natürlich, der es fertig gebracht hatte, sich sogar noch länger als sein Patensohn unter der Bettdecke zu verstecken.

Als er kurz vor 11 schließlich seinen Stuhl zurück zog und zufrieden in die Runde grüßte, merkte er schnell auf: „Wo ist denn unser neuester Gast?"

Molly Weasley schob ihm nur lächelnd den Brotkorb mit frischen Toastscheiben, das Rührei und ihre hausgemachte Erdbeermarmelade zu und beobachtete amüsiert, wie er sich nicht zurück halten konnte, und sich ersteren, belegt mit zweiterem, beschmiert mit letzterem, gierig in den Mund schob.

„Sie schläft sicherlich noch. Gestern Abend sah sie sehr müde aus.", sie blickte kurz auf die Uhr, dann fiel auch ihr etwas ein: „Allerdings hatte das arme Ding auch gar keine Schuhe an. Nicht, dass sie sich noch erkältet hat. Vielleicht sollte doch lieber einmal jemand nach ihr sehen?"

„Das kann ich doch tun!", schlug Remus sogleich vor, neben dem Sirius sich, heute besonders friedfertig, niedergelassen hatte. Doch Molly lächelte ihn an, wie sie früher immer Ginny angelächelt hatte, wenn sie am Gleis 9 ¾ gestanden und einen weiteren Bruder hatte ziehen lassen müssen, ohne selbst nach Hogwarts zu dürfen.

„Sehr lieb von dir Remus. Aber ich glaube, sie würde sich momentan eher einer Frau anvertrauen. Habe ich nicht Recht, Hermine Schatz?", lächelte sie der klugen jungen Hexe zu. Jene schien zwar eigentlich gerade noch, ausgerüstet mit einer glänzenden Drahtbürste, im Kampf mit einigen lästigen Knoten im Fell ihres roten Katers zu sein, sah jedoch wach auf und nickte leichthin. Schnell schlang sie die arme um das maunzend protestierende Tier und stand von ihrem Platz zwischen Harry und Ron auf.

„Kein Problem... Und wenn nicht mit mir, kann sie sich ja vielleicht mit Krummbein anfreunden."

Der jüngste Weasleyjunge schnaubte tief in seine Cornflakes:

„Der fette Kater jagt sie aus dem Bett oder zerkratzt ihr das Gesicht. Einfach aus Gemeinheit- AU!", schon hatte ihn Hermines unerbittliche Hand heftig am Hinterkopf getroffen. Und es schien mehr weh zu tun, als wenn etwa Snape diese Maßnahme als Strafe im Unterricht anwandte. Sirius und Remus brachen beide in ungehaltenes Gelächter aus.

„Na, das hast du dir aber selbst zuzuschreiben." - „Ja, da musst du dir was einfallen lassen, damit sie wieder lieb zu dir ist."

Ron sah die beiden Männer nur missmutig, mit gerunzelter Stirn an: „Lieb? Sie is' nie lieb zu mir."

Dann raffte auch er sich, mit pinkfarbenen Wangen, auf und schlurfte aus dem Zimmer, nachdem Harry ihn nicht unbedingt auf eine Partie Zaubererschach in ihrem Schlafraum begleiten wollte. Der Junge mit der Narbe sah stattdessen fragend zu den beiden besten Freunden seines Vaters hinüber und legte fragend den Kopf schief.  
„Was grinst ihr so? Die beiden sind immer so..."

Sirius sah Remus an. Remus sah Sirius an. Beide nickten zufrieden.

„Wie James und Lily." - „Wie James und Lily."

Hermine hatte von alldem nichts mehr mitbekommen und klopfte jetzt zögernd an die dunkle Holztür, auf der in zerkratzten, güldenen Lettern noch immer der Name des ursprünglichen Bewohners zu lesen war. Sirius.

„Rosemary?", rief sie leise fragend. Doch es kam keine Antwort. Zögernd drückte Hermine die Klinke hinunter und öffnete die verhängnisvoll quietschende Tür. Mit einem Blick zum Bett bemerkte die junge Hexe jedoch, dass sie hier niemandem aus seinem Schlaf gerissen hatte. Rosemary kniete neben ihrem Koffer, der fast größer zu sein schien als sie selbst, und packte halb geistesabwesend Sachen aus, die sie dann um sich herum im Kreis verteilte.

Hermine musste sich zweimal räuspern, bis das blonde Mädchen zusammen zuckte und sich halb zu ihr umdrehte.

„Oh! Miss Granger!", sagte sie höflich überrascht. „Guten Morgen."

Kurz blinzelte die Angesprochene überrascht. Dieses Kind sprach ja auch noch wie Snape mit ihr. Nur eben weniger herablassend. Und freundlicher. Und überhaupt.

„Sag doch Hermine zu mir!", sagte sie schnell und lächelte die Jüngere möglichst freundlich an. Diese blinzelte kurz, nickte dann aber verstehend und ließ sich ganz zurück auf ihren Hintern sinken. Noch immer waren ihre Haare zerstrubbelt und der schwarze Umhang, den sie nach wie vor um sich herum gewickelt hatte, schien unter einer unruhigen Nacht gelitten zu haben.

„Bist du schon lange wach? Ich hatte mich gewundert, dass du noch nicht beim Frühstück warst."

Nachdem Rosemary sich zweimal den Nacken fast verrenkt hatte, um sie anzusehen, grinste Hermine kurz und ging zu ihr, um sich einfach neben sie in das Chaos auf den Boden zu setzen. Krummbein rollte sich sogleich in ihren Schneidersitz und drückte schnurrend das Gesicht an ihren Bauch.

„Oh, entschuldigt. Ich hatte keinen großen Hunger. Und ich wollte... meine Sachen überprüfen."

Die Ältere ließ ihren Blick über die Mitbringsel des Mädchens schweifen. Verschiedene Kleidungsstücke, Jeans, Shirts, etwas Unterwäsche. Nichts davon besonders auffällig. Bis auf den Umhang alles Muggelkleidung. Viel ungewöhnlicher empfand Hermine dagegen einen hölzernen, flachen Setzkasten voller Flakons, Fläschchen und Fässchen voll mit den verschiedensten Ingredienzien. Flüssigkeiten in allen Farben, getrocknete Kräuter und Blüten, sogar ein beträchtliches Maß an toten Tierteilen, Zähne, Federn, Haare... Daneben lag eine aufgeklappte lederne Bauchtasche, in der sich Feilen, Messer, Beile und andere Werkzeuge aus poliertem Kupfer, säuberlich eingesteckt, befanden.

„Dein Labor zum Mitnehmen?", fragte die junge Hexe, nach wie vor Beste ihres Jahrgans, nicht ohne ihre Neugier verbergen zu können. Ihr fielen auch zwei dicke Schulbücher ins Auge, die sie schon oft in Hogwarts hatte stehen sehen und fast noch öfter in der Hand gehabt hatte. Begleitende Texte zur Zaubertrankbrauerei. Derweil lächelte Rosemary und betrachtete all ihre Mitbringsel, fuhr fast zärtlich mit ihrer weißrosa Hand darüber.

„Machst du Witze? Das ist nur die Grundausstattung für die wichtigsten Tränke. Ein Geschenk von Severus."

Hermine nickte langsam: „Das passt zu ihm."

Einige Zeit schwiegen sie. Dann...

„Warum bist du nicht bei deinem Freund?"

Wach gerüttelt von Rosemarys plötzlich anklingenden Stimme, alarmiert von ihrer Frage an sich, spürte Hermine, wie ihr Gesicht einen unglaublich dumm-überraschten Ausdruck annahm. Die meerblauen Augen der anderen ruhten nun auf ihr und als sie die Erkenntnis zu treffen schien, blinzelte sie zweimal mit ihren auffällig langen, weißen Wimpern. Sie erinnerten Hermine ein wenig an die Schnurrbarthaare einer Katze.  
„Oh, sie und Mr. Ronald Weasley sind noch gar nicht...?"

Hermines Herz purzelte aus allen Wolken und ihre Ohren wurden in Sekunden glühend heiß. Sie dankte sich dafür, heute die Haare offen zu tragen. Dennoch wich sie verwirrt etwas zurück:  
„Ron? Ich? Wie kommst du.. ich meine... Nein!"

Rosemary sah sie einige Augenblicke völlig undeutbar an, dann gelang ihr dieses Zwinkern, was Hermine vorher nur bei Albus Dumbledore gesehen hatte und sie wandte sich wieder ihren auszupackenden Sachen zu.  
„Ist ja auch egal... tut mir Leid. Ich wollte nicht irgendwie... ähm... indiskret sein."

Puh. Es war nur eine fixe Idee gewesen. Die junge Hexe sackte leicht in sich zusammen und unvermeidbar spürte sie die Erleichterung in sich, wenn auch das Herzklopfen nicht aufhörte. Das würde sich vermutlich kaum beruhigen, bis ihr Ron irgendwann im Laufe dieses Tages wieder auf die Nerven gehen würde. Aber Gründe dafür gab es ja genug. Einer davon lag in ihrem Schoß... oder hatte gelegen.

Verwundert beobachtete Hermine, wie ihr Kater sich allmählig zwischen ihren Beinen erhob, sich einmal genüsslich streckte und dann neugierig, wenn auch krummbeinig wie immer, auf das fremde Mädchen zu stapfte. Kurz stupste er einen ihrer nackten Füße mit seinem linken forderen an, nur um Sekunden später enthusiastisch den Kopf gegen die schmale Fußsohle zu werfen und sich ungeniert mit der Zunge über die blassrosa Haut her zu machen.

„Krummbein! Lass das!", mahnte Hermine erschrocken, doch Rosemary selbst kicherte nur und wackelte verspielt mit ihren Zehen, während sie den Kater mit den Augen gar nicht beachtete. Der schien tatsächlich einen Narren an ihr gefressen zu haben.

„Du hast da aber einen zutraulichen Roten.", grinste das Mädchen. Und bevor sich Hermine irgendwelche Zweideutigkeiten in dieser Aussage auszumalen begann, fiel ihr ein, warum sie überhaupt hier war.

„Molly hat sich schon Sorgen gemacht, ob du krank geworden bist. Weil du barfuß unterwegs warst?"

Rosemary schloss mittlerweile ihren leeren Koffer und kraulte den seltsam anschmiegsamen Kater mit einer Leichtigkeit, bis er sich auf dem Boden vor ihr wälzte, während ihr Blick verständnislos wurde.

„Krank? Nein. Und was hat das mit barfuß zu tun? Ich... Ich mag nur einfach nicht so gern Schuhe."

„Schuhe?", blinzelte Hermine verwirrt. Doch Rosemary nickte nur toternst.

„Ja. Die sperren die Füße nur ein. Man merkt nicht, wo man läuft. Finde ich nicht gut."

Kurz dachte Hermine über diese Aussage nach und sie musste zugeben, dass etwas daran war. Auf eine eigenartige Weise gefiel ihr diese Philosophie. Nicht zuletzt, weil sie sie ein wenig an eine gute Freundin aus Hogwarts erinnerte...

„Kennst du Luna Lovegood, Rosemary? Also... vom hören?"

Rosemary fuhr mit ihren Fingern durch Krummbeins weiches, weiß-oranges Bauchfell, schien kurz nachzudenken: „Ist sie das mit den Radieschenohrringen?"

Das war Snape also an Luna aufgefallen? Hermine lachte unweigerlich etwas auf und nickte.  
„Ja, genau. Sie ist sonderbar. Aber toll, irgendwie. Gehen wir frühstücken?"

„Hm, ich weiß nicht. Bestimmt, wenn du das sagst. Du sollst sehr klug sein. Und nenn mich Rose."

Das junge Mädchen stand auf und tapste barfuß zum Treppenaufgang, wo sie auf Hermine wartete, die ihr kurz fast ein wenig fasziniert hinterher gesehen hatte. Sie folgte ihr und sagte, während sie die letzen Stufen nahmen: „Rose. Ein schöner Name!"

„Guten Morgen, Rosy! Möchtest du etwas essen?"

Der Hausherr machte eine einladende Geste mit dem langen Ärmel seines samtenen roten Morgenmantels und lächelte ihr großzügig zu, auch wenn Molly es war, die seinen Tee kredenzte, als Rosemary sich ein wenig verunsichert lächelnd an den Tisch an der Stirnseite Sirius gegenüber setzte und sachte nickte.

„Danke schön, Molly!", sagte sie und nahm die dampfende Tasse zwischen ihre kleinen Hände, während Mrs. Weasley geschmeichelt davon schien, dass sie ihren Namen kannte. Derweil bedachte das Mädchen Remus mit einem ruhigen Blick, der ihr leicht zu lächelte und sich leise räusperte:

„Du kennst uns ja wirklich alle, was?"

Rosemary griff dankbar nach einer Scheibe ungetoastetem Weizenbrot und bestrich es sich sehr schmal mit Erdbeermarmelade, dann mit Aprikosen- und schließlich Kirschkonfitüre. Dabei nickte sie ganz nebensächlich und begann, die Runde des Tisches abzuzählen...

„Molly und Arthur Weasley. Eltern, die sich jedes Scheidungskind wünschen würde."

Geduldig biss sie von ihrem Toast ab und leckte sich den kleinen rosanen Mund: „Dann Ginny Weasley. Eine... naja, echte Gryffindor. Ihre Brüder sollten ein Auge auf sie haben.", zitierte Rosemary nun und sah amüsiert zu, wie sich alle Blicke ihrer Familie auf Ginny richteten, die nur kurz irritiert lächelte, um dann weiter unschuldig in ihrem Müsli herum zu rühren. Nur ganz kurz streifte ihr Blick die grünen Augen von Lily Evans, mit denen Harry Potter sie scheu ansah.  
„Ihr beide seid Fred und George. Ihr habt nichts als Flausen im Kopf. Aber ihr wisst, wie man sie vermarktet.", das blonde Mädchen schob sich die letzte Ecke ihres Toasts in den Mund, kaute aus und grinste die Zwillinge dann so kindlich und wissend zugleich an, dass es einem unheimlich sein konnte: „In meiner Gegenwart könnt ihr Severus übrigens ruhig weiter explodieren lassen. Er weiß ohnehin davon. Er ist sogar ziemlich gut darin!"

Kurz herrschte Schweigen, bis Sirius über den Rand seiner Teetasse hinaus spöttelte: „Alte Schniefelnase. So viel Humor hätte ich ihm gar nicht zugetraut. Wie ist er dahinter gekommen?"

„Er ist Spion, noch Fragen?", kam Hermine ihm in ein wenig herablassendem Ton zuvor, und fühlte sich gleich darauf ertappt, als Rosemary sie, in vielleicht ein wenig schärferem Ton ansprach:  
„Hermine Granger. Die klügste und fortgeschrittenste junge Hexe seit einigen Jahrzehnten. Du redest viel, aber selten dummes Zeug. Und du hast ein Händchen für Zauberkunst und Verwandlung."

Der Angesprochenen sah man das schlechte Gewissen einige Sekunden, nachdem sie dieses unterschwellige Kompliment ihres Zaubertranklehrers wahrgenommen hatte, an der Nasenspitze an. Für eine Sekunde schien die Jüngste am Tisch zu zögern, noch etwas sagen zu wollen, lächelte dann aber nur leichtfertig über etwas hinweg und kam direkt zu Ron:

„Ronald Weasley. So wie deine Eltern, ein bester Freund, den sich jeder einsame Junge wünschen würde. Ganz besonders, wenn er ein Auserwählter ist, wie du, Harry Potter."

Harry schluckte unweigerlich etwas und faltete erwartend und nervös die Finger ineinander. Man sah ihm an, dass er mit Sicherheit keine Lobeshymnen erwartete. Im Gegenteil.  
„Mutige Augen. Mehr Glück als Verstand.", zwinkerte Rosemary ihm zu. Es schien ihm glimpflich zu ergehen. Zwar war er sich ziemlich sicher, dass Snape das niemals so ohne weiteren Zusammenhang über ihn gesagt hatte, aber vielleicht hatte das Mädchen ja Recht und man musste nur wissen, wie man die spitzen Kommentare, die trockenen Bemerkungen und die zynischen Strafpredigten des Zaubertränkemeisters zu deuten hatte, um sich die elementaren Sachen heraus zu nehmen. Ob ihr das aber auch bei Sirius Black gelingen würde? Bei dem war Rosemarys bizarre Abfragerunde mittlerweile angelangt und Harry konnte sich kaum vorstellen, dass Severus Snape auch nur irgerndein positives Wort über seinen Paten verloren haben konnte. Niemals.  
„Du bist Sirius. Wir kennen uns ja bereits.", kurz grinsten sie sich zu, als wären sie gleichalt, „Du hast dich gegen deine ganze Familie gewendet und getan, was du wolltest. Du hast dich befreit, ganz allein. Mehrfach. Du bist misstrauischer geworden, was wichtig ist. Aber du bist treu wie ein Hund zu jedem, dem du einmal dein Vertrauen geschenkt hast."

Während einige am Tisch leise auflachten, unsicher darüber, ob Rosemary überhaupt von der Animagusform ihres momentanen Gastgebers wusste, entfuhr jenem selbst nur ein selbst-unzufriedenes Schnauben und ein tiefer Blick in den Bodensatz seiner Teetasse:

„Tja, da hast du wohl Recht..."

Remus erkannte schnell, dass er gerade an Peter dachte und legte ihm behutsam seine vernarbte Linke auf die Schulter, um ihm ein trauriges, verständnisvolles Lächeln zu schenken. Rosemary setzte ihre Tasse auf dem Tisch ab und sank etwas in den Stuhl zurück: „Und Remus Lupin...

...der Werwolf."

Angesprochen, sah er hoch, in ihr Gesicht und es traf ihn ein wenig dumpf in die Magengrube, dass das alles war, was sie über ihn zu erzählen wusste. So wenig war an ihm also bemerkenswert? Nur seine dumme, dumme Krankheit, die er sich als Kind einmal eingefangen hatte und die ihm seither das Leben zur Hölle werden ließ? Ernüchternd, fand er.

Das blonde Mädchen fuhr sich durch die strubbeligen Haare und streckte sich etwas:

„Also, habe ich den Test jetzt bestanden und darf bleiben?", und Sirius ging auf ihre Ablenkung schief grinsend ein und prostete ihr zu: „Du darfst hier wohnen, so lange du das willst. Prost!"

Reviews sind das Brot des Autors :3  
Danke für's lesen!


	4. Vier

Ab jetzt gibt's jede Woche ein neues "Pitelchen".

Wünsche Spaß gehabt zu haben!

4

Der Vormittag im Hause Black zog sich zäh dahin wie ein Kaugummi. Die meisten der Besucher und Bewohner waren mit sich selbst, mit Geschenken und dergleichen beschäftigt und fanden kaum Zeit füreinander. Remus lag schon seit dem Frühstück auf dem Sofa vor dem größten Kamin in einem großen Wohnraum, in dem er es besonders behaglich fand. Einige schlichte Bücherregale, befüllt mit sehr unterschiedlicher Literatur, doch das meiste weniger Sachbuch, sondern mehr Lyrik und Prosa, nahmen den Hall von den hohen Wänden. Statt plappernder oder über Schlammblüter lästernder Gemälde hingen hier ein paar angenehm sommerliche Landschaftsbilder, ergänzt durch wenige, silbrig schimmernde Kerzenleuchter neben den Tür- und Fensterrahmen, ein großer schwebte unter der Stuckdecke. Eine Weile hatte er sich hier von Heinrich Heines Wintermärchen in Versen wiegen lassen, jetzt lag das kleine, in einfache Pappdeckel gebundene Buch auf seinem Gesicht und versteckte seinen nachdenklichen Blick vor eventuellen Besuchern. Der Vorfall am Frühstückstisch wollte ihn nicht so richtig loslassen. Er begriff einfach nicht, wie Severus Snape für alle Weasleys, für Hermine Granger, ja sogar Sirius Black und Harry Potter hatte in irgendeiner Art gute Worte finden können, doch er selbst schien da ein ganz und gar unbeschriebenes Blatt in Rosemarys Erinnerungen. Alles des Erzählens Relevante, was er über ihn erzählt zu haben schien, war dieser Fluch. Diese kleine, fiese Gemeinsamkeit mit dem Mädchen. Mehr nicht. Mehr war an Remus Lupin nicht interessant genug für diesen arroganten, überselbstsicheren, schmierigen,... ja, was überhaupt? Wer genau war Severus Snape denn nun? Das erschien Remus schon seit Jahren als eine sehr müßige Frage. Die Rolle des düsteren Tränkemeisters im Orden, bei Voldemort, in der Welt. Sie war unklar, auch, wenn Dumbledore das Gegenteil behauptete.

In ihrer Schulzeit war der unansehnliche Slytherin mit den langen fettigen Haaren Remus nur durch seine Reibereien mit Sirius und James aufgefallen, auch wenn so manche Streitereien vielleicht eher von seinen Freunen, als von Severus selbst ausgegangen waren. Sicherlich war er nie um einen Fluch, um eine herablassende Bemerkung oder eine bissige Beleidigung verlegen gewesen, aber...

Remus seufzte ratlos und die Seiten voller Heinereime flatterten über seiner Unterlippe und kitzelten ihn am Bart. Das dieses hoffnungsvolle Mädchen so einen deprimierenden Gedankengang in ihm auslösen würde, hatte er nicht vorher gesehen. Aber vielleicht konnte er aus ihrem Wissen noch mehr schöpfen, als monatlich seine Ration Wofsbanntrank. Er hatte nie erfahren, ob Severus noch Familie hatte. Daran glauben konnte er nicht, denn er erinnerte sich, dass Lily in ihrem letzten Schuljahr nach einem Vollmond zu ihm gekommen war, mit einer Kanne heißer Schokolade. Ihre Augen waren rotgrün gewesen und ihr Lächeln ein wenig gezwungen. Ihre Worte hatte er, wie jedes ihrer Gespräche, sehr genau im Kopf: „Mit mir ist alles gut. Es ist nur...", ihr Seufzen hallte noch in seinen Ohren nach, „Du musst versprechen, es den andern Jungs nicht zu erzählen, ja? Es ist Severus... seine Mum ist gestorben." - „Schnief-? Oh..." - „Ja ich,... es ist schlimm. Aber er lässt mich jetzt... naja, er redet gar nicht mehr."

Zwar hatte Remus nie besonders viel Acht auf die Freundschaft zwischen den beiden ungleichen Schülern gegeben, dennoch war ihm durchaus klarer als Sirius oder James gewesen, dass Lily etwas wichtiges an Severus finden musste. Eine Verbindung hatte. Doch von diesem Tag an, war es schlechter geworden. Konnte es tatsächlich sein, dass er sich nach ihrem Streit, nachdem das rothaarige Gryffindormädchen sich wütend von ihm abgewandt hatte, niemandem mehr anvertraut hatte?

Remus selbst war es immer schwer gefallen, Freunde zu finden. Er war von Natur aus eher ein schüchterner Typ und sein Handycap hatte nicht gerade seinem Selbstbewusstsein weiter geholfen. Dennoch hatte er es auch nach James, nach Sirius und... irgendwie auch Peter geschafft, Kontakte zu knöpfen. Der Phönixorden war für ihn seine neue Familie. Ja, er wollte es selbst kaum glauben, aber es hatte sich sogar eine Frau in ihn verliebt.

Bis vor ein paar Stunden hatte er geglaubt, dass Severus im Gegensatz zu ihm selbst ein vereinsamter Misanthrop war, der selbst nicht so recht wusste, auf welcher Seite er nun stehen sollte. Doch das Auftauchen seiner – quasi - Pflegetochter hatte alle diese Meinungen unbegründet und grundsteinlos zurückgelassen. Dieses Mädchen hatte Jahre lang mit diesem Mann zusammen gelebt. Und wenn er es richtig verstanden hatte, dann war er ihm gegenüber äußerst offen- und treuherzig gewesen. Von jemandem, der Severus so gut kannte, würde Remus Lupin sich gern eines besseren belehren und seine zweidimensionale Vorstellung des Tränkemeisters abnehmen lassen.

Wenig später sah Remus sich im neuen Zimmer Rosemarys um und staunte nicht schlecht. Sie hatte sich im Nu ein kleines Labor eingerichtet, in einem Regal verschiedene Ingerdienzien aufgereiht, in Nähe des Fensters einen Gaskocher unter einem kleinen Kessel platziert und auf dem zerschrammten Sekretär von Sirius verschiedene gläserne Instrumente wie einen großen Reagenzglashalter und zwei Stapeln verschieden großer Petrischalen untergebracht. Sie selbst polierte im Momen eine kupfern glänzende Dolchklinge, bis sie im Licht der Wintersonne schimmerte und legte sie, ihren Besucher fast verlegen musternd, bei Seite.  
„Ich habe schon zu Hermine gesagt, die Ausstattung ist recht bescheiden. Aber sie reicht gerade für den Wolfsbann aus. Mit dem wollte ich eben beginnen."

„Oh, ich verstehe!", Remus trat nun interessiert ein wenig näher, „Da wollte ich dir ohnehin gerne ein wenig über die Schulter schauen... also, nur wenn es dir nichts ausmacht."

Der blond verstrubbelte Kopf nickte ihm zu und zeigte nur lächelnd auf den alten Lehnstuhl vor dem Sekretär.

„Setz dich doch dorthin. Ich kann schon verstehen, das du ein gesteigertes Interesse an der Herstellung des Tranks haben musst. Wenn du genau aufpasst, kannst du es auch sicher bald selbst gut genug."

Remus setzte sich wie ihm geheißen war und lache kurz durch seine Zähne auf: „Weißt du, ich habe da nicht so viel Hoffnung. In der Schule war ich wirklich miserabel in Zaubertränke. Mein erster Vielsafttrank war so katastrophal zusammen gestellt, dass-" „- er am Ende nichts als glasklares Schwefelwasser war.", vervollständigte Rosemary seinen Satz wie automatisch. Aha.

Alarmiert sah Remus in ihren Nacken, während sie von ihm abgewand begann, Schwarzwurzeln zu zerhacken. Sie wusste mehr. Sie kannte diese Schulanekdote.

„Rosemary..." - „Einfach Rose, ja?", warf sie leichtfertig ein und lies die ersten Zutaten ganz sanft in das köchelnde Flussquellwasser knapp über dem Boden des Kessels gleiten.

„Also gut, Rose... Sag, warum hast du nur so wenig über mich erzählt? Da unten, beim Frühstück."

Sie schwieg. Sie hackte. Sie rührte.

„Hat er dir denn wirklich nichts weiter über mich erzählt? Nur, dass ich der Werwolf bin? Mehr nicht?", Remus bemerkte erschrocken, dass sein Tonfall beinahe verzweifelt klang.

Das blonde Mädchen stierte eine Weile in die tiefen ihres Kupferkessels, warf einige Dinge hinein, die stark an Insektengebeine erinnerten und ähnelte selbst dabei ihrem Pflegevater umso mehr. Irgendwann schien sie sich jedoch durchgerungen zu haben, und sah zu Remus, der nicht mehr als einen Fuß von ihr entfernt saß, und sie bittend anschaute.

„Wie du vielleicht bemerkt hast...", sie räusperte sich, was mit ihrer hohen Kinderstimme sehr seltsam klang, „...habe ich über alle sehr... sehr positive Dinge erzählt. Davon war nichts gelogen, ehrlich. Aber ich habe schon sehr deutlich... naja... herausgefiltert. Ich wollte doch niemanden beleidigen..."  
Remus sackte in sich zusammen und sah sie resigniert an:  
„Meinst du damit, über mich hat er wirklich gar nichts weiter erzählt? Nichts wahres?"

Rosemary schüttelte leicht den Kopf und nahm sich ein paar weiterer Trankzutaten an.

„Nein. Er war auch über dich sehr... ehrlich. Leider war sein Urteil trotzdem... naja, nicht besonders...nett, weißt du?"  
„Soll das heißen, sogar über Sirius sagt er etwas Gutes, aber mir bringt er nach wie vor nur Hass und Verachtung entgegen?"

Er hatte gar nicht aufspringen wollen. Aber irgendwie machte ihn der Gedanke immer noch rasend. Das konnte er nun wirklich nicht begreifen. Das wollte er gar nicht verstehen.  
„Was hat er über mich gesagt? Ich will das jetzt wissen, bitte", sein Tonfall war nun harsch, vielleicht strenger und düsterer, als er es gewollt hatte. Mit einem leisen Platschen ließ das Mädchen ein Knäuel in den Trank fallen, was stark an einen Hasenfuß erinnerte und seufzte:

„Remus Lupin. Der Werwolf. Gar nicht so ein schlechter Arithmathiker, dem dummer Weise nichts wichtiger ist, als von anderen gemocht zu werden und allen zu gefallen, völlig egal, was er dafür tun oder nicht tun muss."


	5. Fünf

Halli Hallo,

Ist ja echt Wahnsinn, wie viele Leute diese Story lesen. Auch wenn kaum einer kommentiert. ;)  
Viel Spaß!

5

Blutrünstige Bestie. Stinkender Bettvorleger. Verlauster Wildhund.

Remus Lupin hatte geglaubt, auf alles Erdenkliche vorbereitet gewesen zu sein. Jede Beleidigung war ihm durch den Kopf gegangen. Doch die Gedanken, die Rosemary ihm von Snape übermittelte, hatten ihn getroffen. Tief, sehr tief getroffen.

Einige heftige Herzschläge lang hatte er einfach nur so dagestanden und mit schimmernden Augen zugesehen, wie der Trank vervollständigt wurde und auf der Gasbrennerflamme vor sich hin köchelte. Das Mädchen schien sich lieber davor zu hüten, ihn nach diesem Schlag direkt anzusprechen. Remus' Magen fühlte sich flau an, seine Ohren rauschten, seine Blicke flimmerten und seine Füße schwebten in der Luft, als hätte man ihm geradewegs den Boden darunter weg gezogen. Genau so fühlte er sich auch.

Beinahe hätte er gar nicht reagiert, als Rosemary ihm einen Kaffeebecher voll frisch dampfendem Wolfsbann unter die Nase hielt. In ihrem Blick lag etwas wie eine Entschuldigung.

„Ich hätte das vielleicht nicht sagen sollen... aber... aber das ist, was er mir erzählt hat. Mir war schon klar, dass es unter Umständen nicht das sein könnte, was du und die anderen über dich erwartet hätten. Und-" „Vergessen wir's!"

Hastig hatte Remus sie unterbrochen. Er nahm den Becher und stieß mit Rosemary an, hustete ein erzwungenes, hohles Lachen über trockene Lippen.

„Wir hatten eben nie ein gutes Verhältnis. Auf deine Gesundheit!"

Gemeinsam exten die beiden Werwölfe ihre Medizin.

Es war die erste Portion von dreien für diese eine Woche. Doch Remus bemerkte, dass die Zusammensetzung ein wenig anders zu sein schien. Der Trank war nun eher wässrig denn schlammig, hatte dadurch auch einiges an dem widerwärtigen Geschmack eingebüst und blubberte nicht noch stundenlang heiß in seinem Bauch weiter, sondern wärmte ihn eher von innen heraus durch, so wie ein richtig guter Tee. Und da Remus Lupin zu Weilen ein sehr stereotyper Engländer war, nahm er diese Wendung sehr angetan zur Kenntnis. Außerdem ergaben sich in den Abenden, die er an der Seite von Rosemary mit dem Brauen des Trankes verbrachte, durchaus interessante Gespräche.

Zugegebener Maßen hatte er nach ihrer ersten Auseinandersetzung zu seiner eigenen Person recht schnell das Weite der Villa gesucht. Und er hatte auch in der Nacht kaum ein Auge zu tun können. Dennoch war er sich schnell im Klaren darüber gewesen, dass Rosemary am aller Wenigsten für die verqueren Meinungen und eindimensionalen Gedankengänge ihres - gewisser Maßen – Ziehvaters zur Verantwortung zu ziehen war. Stattdessen hatte er sich lieber auch einen Abend später um eine ähnliche Zeit wieder bei ihr eingefunden und schon die Erlaubnis bekommen, sorgsam ein paar getrocknete Kräuter über dem fast fertigen Trank zu zerreiben.

„Und man braucht tatsächlich keinen Stab mehr? Keine Zauber?"

„Ja, Severus hat diese neue Methode entwickelt. So kann ich ihn mir eben auch selbst brauen. Das hat er auch mit einigen anderen Tränken schon geschafft. Auf diese Weise eröffnen sich mir viel mehr Möglichkeiten, zu experimentieren, auch, wenn er außer Haus ist... oder irgendwie anderweitig beschäftigt."

Remus zerrieb die letzten feinen Blättchen und wusch sich danach seine Hände in der bereit stehenden Wasserschüssel. Angenehm dampfiger Kräutergeruch stieg ihm in die Nase. Lächelnd sah er zu ihr hinüber:  
„Du bist doch bestimmt bald alt genug. Dann geht es sicherlich nach Hogwarts. Dann lernst du ja zaubern. Und dann geht das alles erst richtig los.", er nickte ihr optimistisch zu, „Mein Instinkt sagt mir, dass du eine fantastische junge Hexe werden wirst!"

Er ahnte in diesem Moment nicht, wie tief er da in einem Fettnapf gelandet war, als das blonde Mädchen ihm ein leidvolles Lächeln zurück gab, und langsam den Kopf schüttelte.

„Da muss dich dein Instinkt täuschen. Denn bis auf diesen Werwolfsfluch...", sie zog unbehaglich die Schultern hoch und beeilte sich dann, den Trank neu abzufüllen, „... abgesehen von der monatlichen Verwandlung ist mein Blut leider komplett unmagisch. Ich bin eine Muggel."

Erneut stießen sie an und wieder fehlten Remus für einen Moment die Worte: „Oh, ich... das war mir nicht klar."

„Schon seit meinem neunten Geburtstag hat Severus nach jedem noch so kleinen Anzeichen gesucht. Er hat mich sogar ein paar Mal mit Absicht gereizt oder beschimpft, um eine Reaktion zu provozieren, wollte, dass ich irgendetwas zerspringen oder in Flammen aufgehen lasse vor Wut, dass ich mir die doofen Haare schön wachsen lasse, solche Dinge."

Ihre meerblauen Augen waren in den Tiefen der leeren Tasse versunken. Remus betrachtete nachdenklich ihre wahrlich zerrupfte, weißblonde Frisur. Womöglich durch die Verwandlungen.

„Aber so sehr ich es auch versuchte, nichts davon bekam ich auf die Reihe."

„Daran hast du doch keine Schuld. Der eine hat es, der andere eben nicht."

Rosemary lächelte ihn so zynisch an, dass Remus sich für einige Sekunden problemlos statt der knollenförmigen die bleiche Hakennase vorstellen konnte. Snapes Einfluss. Glasklar.

„Ich habe versucht, aufzuholen. Weil ich trotzdem seine Assistentin sein wollte, bin ich schneller geworden. Ohne Stab ebensoschnell aufräumen, abwaschen, vorbereiten, ordnen, verwalten..."

Remus nickte benommen. Das glaubte er ihr ganz ohne Einwand. Daher rührten also ihre schon jetzt bemerkenswerten unmagischen Fähigkeiten. Sie machte es durch Fleiß und Mühe wett, was er sehr bewunderte. Er war selbst durchaus gern Schüler gewesen und hatte auch nie schlechte Noten gehabt, weil er im richtigen Moment die richtigen Bücher, Spicker und klugen Freunde zu Rate hatte ziehen können. Aber ob er selbst als kleiner Junge zu so ausdauernder Strebsamkeit fähig gewesen wäre, wagte er doch zu bezweifeln...

„Dennoch hat es nicht viel gebracht. Natürlich hat er immer versucht, es vor mir zu verbergen. Aber in Wahrheit hatte ich ihn tief enttäuscht."

„Er ist doch so eine Art Vater für dich, nicht wahr?"

Das Mädchen zog eine Schulter ratlos hoch: „Er hat mir meinen Namen gegeben. Macht ihn das zu meinem Vater?" - „Ich denke nicht zwingend...

Moment, deinen Namen?"

Rosemary nickte ruhig.

„Alle meine Papiere sind verloren gegangen. Und aus irgendeinem Grund konnte ich mich an meinen Namen nicht erinnern."

Trauma. Dachte Remus. Ein Schock. Kein Wunder.

„Und Severus hat dich Rosemary genannt?"

Sie lächelte, liebevoll. Ihre Augen vermissten ihn sichtbar: „Einfallsreich, nicht? Eine Kräuterpflanze. Aber er mag Rosmarin!"

Remus lachte. „So?"

Die Zeit verging für Remus, mit Rose als Gesprächspartnerin, schneller als er gedacht hatte und es traf sich unglücklich, dass die Vollmondnacht exakt auf Heiligabend fiel, so dass sie und er das große Weihnachtsessen der 'Familie Phönix' verpassen würden. Am späten Nachmittag, pünktlich zu Sonnenunterang, zogen die beiden sich in Sirius' altes Kinderzimmer zurück. Molly Weasley hatte mitleidig gelächelt: „Eure Geschenke bekommt ihr morgen früh, mit allen Anderen!"

Eher aus Routine als dass es tatsächlich ein Mehr an Sicherheit für die besagten Anderen wäre, drehte Remus den Schlüssel von innen dreimal herum und begann, zunächst ein kleines Bisschen verlegen, sich seine warmen Sachen abzustreifen. Rosemary schien damit deutlich weniger Probleme als er selbst zu haben. In wenigen Sekunden war sie komplett ausgezogen und hatte sich in einen Frotteebademantel gehüllt.

„Das wäre eine Idee gewesen." murmelte Remus beschämt lächelnd und hielt sich seine weite Unterhose schützend vor seinen Schoß. Kurz warf er einen ideenreichen Blick hinüber zu dem weiten schwarzen Umhang, den das Mädchen bei ihrer Ankunft getragen hatte, und der nach wie vor unter dem Kopfkissen hervor lugte.

„Denk nicht einmal daran...", knurrte die junge Dame da überraschend düster. Ihre Augen blitzten eisig. Das musste am Vollmond liegen, aber dennoch begann er lieber keine Diskussion und wollte sich gerade in eine Ecke des Zimmers setzen um abzuwarten, als der Mond voll aufging.

Synchron stöhnten sie auf vor Schmerzen. Remus spürte, wie seine Glieder sich unnatürlich streckten, die Knochen in seinen Armen und Schultern knirschten, seine Wirbelsäule sich schmerzhaft knackend bog. Zitternd ließ er das ausgeleierte Stück Stoff zu Boden fallen und bekam nur noch aus dem Augenwinkel mit, wie sich auch Rosemary in einer Ecke zusammenkrümmte, um ihre Verwandlung zu vollziehen. Sie sträubte sich noch weniger, als er selbst. Schicksalsergeben, dachte Remus noch.

Dann schaltete sein Verstand sich ab. Er stöhnte auf, der Wolf brach über Remus Lupin herein. Moony übernahm die Kontrolle. Er war wie im Rausch. Hörte die Pulse der ganzen Nachbarschaft. Roch die vielen, von frischem Blut durchströmten Körper eine Etage unter ihnen, bizarr-köstlich durchzogen von Lebkuchen, Rotkohl, Bratäpfeln und Zimt. Mit einem Zucken seiner Gelenke und einem leichtfüßigen Satz war er quer durch das Zimmer auf das Himmelbett gesprungen. Der Mond spiegelte sich in seinen gelben Augen. Ein Heulen entrann seiner Kehle.

'Der Wolfsbann wirkt nicht.', dachte Remus noch panisch. Dann fiel Moonys Blick auf das kleine, vor Angst nach wie vor zusammengekauerte Bündel unter dem Sekretär. Eine Artgenossin. Ihr Fell weißblond und licht, ihre Augen groß und blau wie das Meer. Das blumige Aroma ihrer Emotionen stieg ihm in die Nase. Angst, Anspannung, Ratlosigkeit. Hilflos.

Gierig bleckte er seine Zähne. Er würde sie für sich einnehmen. Sein erstes Weibchen. Geifer tropfte von seinen hungrigen Lefzen und fletschend rieb er seine hügelhaften Schultern gegeneinander, setzte zum Sprung an...

Gepolter im Haus. Türklingenrütteln. Fluchen. Unmagisch. Magisch.

„REDUCTO!"

Die Tür fliegt auf. Zwei springen hinein. Ein schwarzer Mensch wirft sich über das Weibchen. SEIN Weibchen. Wütend kläfft er auf, da springt ihm ein schwarzer Hund in die Presche. Gegengekläffe. Ein paar schmerzhafte Bisse und Moony ist gereizt. Ein Feind. Er folgt ihm besinnungslos grollend in die Kellergewölbe. Jemand schließt hinter ihnen ab. Stundenlang rauft er sich mit dem Gegner, schafft es doch nicht, ihn ernsthaft zu verletzen. Irgendwann fällt rosanes Licht in den Raum aus Stein.

Als Remus erwachte, lag er nackt, zerrauft und ein wenig blutend auf dem kalten Boden. Doch er fror nicht. Er griff über sich und packte warmes, weiches Fell. Nur langsam wurde ihm klar, was passiert war. Schluchzend drückte er sein Gesicht gegen Tatzes Hals. Laut „Scheiße" wollte er brüllen, doch sein Hals krächzte nur verzweifelt wie eine feige Nebelkrähe.


	6. Sechs

Danke an meine zahlreichen, wenn auch anonymen Leser... Ich seh euch in der Statistik, ihr Flöten ;P

6

Der Weg die Treppen hinauf zu dem Zimmer, von dem letzte Nacht die Tür seinetwegen hatte weggesprengt werden müssen, kam Remus Lupin lang vor. Grausam lang. Furchtbar lang. Erbärmlich lang.

Um Sirius' altes Bett verteilt standen Molly und Arthur, Fred und George, Hermine und Ron, Ginny und Harry, Tonks und...

Severus Snape. Natürlich. Der schwarze Mensch. Wie hatte er nur so dumm sein können. Sein bester Freund hatte ihm mit einiger eigener Mühe erzählt, was genau geschehen war. Remus' Erinnerung war seltsam verschleiert. Sie war nicht vollkommen verflogen, wie sonst nach Vollmondnächten, doch auch nicht gestochen scharf, aus dieser seltsamen Vierbeinerperspektive heraus, wie nach den Abenden in Hogwarts vor zwei Jahren, als der Tränkemeister ihm regelmäßig seine – korrekt gebraute – Medizin hatte vorbeibringen können.

. . .

Wenige Minuten, nachdem es komplett dunkel geworden war, hatten die anderen Ordensmitglieder unten beim Essen heftiges Rumpeln aus dem oberen Stockwerk gehört. Zunächst hatten sie es schlicht der Verwandlung selbst zugeschrieben. Dann war Kläffen, lautes Knurren und Kratzen dazu gekommen.  
„Vielleicht vertragen sie sich nicht.", hatte Ginny vorsichtig gemutmaßt. Im selben Moment war Severus Snape hektisch, ja panisch zur Tür hinein gestürzt, wie der immer beherrschte Zauberer es sonst nie zu tun pflegte. Seine Haare hatten ihm wild vor den Augen gehangen und seine kreideweißen Lippen hatten scharf „Wo ist Lupin? Hat er ihren Trank genommen?" gezischt.

Erschrocken war der nichts Gutes ahnende Sirius aufgesprungen, dass sein Stuhl hinter ihm zu Boden geknallt war und an der Seite seines sonst verhassten ehemaligen Mitschülers die Treppen hinauf gesprintet, hastig keuchend: „Sie sagte sie kann den Wolfsbann! Wirklich!"

Doch Snape hatte nur an der Tür gerüttelt, lauter als je zuvor „IDIOTEN!" gebrüllt und mit einem groben Schlitz seines Zauberstabs das Holz in die Luft gejagt.

. . .

„Dann hab ich getan was ich konnte und dich runter gelockt. Und Schniefelnase hat sich um Rose gekümmert.", hatte Sirius mit ernstem, vor allem aber besorgtem Blick gesagt und nur schwach die Treppen hinauf gezeigt, als Remus sich erkundigte, wie es dem Mädchen ginge.

Nun stand er in ihrem Zimmer und alle Blicke wandten sich ihm zu. Er kannte sie gut. Halb Mitleid. Halb Angst. Scham überkam ihn unweigerlich. Sie alle hatten das Monster gesehen. Nur Severus zeigte ihm ganz offen seine hasserfüllte Verachtung. Ohne noch einmal zu seiner Ziehtochter zu sehen, durchkreuzte er wächsernen Schrittes den Raum und wisperte schlangengleich, als er mit Remus auf Ohrenhöhe war: „Auf ein Wort, Lupin."

Ohne Federlesen war er Severus in den Nebenraum gefolgt, in dem zur Zeit Ginny und Hermine untergebracht waren. Ehe er sich versah, war die Tür zugeschlagen und bleiche Spinnenhände hatten sich um den Kragen von Sirius' Morgenmantel gelegt und Remus fest gegen das nachgiebig knirschende Holz gepresst. Nur ein wenig schockiert, viel mehr resigniert, doch keuchend vor Luftmangel, erwiderte er Severus' Blick. Seine schwarzen Augen schienen die seinen durchstechen zu wollen, er war noch immer weiß, doch auf seinen flachen Wangen zeichneten sich wütende, gelbe Flecken ab.

„Severus, ich -" - „Halten sie den Mund, Lupin! Ein einziges Mal!", zischte er ungehalten,

„Wie dumm, wie naiv und wie eindimensional muss man denken, um so etwas zu tun? Einfach diesen Trank zu nehmen, ohne mich vorher zu fragen. Der Wolfsbann muss spezifisch auf jeden einzelnen Werwolf abgestimmt werden, um vollständig zu funktionieren. Das Mädchen bekommt diese Tranktherapie schon seit ihrer allerersten Verwandlung, sie... sie... Stümper!"

„Aber Rosy meinte, sie kann es... woher sollte ich wissen...?"

Mit einem Ruck fand Remus sich erneut und noch fester an die Tür gepresst wieder. Snapes schwarze Augen blitzten böse und düster: „Davon abgesehen, dass Rosemary ihre Abreibung noch bekommen wird, davon können sie ausgehen... Seit Jahrzehnten jammern sie über ihre Lykantrophie jedem die Ohren voll. Wie wäre es denn gewesen, sich stattdessen mal auf dem Laufenden zu halten und über das eigene Krankheitsbild und aktuelle Heilungsmethoden bescheid zu wissen?"

Ärgerlich zog er die Schultern hoch in der irrigen Hoffnung, so die Hände seines Gegenübers von seinem Hals los zu bekommen. Seine sonst sanften Augen starrten ihn glühend an:  
„Das ist eine Lüge, Severus, und das weißt du! Ich habe niemals-..."

Doch Severus hörte nicht. Stattdessen ließ er seinen Griff locker und Remus fast zu Boden fallen. Mit wenigen flinken Bewegungen hatte er sich einige Schritte von ihm entfernt und bedachte ihn mit diesem verachtenden, doch gleichzeitig rasendem Ausdruck, den Remus noch aus ihrer Schulzeit kannte. Nichts tun können. Also alles in die Augen legen, was geht.

„Ich warne dich, Lupin.", er benutzte das Du wie eine Beleidigung, „Lass deine dreckigen Pfoten von ihr. Es ist schlimm genug, dass ich sie hier in diesem Flohnest unterbringen muss..."

„Na warum bringst du sie dann nicht bei deinem Freund Lucius und meiner lieben Cousine vorbei? Ich bin mir sicher, da ist sie äußerst willkommen. Immerhin ist sie blond, ist ja schonmal ein Anfang, nicht?", grollte Sirius so tief, wie er es sonst nur als Hund konnte.

Die Tür war aufgesprungen und Remus schnell noch zur Seite. Wieder verteidigte sein bester Freund ihn. Wie früher. Wie eh und je. Er seufzte innerlich und trat einen Schritt weiter vor, sodass sich beide Blicke auf ihn richteten.

„Ich würde ihr niemals etwas antun und... unterbrich mich nicht!", schnitt er ungewohnt scharf ein, als Severus bereits wieder den Mund geöffnet hatte, „Du bist der Richtige, mich einen eindimensionalen Denker zu nennen. Bei den Lügen, die du deiner Tochter über mich aufgetischt hast. Was hast du dazu zu sagen?"

Die beiden schmalen, schwarzen Brauen wanderten hinauf bis an den fettigen, noch immer zerzaus-ten Haaransatz: „Alles was ich ihr erzählt habe entspricht der Wahrheit. Ganz besonders, dass du absolut jede-..."

Da stürzte Tonks ins Zimmer. Ihre Haare kastanienbraun und lang gewellt. Die Spitzen standen besorgt ab: „Remus, wie geht's dir?", schon klammerte die junge Frau an seinem Ellbogen, genau da, wo er sich einen fießen blauen Fleck beim Treppensturz eingefangen hatte. Ihre Umarmung war begleitet von stechendem Schmerz, aber er lächelte nur schief. Ein verächtliches Schnauben ließ ihn wieder aufsehen. Doch Snape rauschte schon an ihm vorbei, auf den Lippen ein spöttisches

„Quod erat demonstrandum..."

Zur Sicherheit des Mädchens und des Ordens ließ Severus Snape sich einige Stunden später von Dumbledore dazu verpflichten, jeden Monat den auf beide Wölfe perfekt abgestimmten Banntrank zu brauen. Zu seinem eigenen Leidwesen würde Remus Lupin also wohl noch eine ganze Weile in der Schuld dieses seltsamen Mannes stehen.

Umgekehrt begegnete Rosemary ihm, Sirius und eigentlich auch allen anderen im Orden sehr schuldbewusst. Severus war nach seiner kleinen Unterhaltung mit Remus noch einmal allein in ihr Zimmer gegangen und hatte sie wahnsinnig traurig zurück gelassen. Auf die wütende Frage Sirius', was er jetzt schon wieder angestellt hätte, hatte Rose nur monoton geflüstert:

„Ich hab ihn enttäuscht."

Jetzt saßen beide Werwölfe im Kreis des Weasleyclans unter dem beachtlichen Tannenbaum, der noch am Heiligabend von Arthur aufgestellt und sogar auf Muggelart von Hermine und Harry geschmückt worden war. Dennoch hatte Erstere es sich nicht nehmen lassen und ihre fabelhaften Zauberkünste angewandt, um die goldenen Vögel auf den Zweigen zum Zwitschern zu bringen und eine Miniaturausgabe des Weihnachtsmannschlittens mit Rentieren aus Walnussholz über die ganze Tanne galloppieren zu lassen. Spätestens als Rosemary vor diesem kleinen Weihnachtskunstwerk stand, erhellten sich ihre Meeraugen, zur Freude aller Zeugen, wieder.

„Wie schön... Wir hatten nie einen Weihnachtsbaum, bei Severus."

„Wundert mich nicht!", stieß Sirius mal wieder in seinem Zweckzynismus durch die weißen, geraden Zähne, die Askaban gut verkraftet hatten. Doch Molly unterbrach ihn ärgerlich und stellte dem kleinen Mädchen ein liebevoll glitzernd verpacktes Weihnachtsgeschenk vor die ein bisschen gerötete Drillingskartoffelnase. Blinzelnd packte Rosemary aus und hielt sich kurz darauf strahlend einen dunkelgrünen Pullover, natürlich geziert von einem großen R, an die viel zu kleine Brust.

„Ich musste sehr schnell machen, weil du so kurzfristig zu uns gestoßen bist. Aber er wird schon passen." - „Irgendwann.", grinsten Fred und George wie so oft synchron, „Wenn er dir nicht gefällt, kann Ron ihn ja auch anziehen!"

Sie lachte kurz, doch strahlte ehrlich dankbar in die Runde und umarmte Molly sogar, die von der Freude des Mädchens absolut gerührt zu sein schien.

Der Weihnachtstag verging damit, dass sich die gesamte Bagage im Hause Black durch die verschiedenen Köstlichkeiten kaute, die serviert wurden. Einige Geschenke wurden noch ausgetauscht, ausgepackt und ausprobiert. Für Rosemary blieb es bei dem weichen Pullover der sich sehr schnell zu Severus' Umhang unter ihrem Kissen gesellt hatte. Sie selbst trug einfache Jeans, dicke Socken und einen Kapuzenpullover. Überraschend unauffällige Muggelkleidung für eine Snape, hatte Remus sich gedacht und sich ein wenig genervt von Sirius korrigieren lassen:

„Sie ist ja keine Snape. Sie wurde nur dazu gemacht."

Doch wie wenig sie nun wirklich blutsverwandt mit Severus war änderte nichts daran, dass eben jener am Folgetag vor der Tür am Grimmauldplatz stand, während einige Mitglieder des Phönixordens schon wieder dabei waren, ihre Taschen zu packen um über Silvester auswärts zu feiern. Remus selbst hatte sein Ankommen gar nicht aktiv bemerkt, war er doch zu abgelenkt von Tonks gewesen, die ihm zu Weihnachten etwas geschenkt hatte, was ihn sich noch älter fühlen ließ: „Ein Spazierstock?"  
„Für deine vielen Spaziergänge. Hoffentlich jetzt auch öfter MIT mir.", hatte sie übermütig gegrinst und sich ein paar der inzwischen azurblauen Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht gepustet.

„Fehlt ja nur noch der Zylinder und die bittere Schokolade, dann kann ich ohne Bedenken in die Altherrencafés gehen, was?", hatte er gescherzt und sich nur ein Schmollen von ihr eingehandelt.

„Das ist nicht alt, sondern klassisch." - „Das ist doch dasselbe!"

„Und wenn schon, alter Mann. Du bist MEIN alter Mann."

Ein Kuss auf die Wange und ein Streicheln durch seine von grauen Strähnen durchzogenen Haare, dann war sie verschwunden. Auf dem weg ins Ministerium. Aurorenarbeit. Irgendwas. Er seufzte schwer und fragte sich mit einem lachenden und einem weinenden Auge, wie er diese Verehrerin verdient hatte.

Da er nun aber vorerst für mindestens einige Stunden erlöst zu sein schien, wollte er sich gern ein wenig von aller Gesellschaft zurück ziehen und sich, mehr oder weniger auf Severus' Anweisung, mit der Fachliteratur, die sich in Rosemarys Gepäck befand, auf den neuesen Stand in Sachen Lykantrophie bringen. Gerade wollte er an ihr Zimmer klopfen, um die relevanten Zeitschriften der letzten Monate auszuborgen, da bemerkte er, dass Severus Snape höchstselbst gerade auf Besuch zu sein schien. Remus' Neuiger hatte Glück, denn die Tür stand bereits eine Handbreit offen. Ganz unüblich für den Tränkemeister, schien jener sie nur nachlässig hinter sich zugezogen zu haben. Gespannt beobachtete er die Szene.

Rosemary saß aufrecht in ihrem Bett, denn sie hatte nach dem reichlichen Mittagessen aus Erschöpfung noch eine Pause einlegen wollen. Severus hatte nicht etwa den Hocker heran gezogen, sondern saß seitlich neben ihr und ordnete ihr gerade mit einer abwesenden Geste die zerzausten Haare.

„Das hier wird dir helfen.", sagte er mit einer ungewohnt sanften Stimme und hielt ihr mit seiner zweiten Spinnenhand ein verkorktes Reagenzglas entgegen, welches sie neugierig an sich nahm, öffnete, und auf sein Nicken hin ohne großes Zögern leerte. Remus wunderte sich darüber nicht, denn auch er hatte stets alles kommentarlos geschluckt, was Severus ihm je gereicht hatte. Um jemanden hinterhältig zu vergiften und so zu tun, als sei etwas mit einem Brauprozess schief gelaufen, hätte dem Stolz des sonst so wenig gryffindorschen Hauslehrers nun doch nicht gepasst... Fasziniert beobachtete Remus nun, wie die weißblonen Haare des Mädchens sich zunächst zu bewegen schienen, als wöllten sie ein Eigenleben entwickeln. Erst auf den zweiten Blick wurde klar, dass sie schlichtweg wuchsen. Binnen Sekunden flossen weiche, glänzende Wellen den schmalen Körper des Mädchens hinab, bis über die Schulterblätter. Rosemarys Augen leuchteten auf. Laut staunend hob sie die Stähnen an, wog sie in ihren Händen und lies sie durch ihre gespreizten Finger fließen. Dies schien die gewünschte Reaktion gewesen zu sein, denn Severus lächelte zufrieden und nickte knapp.

„Es sollte für eine ganze Menge Vollmonde reichen."

„Danke!", das Mädchen stand halb in ihrem Bett und Remus blieb die Luft weg, als sie sich vorbeugte und den sonst so miesepetrigen Tränkemeister einfach so umarmte. Herzlich. Warm.

Die langen dünnen Finger strichen über ihren Rücken, auch Severus konnte es nicht lassen und wickelte sich einige dicke Locken um die Hand. Da lehnte Rosemary sich zurück und drehte ihm, im perfekten Lotussitz gefaltet, den Rücken zu: „Du musst sie mir noch flechten, ja?"

Remus Lupin wurde klar, wie wenig er diesen Mann kennen musste, während er beobachtete, wie er dem Mädchen sanft durch die Haare strich, um dann mit geschickten Händen einen lockeren, doch zierlich und elegant wirkenden Zopf zu flechten, am unteren Ende führte er die einzelnen Strähnen zusammen. Ganz sanft.


	7. Sieben

Hallo ihr lieben (auch ihr stillen) Leser!  
Schon wieder Freitag.  
Und hier ist Numero 7 :)

7

Die Wochen seit seinem Einzug im Grimmauldplatz hatten sich für Remus dahingezogen wie ein alter Kaugummi. Umso schneller waren die ereignisreichen Weihnachtstage vergangen, in deren Rahmen Arthur Weasley früher aus dem St. Mungo's zurück gekommen, Rosemary in ihre bizarre WG gezogen und der Vollmond vorüber gegangen war. Am Wochenende vor Ende der Weihnachtsferien fand er sich daher überraschend müde wieder und erfuhr erst durch Erzählungen, was sich nach Snapes Besuch bei Rosemary in der Küche noch für ein Theater abgespielt hatte. Sirius und Severus würden es bis in ihren Tod nicht lassen können, aufeinander herum zu hacken, doch nach den Ereignissen in der Mysteriumsabteilung im Ministerium und der Tatsache, dass Harry alles vorher mit angesehen hatte, verstand Remus Lupin den Gedankengang nur zu gut, dem Dumbledore gefolgt war. Legilimentik und ihr Gegenstück, Okklumentik, waren sehr komplexe Formen der Magie. Er selbst war stets zu willensschwach gewesen, um in die Köpfe anderer Leute einzudringen und die meiste Zeit des Monats selbst zu angegriffen, um sich vernünftig verteidigen zu können. Glücklicher Weise, dachte sich Remus zynisch, war er nie ein alleiniger Geheimniswahrer oder ähnliches gewesen. Nicht wichtig genug.

Ihm gegenüber saß Sirius auf einem Hocker vor dem Kamin. Sie spielten Karten. Mit einem einfachen, unbeweglichen Muggelblatt. Zweidimensionale, tanzende, vollbusige Damen im Schein des Feuers, behauptete sein bester Freund steif und fest, würden ihn einfach zu sehr ablenken, als dass er sich wirklich auf eine gute Partie mit Remus konzentrieren könnte. Seine schwarze Sillouhette fluchte in den letzten Tagen noch immer ab und an über Snape. Ihr erneutes Aufeinandertreffen war Gift für die ohnehin nur von Argwohn und Verpflichtungen geknüpfte Beziehung der beiden gewesen. Rosemary hatte davon nichts mitbekommen, sondern sich nur bewundernde Blicke der Abreisenden Phönixe, sowie des Hausherren selbst eingefangen, dank ihrer neu erworbenen Haarpracht.

„Es macht mich einfach wahnsinnig, Moony."  
„Du hast doch noch überhaupt nichts schlechtes von Harry gehört."

„Mal im Ernst! Der Typ ist gemeingefährlich, das wissen wir doch beide."

„Hast du ihn nicht letztens noch als schwächlich und feige abgekanzelt?"

„Jaa, weil er mir so blöd gekommen ist, aber-..."

„Er ist immer noch sehr wütend auf uns. Und du trägst nicht gerade zu einer Besserung der Situation bei. Du weißt doch genau, dass wir alle gut zusammen halten müssen. Alle."

„Macht euch nicht so viel Sorgen, in der Regel ist Severus nicht sehr nachtragend."

Die beiden Männer schreckten heftig von ihren jeweiligen Blättern auf und drehten sich synchron zu Rosemary, der ihre blonden Locken heute voll und offen über die Schultern fielen. Sie rutschte ein wenig auf dem samtenen dunkelgrünen Polster umher, um es sich neben Remus bequem zu machen. Jener schenkte ihr ein willkommen heißendes Lächeln, während Sirius nur schnauben konnte: „Das sehe ich aber anders. Nicht, dass mich das groß kratzen würde."

Mit einem Ruck stand er auf und grinste sie an:

„Heiße Schokolade mit Schuss gefällig?"

„Ohne.", sagten die anderen beiden gleichzeitig, und Sirius nickte amüsiert lachend und ging in Richtung Küche. Remus nahm sich nicht die Zeit darüber nachzugrübeln, warum er nicht einfach (wie immer) Kreacher an Ort und Stelle befehligt hatte. Dazu war ihm das Gespräch mit Rosy viel zu interessant: „Meintest du das über Severus ernst, Rosemary? Ich meine ja, Sirius hat ja auch niemals aufgehört, sich mit ihm herum zu piesacken. Die werden sich nie ausstehen können. Vor allem nicht, so lange Harry noch im Zentrum unser aller Interessen steht. Als Tatzes Schutzbefohlener und Severus' Lieblingsschüleropfer... Naja, aber..."

Das Mädchen war derweil aufgestanden und hatte sich, ohne Remus die Chance zur Schummelei zu geben, die Blätter der beiden Männer aufmerksam betrachtet. Dann wärmte sie sich ein wenig den Hintern am lodernden Feuer und sah Remus abwartend und fragend an.

„Weißt du...," er räusperte sich, „Ich habe ihm nie wirklich etwas getan. Also, vielleicht... vielleicht war es damals auch ein Fehler, einfach nicht einzugreifen, wenn die beiden-...", er brach überrascht ab, als Rosemary nur nickte. Einige Geschichten schien sie tatsächlich schon zu kennen. Dass Severus ihr derartige Episoden aus seiner Jugend erzählt hatte, verwirrte ihn beträchtlich. Dennoch fuhr er fort: „Aber selbst dann. Das ist so lange her. Und ich habe ihm wirklich nie mehr danach Anlass gegeben, ihn zu verärgern. Wenn er nicht nachtragend ist, was... was verlanlasst ihn denn dann dazu, so... so zu mir zu sein, wie du es gesehen hast?"

„Keine Ahnung."

„Was?"

Rosemary zuckte leicht ihre kleinen Schultern und kam zurück zu ihm auf den altmodischen Chaise Long, den sie sich problemlos teilen konnten.

„Na denkst du, ich stecke in seinem Kopf drin? Woher soll ich schon wissen, was ihn an dir ärgert, außer, dass du ein Werwolf bist und ihn fast umgebracht hättest..."  
„Das war nicht meine Schuld!", brauste Remus ungewollt heftig auf.

„Da hat er Recht.", bekräftigte Sirius und war dabei fast ein wenig kleinlaut, als er die drei Tassen auf dem Tisch mit der gläsernen Platte abstellte. Recht schnell umgriff jeder der Drei eine davon mit den Händen und nippte vorsichtig an der wunderbar dampfenden Schokolade. Erst als sie ihren letzten Schluck genommen hatte, sprach Rosemary wieder:

„Ich denke, da steckt etwas anderes dahinter."

„Etwas anderes?", fragten die beiden Männer sogleich. Doch sie zog nur unschuldig und unwissend lächelnd die Schultern in die Höhe.

Für den Rest des Abends hing jeder seinen eigenen Gedanken nach. Einige Runden verbrachten sie noch zu dritt mit Skat. Nicht, dass Rosemary das Spiel gekannt hätte. Doch sie war eine gute Beobachterin und hatte nach aufmerksamem Verfolgen des Siegs von Sirius über Remus gefragt, ob sie mitspielen dürfte. Nur ab und zu glitt Remus' Blick noch zu ihr hinüber, wenn sie ihn nicht direkt ansprach. Dieses Mädchen gab ihm mehr und mehr Rätsel auf. Nicht über sich, sondern über ihren... Vater?

Tja, das war er wohl. Und er musste sie sehr lieben. Das hatte er einige Tage zuvor selbst beobachten können. Vielleicht war sie der erste Mensch, den er überhaupt wirklich liebte. Wahrscheinlich hatte er noch nie wirklich zärtliche Zuwendungen von einer Frau oder einem Mann erfahren. Das würde ihm auch erklären, warum er SO geworden war...Ob Severus Snape noch eine Jungfrau...?

Remus Lupin schreckte ertappt zusammen, als Sirius ihn verstohlen auf seine geistige Abwesenheit ansprach. Seine blauen Augen blitzten und er wusste genau, dass sein bester Freund die Zeit längst ausgenutzt und ihn für dieses Spiel mit Sicherheit schön beschissen hatte. Dennoch wurde er rot, in der irrigen Annahme, einer der beiden könnte auch nur ahnen, welche unkeuschen Gedanken er gerade an den Zaubertränkemeister verschwendete.

Doch genau diese Ideen ließen ihn auch bis tief in die Nacht nicht los, und so lag er wenig später hellwach in dem Zimmer, in welchem bis vor kurzem Ron und Harry untergebracht gewesen waren und starrte durch das Fenster der Dachschräge hinaus in den blauschwarzen Himmel. Seine feine Wolfsnase nahm die von den Jungs verbliebene Duftmarke wahr. Eine Mischung aus Käsesocken, Rasierschaum und Zahnpasta. Die Nostalgie entzog seiner Kehle ein Seufzen und noch immer mit diesen rumorenden Hintergedanken, verlor er sich in einer wirren Traumwelt, in der er schließlich auf eine bestimmte Erinnerung stieß...

Es war kaum eine richtige Erinnerung und doch sah Remus die Bilder scharf vor sich. Während seines vierten Schuljahres hatte sich in seinem Leben und dem seiner Freunde viel verändert. James und Sirius waren regelmäßig in direkter Nähe irgendwelcher älteren Mädchentrauben, scharf darauf, Erfahrungen zu sammeln. Jedes Wochenende hatten sie bald ihre Dates, während Peter ihnen nachstellte, in der irrigen Hoffnung, auch einmal eine kleine Hexe abzubekommen. Remus hatte sich aus all dem nicht sonderlich viel gemacht. Immer noch waren seine Freunde für ihn da gewesen, hatte er ihnen alles erzählen können, tatsächlich. Dennoch war die Wahrheit, dass er, nach einem ausführlichen Einkauf im Honigtopf, große Teile der Samstage in der Bibliothek im Schloss verbrachte, sich auf die vielen Fächer vorbereitend, die er fakultativ dazu gewählt hatte. An diesen Tagen waren die weitläufigen Gänge von Bücherregalen wie ausgestorben. Logisch. Das lies ihm genug Zeit, sich mit den wichtigsten und begehrtesten Büchern in eine Leseecke zurück zu ziehen und für Aufsätze oder Referate zu recherchieren.

Eines dieser Referate war ihm eher unfreiwillig in Zaubertränke zugetragen worden, um seine Note darin aufzubessern. Denn zu seinem eigenen Leidwesen schien er sich noch so sehr bemühen zu können, er entbehrte einfach eines gewissen Talents im Brauen und Berechnen, obwohl er gerade mit Letzterem ja auch in einem seiner Bestfächer, Arithmanthik, konfrontiert war.

Um sich also entsprechend vorbereiten und das Konzept seines Vortragsthemas erst einmal grundlegend begreifen zu können, suchte er in der entsprechenden Abteilung der Bibliothek und fand ein Werk zur Reaktionsberechnung für Anfänger von der Dimension eines mittleren Grabsteines. Das sollte ausreichend für ihn sein. Mit beiden Händen umfasste er es und beinahe wäre es ihm auf den ohnehin nach Vollmond gerade angeschlagenen Kopf gefallen, als er dabei etwas eiskaltes streifte. Der dicke Wälzer hatte im Regal eine große Lücke hinterlassen, durch die Remus in den nächsten Gang sehen konnte.

Dort hatte Severus Snape gestanden. Seine schmalen, eiskalten Finger schienen noch immer nach dem Buch ausgestreckt, seine Augen milde überrascht. Er bedachte Remus mit einem tiefen, schwer deutbaren Blick, nickte sachte und war Sekunden später auch schon verschwunden.

Seit diesem Samstag Nachmittag beobachtete Remus Lupin immer wieder, dass sein Mitschüler niemals nach Hogsmead zu gehen schien. Stets war er allein in der Bibliothek, meist nahe der verbotenen Abteilung, anzutreffen, genau wie er selbst. Manchmal hatten sie sogar am selben Tisch gesessen und gearbeitet. Und niemals hatte es irgendwelchen Streit gegeben. Sie hatten überhaupt eigentlich niemals geredet. Es war eine stille gegenseitige Akzeptanz gewesen, eine Art angenehmes Schweigen.

Noch ein gutes Jahr lang musste das so gegangen sein. Dann war Remus von Albus Dumbledore unglaublicher Weise zum Vertrauensschüler gemacht worden. Und dennoch hatte er niemals eingegriffen, wenn Sirius und James (und irgendwie auch Peter) die „Schniefelnase" auf der gerade entwickelten Karte aufgespürt und ihm aufgelauert hatten.

Von da an hatte er nie wieder an seiner Seite in der Bibliothek arbeiten können...

Auch den Rest des Monats verfolgten Remus Träume und Gedanken aus dieser Zeit. Es ließ ihn nicht los, dass hinter Severus' Aggression gegen ihn noch etwas weiteres stehen musste. Wie ihm mittlerweile ja klar war, hatte er noch nichtmal mehr eine Phobie vor Werwölfen, denn er hatte ja fünf Jahre lang mit einem zusammengelebt, wenn auch mit einem sehr, sehr jungen Exemplar. Mit eben diesem Mädchen unternahm Remus an den weniger eisigen Januarnachmittagen Spaziergänge durch London. Meistens begleitete die beiden auch ihr großer schwarzer Hund, der so, wenn auch ohne Dumbledores Erlaubnis, nach Tauben jagen, zwischen Parkbäumen umher rennen und sich im Schnee wälzen konnte. Und frei schien. Freier, wenigstens.

Erst Ende Januar, drei Tage vor Vollmond, tauchte Severus Snape tatsächlich wieder auf, im Grimmauldplatz Nummer Zwölf. In seinem Umhang versteckt hielt er zwei hoch angefüllte, noch heiße Reagenzgläser, von denen er das mit der dunkleren, schlammig-bekannten Flüssigkeit wortlos Remus reichte, um das andere für Rosemary bereit auf den Küchentisch abzulegen. Er schien direkt wieder umdrehen und verschwinden zu wollen, möglicher Weise froh, dass er Sirius gar nicht erst begegnete, doch Remus kratzte sich verlegen im Nacken, räusperte sich und hielt ihn auf:

„Severus ich... hast du noch einen Moment?"

Der Tränkemeister hielt inne, drehte sich langsam auf den Versen zu ihm um und verschränkte die in schwarzem, weiten Stoff verhüllten Arme. Nur seine kalten, schmalen Finger blitzten weiß zwischen den Umhangfalten, „Was kann ich noch für sie tun?", seine Stimme triefte vor Sarkasmus. „Ich will mich entschuldigen."

…

„Entschuldigen für... für alles damals. Dass ich dir nie geholfen habe. Dass wir nie gesprochen haben, auch nicht in der... auch nicht in der Bibliothek. Wir hätten..."

„Sicher die besten Freunde werden können, nicht wahr?", giftete er ihm unerwartet kalt und doch stechend dazwischen. Seine Augen blitzten scharf und er schnaubte so abfällig wie möglich durch seine lange Rabenschnabelnase, dass Remus unwohl erstarrte, sich die schweißnassen Hände rieb.

Severus lächelte. Kalt. Bitter.

„Glauben sie mir, Lupin. Es gibt wenig, was mir gleichgültiger sein könnte als unsere Beziehung.", spöttelte er und brachte den Werwolf zu ägerlichem Kieferknirschen, „Sie sind mir herzlich egal, doch die Umstände drängen mich dazu, ihren Aufenthalt sicher zu wissen, weil-"

„Meinetwegen."

Mal wieder hatte das Mädchen sich herein geschlichen und während Remus zusammen zuckte, schien Snape ganz und gar nicht überrascht zu sein. Dennoch wandte er den Kopf zum Treppenabsatz im Flur und streckte leicht eine Hand aus. Mit tapsenden barfüßigen Schritten war sie schnell bei ihm und schmiegte lächelnd ihren blonden Schopf in seine Spinnenbeinhand. Kurz bildete Remus sich ein, sie schnurrte wie ein Kätzchen. Es war ein seltsamer Anblick. Severus' Ausdruck war nicht strahlend vor Freude oder besonders herzlich, doch der harte Zug um seine Mundwinkel schien zu verschwinden und die sonst meist hochgezogenen Brauen legten sich, entspannt, näher über seine Augen. Schließlich reichte er auch ihr den Trank, den sie mit einem ein wenig trotzigen Gesicht einnahm: „Ich hätte meinen auch selbst brauen können."

Doch Severus schüttelte entschieden den Kopf wie ein Lehrer, steckte die leeren Reagenzgläser ein und betrachtete das Mädchen einen Moment, als habe er Mühe, ein strenges Gesicht zu machen, was ihm doch sonst in der Gegenwart seiner Schüler niemals ein Problem war.

„Dafür brauchst du noch eine ganze Menge Übung, wie es aussieht."

„Nein, bei... bei mir wirkt er.", ihre Stimme war plötzlich weinerlich. Ihre Augen groß und nass.

„Und doch hast du nicht nachgedacht und ihn freigiebig ausgeschenkt. Er hätte dich töten können."

Rosemary sah zu Boden, wischte sich mit der kleinen rosa Hand über die tropfende Nase und nickte: „Aber zum Glück sind Sirius und du gekommen, ja... ich weiß. Entschuldigung...", und mit seltsam lauten 'Plopps' fielen dicke Tränen auf das alte Parkett des Esszimmers. Wie hart musste es für so ein kleines Mädchen sein, bei jemandem wie Severus Snape aufzuwachsen, dachte Remus sich einen Moment lang zynisch. Dann kniete der Tränkemeister sich plötzlich hin, sein weiter, schwarzer Reiseumhang aus dicker Wolle fiel wie ein Zelt über seine Füße und man konnte die dünnen, eingeknickten Beine nicht sehen.

Die Hand, welche vorher noch durch die sanft geflochtenen Locken des Mädchens gefahren war, streckte er nun unter ihrem runden Gesicht aus und fing ein paar der Tränen auf. Langsam hob sein Kopf sich, sodass sie auf einer Augenhöhe waren, sein Blick war noch immer ernst.

„Für welche Rezepte verwendet man Tränen, insbesondere die es Phönix?"

Wimmernd blickte sie zu ihm hoch, ihre Lippen knallig pink vom Zähne zusammen beißen. Einen Moment sammelte sie sich noch, dann fing sie an, einige Heiltränke, Liebeszauber und sogar ein paar Zauberstablasierungen aufzuzählen. Auf eine seltsame Art schien sie das zu beruhigen. So sehr, dass sie irgendwann die Augen geschlossen hatte und alle Stürme in den beiden Meeren sich beruhigt hatten, als sie ihn wieder ansah. Severus Snape nickte anerkennend und sagte sehr langsam und so ruhig und tief, wie Remus es nie gehört hatte: „Sehr, sehr gut."

Und Rosemary lächelte und schien aufgeheiterter, als jedes Zugeständis und jedes offen ausgesprochene Wort der Verzeihung es wohl jemals möglich gemacht hätten. Remus schämte sich für seinen abwertenden Gedankengang, was Severus' Erziehungsfähigkeiten anging und erkannte, dass diesem Mädchen wohl mehr pädagogisches Feingefühl und mehr Liebe zuteil wurde, als je einem Hogwartsschüler, und sei er auch ein noch so haustreuer Slytherin.

Kaum hatte er seinen kleinen inneren Monolog beendet, da war der andere bereits aufgestanden und mit einem knappen Nicken in seine Richtung in den dunklen Flur verschwunden. Remus dachte nicht weiter nach, spürte sich ruckartig aufstehen und an der noch immer getröstet in sich hinein lächelnden Rose vorbei rennen. Gerade bevor er die Türklinke hinunter drücken konnte, wurde Snapes ausgestreckter Arm umschlossen und ein wenig ruckartig herum gezogen. Sofort hatte der Tränkemeister eine abwehrende, gebückte Haltung eingenommen und schien schon dabei, seinen Zauberstab zu ziehen. Als könnte ihn jederzeit, auch in diesem geschützten Haus des Phönixordens, jemand angreifen. Dann erkannte er ihn und ließ sich auch noch ein Stück näher ziehen, sein Blick jedoch starr und misstrauisch. Remus fragte sich kurz, warum er selbst so heftig atmete. Aber er hatte beim Anblick von Vater und Tochter eine so große Wut auf sich selbst verspürt. Nicht einmal bei Rosemarys Bemerkung, dass auch Sirius sie gerettet hatte, war er eingeschritten. Was musste er nur getan haben, dass Severus ihn so sehr hasste, so viel mehr als seinen besten Freund, der ihm doch, so war sich Remus immer sicher gewesen, so viel mehr angetan hatte...

„Es kann doch nicht ausschließlich... diese Sache sein!"

Er drängte Snape wie von selbst gegen die Eingangstür, mittlerweile auch eine seiner Schultern mit fester Hand umschlossen, „Es kann doch nicht nur wegen meiner... wegen der Krankheit sein." Sein Atem rasselte laut, „Was ist es, Severus? Warum verzeihst du mir nicht? Was habe ich dir getan?"

Ehe er sich versah hatten sich die schmalen Spinnenfinger auf seine Brust gelegt und stießen ihn mit einer Kraft von sich, die Remus nicht erwartet hatte. Heftig stolpernd fiel er einige Schritte von Snape entfernt so hart auf den staubigen Teppich, dass auch Mrs. Black unter dem Tuch, dass Sirius ihr vorgehängt hatte, aufschrie. Schon stob ihm ein eisiger Luftzug durch die geöffnete Tür entgegen, in deren Rahmen Severus stand, die Hände zu Fäusten geballt und den Mund so verzogen als hätte er ihm am liebsten ins Gesicht gespuckt: „Sie. widern. mich. an."


	8. Acht

Mal wieder ist eine Woche rum, in der ich zwei Prüfungen geschrieben habe. Wuhu. Aber Gott sei Dank bin ich ja mit "Rosmarin" schreibtechnisch schon im dreizehnten Kapitel... da müsst ihr euch also keine Sorgen machen ;)  
Aber erst Mal:  
Einzelantworten, wuhu!

Salinas: Mal wieder: Danke für die aufheiternden Worte. Wie gesagt, zum Glück gibt es ja die Statistiken, und die sagen etwas ganz anderes als der bisher eher magersüchtig wirkende Review-Spiegel ;)

Nina: Erst einmal danke für deinen Review! Was die Sache mit dem "schwachen, unfähigen" Remus betrifft, nun... Das kommt vielleicht darauf an, wie man selbst einen Charakter sieht. Ich halte ihn für einen wahnsinnig starken Menschen, aber keinesfalls für cool und lässig. Gerade in der Zeit, die ich hier schreibe, kam er mir in den Büchern auch anders vor, als vielleicht in den VgdK-Stunden im dritten Band. In Hogwarts war er für ein Jahr lang sicher und wahrscheinlich so glücklich wie selten, weil er sich in einer sehr vertrauten Umgebung bewegen konnte. Aber schon da kam er mir von Anfang an ein wenig... naja, seltsam vor. Genau deswegen mag ich ihn ja so. Er ist m.E. eher ein Grüblertyp, jemand der manchmal vielleicht auch einfach Dinge ZERdenkt. Eine Eigenschaft, die man ihm nach einem Leben, in dem er stets nach Mondphasen herumplanen musste und einem Schicksalsschlag nach dem anderen, was sein persönliches Umfeld betrifft, kaum übel nehmen kann. Gerade neben Sirius, der mir trotz (oder vielleicht gerade wegen) seiner Zeit in Askaban manchmal vorkommt wie der ewig sture Fünfzehnjährige, wirkt Remus auf mich auch weit weniger selbstsicher.  
Naja, aber genug des langen Vortrages :) wir werdne ja sehen, wie sich sein Charakter im Laufe dieser Geschichte noch entfaltet!

...verzeiht mir übrigens die Kürze. Vielleicht kommt nach meiner letzten Prüfung Ende nächster Woche ja überraschend ein Kapitelchen mehr oder so etwas... okay? :D

8

In diesem Monat bekam Remus den Tränkemeister nicht mehr zu Gesicht. Wie er von Rose erfuhr, war er am Folgetag fast zwei Stunden früher gekommen als zuvor, hatte ihr die beiden Gläser voll Trank wortlos übergeben (sie zu unterscheiden war ein leichtes, denn das mit dem abstoßenderen Geruch, dass mehr Schlamm als Sumpfwasser ähnelte, war zweifellos für ihn bestimmt) und war postwendend gegangen. Am dritten Tag, vor der Vollmondnacht war Albus Dumbledore im Kamin erschienen und hatte die beiden Werwölfe gebeten, die nächsten Stunden zu 'ihrer eigenen Sicherheit' in Remus' alter Jägerhütte am Rand eines schwarzen Waldes, weit außerhalb Londons, zu verbringen. Kurz vor ihrer Abreise hatte sie eine Expresseule mit einem kleinen, ledernen Köcher erreicht, in dem zwei fast noch kochende Tränke in Reagenzgläsern auf sie gewartet hatten.

Wenig später saßen sie beide an dem kleinen Tisch in der Hütte auf sehr volkstümlichen und relativ unbequemen Stühlen, schlürften Tee und sahen dem Vollmond entgegen. Beide schwiegen, schienen auf sich selbst konzentriert und die feinen Nasen verrieten ihnen, dass der jeweils andere ebensolche Angst verspürte, wie sie selbst. Es war eine seltsame Form der Verbundenheit, die da zwischen ihnen herrschte. Jetzt, da Severus höchstselbst ihre Medizin bereitet hatte, fürchtete Remus sich im Grunde nicht davor, dass irgendetwas schief gehen konnte. Dennoch hatte er bemerkt, wie bedrückt Rose gewesen war, dass er am dritten Tag noch nicht einmal mit ihr hatte reden wollen. Und das schlechte Gewissen saß ihm schwer im Nacken. Irgendwie schien er ja Schuld zu haben, auch, wenn er diesen seltsamen Mann nach wie vor nicht verstanden hatte.

„Es tut mir Leid, dass er meinetwegen nicht mehr gekommen ist.", brachte er über die Lippen, seine Finger rieben nervös am gelblichen Porzellan der kalten Teetasse. Doch zu seiner Überraschung wandte das Mädchen ein: „Das lag nicht an dir."

Zweimal blinzelte er verwirrt, dann nickte sie sachte.

„Ich denke, dass es das Mal war. Ich denke, das Mal hat gebrannt. Er konnte nicht anders."

„Wie... warum bist du dir da so sicher?"

„Ich weiß nicht. Aber es würde ihn nicht kleiden, nicht zu erscheinen, ohne triftigen Grund."

Traurig lächelnd sah sie groß und blau zu Remus hinauf, „Wie ich schon sagte ist er eigentlich nicht sonderlich nachtragend."

In diesem Moment schoben sich die dichten Wolken über Englands Himmel auseinander, und dazwischen hervor kam der gleißend helle Vollmond. Schnell und fast synchron standen die beiden auf und entkleideten sich noch rasch. Diesmal beide ohne große Skrupel und nur mit dem Gedanken, ihre guten Sachen nicht zu zerreißen.

Splitternackt standen sie einander gegenüber und zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben beobachtete Remus Lupin wie es von Weitem aussah, wenn ein Mensch zum Wolf wurde...

An dem haarlosen Kinderkörper Rosemarys dauerte es noch deutlich länger als bei ihm selbst, bis das Fell durch die Haut gestoßen war, bis ihre kleinen Gliedmaßen sich schmerzhaft gestreckt hatten, ihr Rückrat sich rund bog. Auch in seinem eigenen Körper spürte er Schmerzen und dennoch ihren aufmerksamen Blick. Beide sanken sie auf ihre Knie und standen sich kurz darauf gegenüber. Auf Augenhöhe. Zwei Wölfe. Zwei von derselben Art.

Roses Wolfsform schien zunächst zu zögern, legte leicht demütig die Ohren an, doch erleichtert stellte Remus fest, dass sein Körper sehr genau auf ihn hörte und dass ihre Witterung in ihm lediglich dieses warme Gefühl von Verständnis, von Verbundenheit hervor rief und alle sexuellen Triebe unter Verschluss blieben. Sie war eine durchaus hübsche Wölfin, mit fast cremefarben-weißem Fell und großen blauschwarzen Augen. Ihre Neugier schien nach einigen Minuten ebenfalls die Angst zu überwinden und langsam kam sie ihm näher. Sie tunkten die Nasen in das Halsfell des anderen. Sie schlugen ein paar Mal zuversichtlich mit den Ruten, hechelten sich ein wenig an. Dann schrie draußen im Wald eine Eule und durch das angekippte Fensterchen drang ein frischer Wind. Es hatte begonnen zu schneien und nachdem sich die beiden Wölfe ein verständigendes Zeichen gegeben hatten, verließen sie nur mit einem kurzen gemeinsamen Ruck gegen die Tür die Hütte und tauchten ihr Pfoten in den Neuschnee.

Es war ein herrliches, erfüllendes Gefühl, wie der frische Wind und die Aromen des ganzen Waldes um ihre Nasen strömten. Kiefernnadeln knirschten unter ihren Schritten auf dem Boden, hier und da stoben Fledermäuse aus den Gebüschen auf. Die längste Zeit verbrachten sie am Ufer eines halb zugefrorenen Sees über dem sich auf wunderbare Weise, obwohl es doch noch Winter war, ein paar Glühwürmchen tummelten, nach denen sie wie wild sprangen und schnappten. Gemeinsam durchstreiften sie stundenlang den dunklen Wald, der für diese Nacht ihr zu Hause war, in dem sie beide die Gewissheit hatten, zu ein und derselben Familie zu gehören.

Auch in den Folgemonaten verbrachten die beiden Werwölfe viel Zeit miteinander. Schnell hatten sie nach dieser 'ersten Nacht' begriffen, wie viel mehr sie sich als Artgenossen gegenseitig verstanden. Sie konnten sich zum ersten Mal frei heraus über die Verwandlung, über ihre Gefühle davor, währenddessen und danach unterhalten. Auch mit Sirius saßen sie oft zusammen, der ihnen gespannt lauschte und sie in mancher Nacht als großes, schwarzes Rudelmitglied begleitete. Tatsächlich waren die Bande zu dem Mädchen binnen drei Monaten so stark, dass es sogar Tonks auffiel, die sonst immer nur Augen für Remus selbst gehabt hatte. Fast ein wenig misstrauisch war sie und Sirius neckte sie oft damit, ob sie vielleicht eifersüchtig auf die junge Ms. Snape sei. In deren Abwesenheit benutzte er diesen Namen noch immer mit einer gewissen Abfälligkeit, auch wenn er von Severus' Verhalten gegenüber seinem besten Freund nichts erfahren hatte.

„Du kannst zu mir ziehen. Ich habe ein kleines Haus gekauft, von meinem gesparten Geld. Sehr idyllisch und ganz einsam, an einem See.", grinste Tonks an einem Nachmittag im März, als sie draußen im Garten hinter dem alten Haus auf einer Steinbank saßen und die ersten Sonnenstrahlen des Frühlings genossen. Um ihren schwarzweiß lackierten Fingernagel zwirbelte sie eine seiner hellbraunen Strähnen, die ziemlich lang gewachsen waren, weil sein Körper dank des Wolfsbanns unter keinen zu starken Mangelerscheinungen litt.

Remus hatte sich mittlerweile, das musste er zugeben, sehr an ihre Anwesenheit gewöhnt. Sie war eine durchaus kluge und vor allem sehr mutige Hexe. Er begriff zwar bis heute nicht genau, warum sie so einen Narren an ihm gefressen hatte und stets vor Freude die Haarfarbe wechselte, wenn sie ihn sah. Doch Remus Lupin war es ja ohnehin nicht wirklich gewohnt, übermäßíg gemocht zu werden und entschuldigte sich vor sich selber auch damit, wenn er ihre violetten Schmetterlingsküsse dankend annahm und manches Mal auch zurück gab. Nymphadora hatte es unterdessen geschafft, bis auf seinen Schoß hinüber zu rutschen und ein bisschen zu sehr wie ein Teenager den Arm um seinen entspannten und seit Langem nicht schmerzenden Nacken zu legen. Fragend blickte er sie mit seinen Bernsteinaugen an und legte ein wenig den Kopf schief. Sie fand das süß. Warum auch immer.  
„Zu dir ziehen? Ich fühle mich hier im Grimmauldplatz ganz wohl. Und du weißt doch, dass Sirius sehr einsam ist."

Tonks nickte langsam, wenn auch ein wenig unwillig.

„Ja, schon. Aber ich dachte, jetzt wo Rosemary ja da ist. Ich meine, sie verstehen sich ja sehr gut... Naja, ist ja auch egal. Wir haben eine Menge Zeit.", grinste sie zufrieden und sogar ziemlich hinreißend. Dabei spielte sie ein wenig mit dem Spazierstock, ihrem geschmacklosen Weihnachtsgeschenk für Remus, und wollte gerade noch irgendetwas einwenden, um ihn umzustimmen, als das blonde Mädchen zu ihnen auf die steinerne Terasse heraus trat. Ihre Haare glitzerten im Frühlingslicht, auch wenn ihr rundes Gesicht von der plötzlichen Wärme noch etwas röter war als sonst. In ihrer kleinen Hand hielt sie einen Umschlag mit gebrochenem Siegel und ein Blatt Pergament, auf dem Remus auch von weitem die gestochene Handschrift Snapes erkannte.

„Ich hatte Recht, es war... es war das Mal.", sagte sie langsam, offensichtlich darum bemüht, nicht nur Remus anzusehen. Anders als Ginny und Hermine schien Rosemary weit weniger begeistert von der jungen Metamorphmaga zu sein. Remus legte erneut fragend den Kopf schief und während er eine weiche Frauenhand fühlte, die seinen Nacken dafür kraulte, was eigentlich gar nicht sein Ziel gewesen war, sprach Rosemary trotzdem weiter:  
„Severus möchte, dass wir einige Sachen aus seinem Haus holen."

Tonks schmiegte ihre Wange an Remus' kratzige und ganz kurz entdeckte jener auf dem Gesicht des Mädchens diesen abschätzigen Zug um die Mundwinkel, den er bisher nur bei einem einzigen Menschen gesehen hatte...

Sie überreichte ihm schweigend den Brief und lief schnellen Schrittes und mal wieder barfuß quer durch den noch von seichtem Schnee bedeckten, altmodischen und verwucherten Garten, hin zu einer Hängematte, in der Sirius Black anrührend friedlich in der Sonne hin und her schaukelte.

Nur schwer wandte Remus seinen Blick ab und schob auch Dora ein wenig von sich, um sich auf die zwar ordentliche, aber hastig wirkende Schrift zu konzentrieren.

„Rosemary,

Seit Januar bin ich sehr beschäftigt. Der Dunkle Lord erteilt mir immer wichtigere Aufgaben und ich kann nicht mehr oft in Spinner's End sein, um ein Auge auf das Haus zu haben. Damit mir die Verwaltung bestimmter Dinge nicht zu sehr entgleitet, hat ER den Einhändigen dort hin geschickt um mir zu assistieren, Peter, du weißt.

Lass dir von Professor Dumbledore einen Helfer stellen und besorge (bei Tageslicht) folgende Dinge. Du weißt, wo sie stehen.

S.S."

Anbei lag eine Liste. Offensichtlich vor allem Buchtitel. Doch trotzdem stutzte Remus. Für Severus waren das nicht gerade typische Bücher. Und er Begriff auch nicht, was an ihnen so gefährlich sein konnte. Es war ausschließlich Muggelliteratur:

Krieg und Frieden – Leo Tolstoi.

Die Buddenbrooks – Thomas Mann.

Eine Weihnachtsgeschichte – Charles Dickens.

Sinn und Sinnlichkeit – Jane Austen.

Besonders die letzten beiden Titel empfand er als sehr irritierend. Kitschige Romane oder Kindermärchen aus den vorigen Jahrhunderten waren nun wirklich nicht das, was er einem Severus Snape zugetraut hätte. Waren Voldemorts Anhänger vielleicht so fanatisch gegen die Muggelwelt eingestellt, dass man schon wegen ein wenig trivialer Lektüre zur Exekution abgeführt wurde? Nun, zutrauen würde Remus es diesem irren Kreis von schwarzen Zauberern und Hexen. Das erklärte allerdings nicht die beiden letzten Dinge, die Snape ebenso aus seinem Haus entfernt wissen wollte:

Den Wok und die Sojasoße.

Remus blinzelte und laß noch einmal. Doch es stand weiter so da. Hatte Sirius möglicher Weise Recht, und Severus war nun wirklich komplett verrückt geworden? Er verstand ihn jedenfalls überhaupt nicht mehr. Hatte er ihn je auch nur ein wenig verstanden?

Gerade erklommen Rose und Sirius die Treppen zur Terasse und sahen ihn fest an. Anscheinend hatte sie ihn schon aufgeklärt. In Nymphadoras Augen lagen Zweifel. Das Misstrauen gegenüber Snape schien irgendwie in der Familienlinie der Blacks zu liegen. Doch Remus war von diesem plötzlichen Auftrag fast positiv überrascht. Diese Nachricht bedeutete zwar unterschwellig, dass es zum erneuten Erstarkten von Voldemort und seinen Anhängern gekommen war. Tatsächlich aber würde er die Chance bekommen, das private zu Hause von Snape näher zu besehen. Er nickte ruhig.  
„Ich werde dich begleiten."


	9. Neun

Hallo ihr vielen, regelmäßigen und zum Großteil stummen Leserlein.  
Ganz viel Spaß wünscht man auch dies Wöchleich mit Kapitäääl...

9

Wenige Tage später hatte das Kaminfeuer im Bibliothekszimmer der Blacks geflackert und Snapes unverkennbare Rabenschnabelnase war grün darin aufgelodert. Remus Lupin war gerade auf seinem inzwischen absolut favorisierten Sofa des Anwesens eingenickt, auf dem Bauch eine halbgeschmolzene Tafel wunderbarer Schokolade und ein mittelalterliches 'Fachbuch' voller schauerlicher Aufsätze über Werwölfe. Seine Haare waren zerzaust gewesen, seine Hände klebrig und er hatte sich Severus gegenüber zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben ungepflegt und ein wenig peinlich gefühlt. Doch auch wenn er sich eingebildet hatte, ein spöttisches Zucken in dessen Mundwinkel zu erkennen, so teilte er ihm nur sehr sachlich Datum und Zeit mit, zu denen sein Privatwohnsitz für Rosemary und den erkorenen Begleiter problemlos zugänglich sein würde. Dass es sich bei Letzterem um Remus Lupin höchstselbst handeln würde, hatte dieser wohlwissentlich verschwiegen, um einem vorherigen Einschreiten des Hausherren vorzubeugen.

Remus und Rosemary apparierten vor Snapes Haus. In eine deprimierende Gegend. Spinner's End war ein verrauchter kleiner Ort rund um eine große Fabrik, die ihre glamourösen Zeiten wohl in der Industriellen Revolution gesehen hatte. Wie in einer Spirale reihten sich um die großen Brenntürme lange Zeilen typisch britischer Reihenhäuser. Es war eine dieser Städte, über denen stets ein grauer Schleier lag, sodass nie reines, klares Sonnenlicht hinein schien. So unauffällig wie die Umgebung war auch das Haus selbst. Recht klein, gedeckt mit alten, rußigen Schindeln. Zwei Stockwerke, ein Dach aus faulig aussehenden, unglasierten Ziegeln, über die sich hier und da einige Moosfinger erstreckten. Kurz erhaschte Remus einen Blick auf das grünstichige Messingschild an der knarzenden Vorgartentür, auf der in altmodisch geschlungenen Buchstaben ein Name stand, der jedoch ganz eindeutig nicht 'Snape' war.

„Sind wir hier richtig?", fragte er vorsichtig, doch Rosemary sah sich gar nicht um. Sie beide waren informiert darüber, dass Severus für diesen Nachmittag alle Schutzzauber um das Haus herum aufgehoben hatte. Ein wenig beklommen tapste Remus hinter dem Mädchen her, das auf der modrig wirkenden Fußmatte in die Hocke ging, und aus ihrem Turnschuh mit spitzen Fingern einen Schlüssel zog, der ebenso altmodisch wirkte wie das ganze Häuschen und genauso antiquiert wie die Alltagskleidung seines Besitzers.

Auch das Innere des Heims, in welchem sich Rosemary tatsächlich sehr vertraut bewegte, wirkte auf Remus zunächst äußerst klischeehaft. Es war ein übliches Reihenhaus, wie er schon viele gesehen hatte, nur staubiger und vor allem sehr düster. Es wirkte gerade so, als habe hier lange niemand wirklich gelebt. In der Küche war alles eher zweckmäßig eingerichtet. Ein paar Gerätschaften, der Gasofen mit einer Schublade unter der Backröhre, aus dem Rosemary ihm den blanken, gusseisernen Wok reichte und eine Art Speisekammer, aus der sie mit Bestimmung eine kleine Flasche Sojasauce gezogen hatte, waren umsichtig gepflegt und blitzten vor Sauberkeit. Doch außer einer Vielzahl Gewürze und ein paar haltbaren Grundnahrungsmitteln wie Reis und Nudeln, fand sich sonst nicht viel. Remus hatte zwar bei Snapes hagerer Gestalt nie damit gerechnet, dass er ein großer Esser wäre, doch diese Vorräte erschienen ihm schon ziemlich mager.

Leider barg die Küche offenbar auch keine weiteren Geheimnisse und Rosemary ging mit ihm sehr, sehr gezielt am Arbeitszimmer vorbei, in dem er durch einen Türspalt einen großen dunklen Arbeitstisch erkannte, der unaufgeräumter war als erwartet. Mehrere wichtig aussehende Bücher und Pergamente stapelten sich dort durcheinander, nur eine große schwarze Schreibfeder mit grünem Schimmer stand ordentlich in einer filigranen, gläsern glitzernden Halterung neben einem großen Fass schwarzer und einer Reihe Fässchen mit verschiedenfarbiger Tinte. Ein silbriger, doch weithin von Kerzenwachs überwucherter Leuchter an der Tischkante deutete auf viele arbeitsintensive Nächte hin.

„Die Bücher sind oben!", rief Rosemarys energische, wenn auch helle Stimme ihn wach. Sie zog ihn an seinem Handgelenk die knarzenden, engen Treppenstufen hoch, in den nächsten schmalen Flur. Das Zimmer, was offensichtlich die kleine private Bibliothek des Tränkemeisters war, erinnerte Remus sehr stark an einen ähnlichen Raum im Hause Black. Auch hier stand eine sehr gemütliche Runde Sessel und Couchen in der Mitte des Zimmers, und an den Wänden kletterten hohe, schwarzbraune Regale mit zahllosen Büchern empor. Direkt neben der Tür entdeckte Remus eine Trittleiter und während Rosemary ebendiese an einer der Wände aufstellte, warf er selbst noch einen Blick auf die Bücherliste und begann, die übersichtlich alphabetisch geordneten Reihen von „T" nach Tolstoi abzusuchen...

Es frustrierte Remus Lupin, dass er scheinbar noch nicht einmal in der Lage war, das Bilbiothekssystem dieses Mannes zu durchschauen und er starrte verdutzt auf die zweite Lage Bücher hinter der ersten „T"-Reihe, aus der Rosemary gerade als drittes auch „Krieg und Frieden" geholt hatte und ihn mit ihren vollgepackten rosa Armen ein wenig keck angrinste.  
„Wir haben schon alle."

Seufzend schüttelte Remus den Kopf und nahm ihr die Bände wortlos ab. Das war also seine Exkursion in das Reich Severus Snapes gewesen. Er war schon dabei, auf die Treppe und die Haustür zu zusteuern, da hielt Rosemary an einer zweiten Tür :„Warte noch kurz..."

Verwirrt sah Remus auf seine Arme hinab und ging ihr dann nach. Fehlte noch eines...? Doch ihm blieb keine Sekunde, die Muggelbücher nachzuzählen, denn er wunderte sich noch viel mehr, als er in diesem Zimmer stand. Das Kinderzimmer. Natürlich. Er hatte gar nicht darüber nachgedacht, dass Rosemary das letzte halbe Jahrzehnt ja auch hier irgendwo in diesem Haus gelebt haben musste.

Der Raum unterschied sich so stark von allen anderen im Haus, dass Remus glauben wollte, sie wären durch eine Geheimtür irgendwie zu den Nachbarn durchgebrochen. Ein runder, gelber Lampion mit einer, wie er überrascht feststellte, elektrischen Glühbirne, baumelte über einer Handvoll heller Kiefernholzmöbel mit unregelmäßiger Maserung und vielen kleinen, schwarzen Flecken. Die Wände waren in sattem, warmen Orange gestrichen und verschiedene, offenbar selbstgemalte Bilder waren wild daran aufgereiht. Unter dem Hochbett an der linken Zimmerwand war ein Regal eingerichtet, dass für ein 10jähriges Mädchen reichlich vollgestopft mit Büchern war. Unter dem Fenster glänzte eine große Arbeitstischplatte mit einem relativ modern aussehendem Schreibtischstuhl. Ungläubig betrachtete Remus die Lineale, Klebestreifen, Füllfederhalter und Kugelschreiber. Der ganze Rest des Hauses mochte relativ altmodisch sein, aber hier war er offenbar in einer kleinen Oase gelandet.

„Ist so ein Zimmer im Haus eines Todessers nicht... ein wenig auffällig?", fragte er langsam, während er Rosemarys kleine Bildergalerie abschritt. Blumenwiesen und Ponnys, Blutlachen und Totenschädel, viele blau-weiße Bilder, auf denen Mondphasen Ton in Ton aufgezeichnet waren. „Es ist versteckt. Er versiegelt es mit einem Bannspruch, dann verschwindet die Tür in der Wand und ich und das Zimmer sind praktisch nicht da."

Ihre rosa Hände fuhren suchend über die Buchrücken. Remus stellte sich neben sie. Viele Kinderbücher, das meiste davon Muggelmärchen. Ein paar Schulbücher. An der Seite an das Regal gelehnt war eine alte Drehtafel aus grünlichem Schiefer. Darauf waren noch einige Kreidezeichnungen zu sehen.

Satzbilder, Dreieckswinkel, ein Tierskelett. Eine ordentliche Kinder- und eine gestochen scharfe Erwachsenenhandschrift. Gedankenversunken hob Remus einen Kreidestummel aus der Versenkung hervor: „Er hat dich unterrichtet, privat?"

„Ja. Alles andere wäre zu kompliziert gewesen.", sagte sie so abgeklärt, dass Remus sich noch vor ein paar Wochen gewundert hätte. Doch er kannte sie mittlerweile recht gut.

„Und jetzt, wenn dieser Pettigrew kommt, ist das alles zu riskant. Severus hat das schon geahnt. Deswegen wohne ich jetzt bei euch.", sie drehte ihm kurz den Kopf zu und lächelte elfenhaft. Er nickte sachte. Dann seufzte sie auf. Und er wunderte sich.

„Ich finde dieses blöde Buch nicht. Kann doch nicht wahr sein."

Hoffnungsvoll blinzelte Remus: „Vielleicht im Schlafzimmer?"

Private Räume. Hinweise, dachte er. Und war enttäuscht, als sie den Kopf schüttelte.

„Kann ich mir nicht vorstellen."

„Probieren geht über...", wandte er wieder vorsichtig ein, und ihr innerer Konflikt schien Sekunden lang zu dauern. Remus war sich klar, dass Severus von ihr erwartete, ihrer Schutzbegleitung so wenig der Habseligkeiten der Snapes zugänglich zu machen wie möglich. Und Arbeits- und Schlafzimmer fielen mit Sicherheit in die Kategorie 'Absolutes Sperrgebiet'.

„Ach na gut!", gab sie dennoch nach. Remus spürte, wie sich ein Grinsen auf sein Gesicht stahl, so triumphierend wie es sonst für Sirius typisch war. Er wollte endlich mehr wissen. Schnurstracks drehte er sich um, hatte sich schon ausgerechnet, welche Tür dorthin führen würde und war schneller über die Schwelle zum Flur getreten, als Rosemary es sich noch anders hätte überlegen können.

Der erste Eindruck des Zimmers war mehr als enttäuschend. Es war grau und schwarz, mit einem Bett, einem Schrank, einer Kommode. Die Vorhänge schienen eine Weile nicht gewaschen und seit Ewigkeiten zugezogen zu sein. Hier war nicht wie im Kinderzimmer flauschiger Teppich verlegt. Der Boden blieb kalt, holzig, an die Planken eines alten Segelschiffs erinnernd. Rosemary schien schon jetzt ein schlechtes Gewissen zu haben und kramte sogleich im dunklen, hölzernen Nachttisch, auf dem sich wiederum diverse dicke Wälzer stapelten. Remus Lupin fühlte, wie es unter seinen Fingernägeln brannte und er musste sich sehr beherrschen, um gemessenen Schrittes zur Wand neben dem Fenster zu gehen und sich nicht sofort mit der Nase an den zahlreichen kleinen Bilderrahmen entlang zu tasten. Offenbar war es eine Sammlung von Familienfotos. Sehr konservativ aussehende Zauberer mit schwarzen Haaren und Adlernasen, die teils listig, teils herablassend, teils respektheischend auf den Betrachter niedersahen.

Nur ein Foto stach heraus.

Remus weitete die Augen. Sein 15jähriges Selbst lächelte ihn, müde nach einer Vollmondnacht, doch zufrieden leuchtend an. Er hatte sein Gesicht in dieser Phase schon oft im Spiegel gesehen. Unterm Arm eine große gedrehte Papiertüte, unverkennbar aus dem Honigtopf. Ein paar Zentimeter darüber eingehakt ging keine Geringere als Lily Evans. Ihre flammend roten, langen Haare verwoben sich im Herbstwind mit seinen dunkelblonden, schon damals recht dünnen Strähnen. Ein ziemlich lächerlicher Bartflaum kroch gerade über sein Kinn. Und ihre Klamotten erst. Die 70er.

Es grinste.

Er erinnerte sich auch diesmal wieder relativ genau an dieses Hogsmeade-Wochenende. Während die übrigen Herumtreiber eher zu Mädchenauftreibern avancierten, hatte Remus es weiterhin vorgezogen, seinen süßen Sünden im Honigtopf treu zu bleiben. Spontan hatte Lily sich ihm angeschlossen und war an seiner Seite durch den kleinen Ort gebummelt. Es war ein friedlicher Tag gewesen. Wohlige Wärme stieg bei der Erinnerung an Brausekugeln mit Chilimarmeladenfüllung, schielende Schokonussaugen und Vierundzwanzigstundentoffés in seinem Magen auf.

Doch was in aller Welt machte dieses Foto an diesem seltsamen Ort?

Ehe er sich selbst daran hindern konnte, nahm er das Bild von der Wand. Graue Staubflecken klebten sofort an seinen feuchten Fingerspitzen fest. Das Motiv blieb und der Herbst im Hintergrund war ein seltsamer Kontrast zu dem Frühjahr, was sich gerade, zumindest außerhalb dieses Hauses, abspielte, und ein paar warme Strahlen durch einen Spalt in der Vorhangwand warf.

Remus wusste nicht, ob Rosemary bemerkt hatte, wie das Foto im Inneren seines Umhangs verschwunden war, als sie das Zimmer, das Haus, den Ort verlassen hatten. Die Bücher, die Soße und den Wok hatten sie mithilfe eines einfachen Ausdehnungszaubers in einer schmalen, ein wenig zerschlissene Aktentasche unter gebracht, die er unter seinen Arm klemmte, um zu apparieren. So konnte er auch den Bilderrahmen, zwei Stofflagen näher an seinem Körper angedrückt, sicher befördern und kehrte mit allen sieben Sachen und dem Mädchen in den Grimmauldplatz zurück.


	10. Zehn

Hallo ihr Lieben!

Dank der Leserstatistik, dass die meisten von euch stumm, aber viele offenbar sehr treu sind. Danke dafür! :D Viel Spaß...

10

Nach dem Besuch im grauen Spinner's End kam Remus das Heim der Blacks, mit den beheizten, stets sanft beleuchteten Zimmern, durch deren Fenster sie das aus der Reihe hervor tretende Haus anschaute, regelrecht einladend vor. Auch tagsüber bewegte sich in London deutlich mehr als in dem nebligen Arbeiterstädtchen. Die sonst so dichte britische Wolkendecke brach über ihnen auf, worauf es ihr einige verirrte Frühjahrsblüher in der Erde des Wuchergartens nachtaten. Bald folgten Remus und Sirius dem blonden Mädchen auf ihren Barfußpfaden und trieben sich immer häufiger in der gut versteckten, kleinen Oase hinter dem Phönixhauptquartier herum. Zu der ersten gesellten sich schnell zwei weitere Hängematten unter dem Jahrzehnte alten Terzett von Kirschbäumen. Recht schnell waren die drei Teilzeitvierbeiner zu einer bizarren Wohngemeinschaft verwachsen, die sich die Zeit neben reichlicher Lektüre und ausgedehnten Mahlzeiten vor allem mit verschiedenen Kartenspielen (Rosemary lernte binnen ein paar Wochen ungefähr zehn neue) oder selten auch mit Gassigängen (Sirius angeleint) vertrieben.

Weder der Orden, noch Harry Potters Vorbestimmung und die fragliche Lage gegenüber der dunklen Seite waren etwaige Themen ihrer Unterhaltungen. Auch die geheimnisvollen Artefakte, die Muggelbücher und asiatischen Kochutensilien, die Rosemary und Remus in erfolgreicher Mission aus Severus Snapes Privathaushalt entführt hatten, tauchten nicht wieder auf. Zwar hatten beide Männer, der eine mehr, der andere weniger unauffällig, in den ersten Tagen nach ihrer Rückkehr versucht, der Ziehtochter des düsteren Doppelagenten etwas zu entlocken. Aber Snape schien ihr seine Prioritäten sehr klar gemacht zu haben und so blieben alle Habseligkeiten mit ihren Geheimnissen unter Verschluss in Rosemarys Zimmer.

Bis zu dem einen Abend an Ostern, als Sirius' Patensohn ihn und seinen besten Freund inständig um ein Gespräch bat...

Durch eine unglückliche Fügung (und zweifellos mit reichlich Nachhilfe durch die Potter-eigene Neugierde) war Harry auf verborgene Erinnerungen Snapes gestoßen, aus ihrem gemeinsamen fünften Jahr in Hogwarts und war nun verunsichert. Remus hatte selten einen Jungen kennen gelernt, der einen so ausgeprägten Gerechtigkeitssinn hatte, wie Harry Potter. Nach all den Heldengeschichten, die ihm über seinen verstorbenen Vater James erzählt worden waren, bekam er nun Zweifel und so etwas wie eine verdrehte Form von Mitleid mit seinem sonst so verhassten Zaubertränkelehrer. Er schien inständig zu hoffen, dass diese Erinnerungen nicht der vergangenen Realität entsprachen. Eine Illusion, die Remus und Sirius ihm zähneknirschend nehmen mussten. Es war die Wahrheit. Sie hatten ihn so behandelt. Und keiner hatte etwas dagegen getan. Dass sein bester Freund dennoch versuchte, Remus irgendwie aus der Sache heraus und heilig zu sprechen, rührte ihn. Doch die Schuldgefühle, die sich in seiner Magengegend ausbreiteten, wurden dadurch nicht gemindert. Und er wollte es vor Sirius zwar nicht so eindeutig formulieren, doch er fand es vom sonst doch moralischen Vorbild Harry ganz und gar nicht fair, einfach in Gedanken einzudringen, von denen er genau gewusst hatte, dass sie ihm eigentlich verwehrt hatten bleiben sollen. Seinem verantwortungsvollen Paten kamen solche Gedanken selbstverständlich nicht, der tobte nur los, als ihm eröffnet wurde, dass Snape Konsequenzen aus Harrys Tat gezogen hatte. Doch in diesem Punkt konnte Remus nur in sich hinein nicken, als Sirius sich aufregte.

„Dieser Egoist! Er bringt dich in große Gefahr damit, wenn er dir diese Okklumentik nicht beibringt!"

Remus selbst hatte Harry nach den Weihnachtsferien noch eingeschärft, wie wichtig dieser Unterricht für ihn und seinen Schutz vor Voldemort sein würde. Und er war auch überzeugt, dass Severus, trotz aller Bösartigkeit, die ihm von Schülern nachgesagt wurde, ein durchaus guter und eindringlicher Lehrer war. Ihm war klar, dass der Misserfolg der Privatstunden in den Kerkern nicht auf seine Fähigkeiten zurück zu führen war, sondern viel schlimmer, auf schlichte emotionale Belange, welche die beiden voneinander distanzierten. Wahrscheinlich war es Severus ebenso schwer gefallen wie Harry, Konzentration zu bewahren, all die Abende lang...

Aber seit wann genau war er Severus Snape gegenüber eigentlich so überempfindlich mitfühlend geworden? - Bevor er sich diese Frage beantworten konnte, entglitt seinem Mund bereits:

„Wenn hier jemand mit Severus reden wird, dann ich."

Die beiden anderen sahen ihn nur kurz prüfend an, ereiferten sich dann noch einen Moment und schließlich verabschiedete Harry sich, in seiner flackernden Stimme ein kleinwenig schlechtes Gewissen.

Auch als Harrys Gesicht aus dem Kaminfeuer verschwunden war, blieb Sirius mit knirschenden Zähnen und Fäusten zurück, befreite sich bald aus Remus' unterdrückender Hand und sprang auf. „Das kann er nicht machen. Das kann er einfach nicht machen. Dieser feige Idiot!", er raufte sich die seidigen langen Haare, „Nur weil er die paar Ärgereien aus unserer Jugend immer noch nicht verwunden hat lässt er Harry jetzt dafür bezahlen. Dieser... dieser... ARG, Remus jetzt sag schon auch etwas!"

Die blauen Augen loderten vor Wut und Wahn und der Angesprochene rieb sich unwohl über den stoppeligen Hals. Doch von innen fühlte sich seine Kehle noch rauer an, als von außen. Räuspern.

„Cherm, scheint fast so, als hätte Rose doch Unrecht, was sein Nachtragen angeht, hm?"

„Rose...", murmelte Sirius. Er schien einen Geistesblitz zu haben. Oder der Wahnsinn hatte ihn jetzt doch völlig übermannt. Plötzlich stürzte er aus der Wohnküche hinaus in den Flur und erklomm nicht eben leise die Treppen. Ein paar Sekunden sah Remus ihm nur verwundert nach, stolperte dann jedoch schnell hinterher. Was auch immer Sirius vor hatte, er wusste, dass dieses Kind dem Zaubertränkemeister wichtig war. Und er hatte zwölf Jahre Askaban hinter sich, um...

Nein. Stopp.

Remus Lupin hätte sich für einen solchen Gedankengang am liebsten selbst in den Hintern getreten. Doch im selben Moment erreichte er die Türschwelle zum Zimmer des Mädchens und fand die beiden Anderen im Bett vor. Rosemary hatte sich hinlegen wollen. Vorvollmondliche Migräne.

Jetzt war sie wach und sah erschrocken hinauf in das noch immer wutverzerrte, sonst so schöne Gesicht seines Freundes. Er atmete keuchend und schüttelte sie an ihren verkrampften, bleichen Schultern.

„Sag es uns jetzt, Rose! Was weißt du? Steht er auf der dunklen Seite? Was ist mit ihm? Und was hat es mit diesen Büchern auf sich?"

„Sirius verdammt!"

Remus musste ihn in einen Klammergriff nehmen, um ihn vom Bett des Mädchens fern zu halten. Doch er verstand plötzlich seine Idee und etwas unangenehm Kaltes kroch in ihm hoch, was es nicht eben leichter machte, den strampelnden Sirius fest zu halten.

„Rosemary, sei bitte ehrlich. Severus muss doch wissen, wie wichtig der Okklumentikunterricht für Harry ist. Für uns alle. Hat das etwas mit den Sachen zu tun, die wir aus seinem Haus geholt haben? Es ist wirklich, wirklich ernst."

Das blonde Mädchen hatte die Decke bis weit unter ihr rundes Kinn gezogen und sah zu den beiden Männern auf, wie so oft diese seltsame Mischung aus kindlichem Trotz und erwachsener Verschlossenheit im Gesicht: „Ich darf es euch nicht sagen. Es geht niemanden etwas an."

Sie wiederholte diesen letzten Satz schon seit Wochen und Sirius stöhnte gequält auf, als er ihn erneut zu hören bekam. Unwirsch sah er sich im Zimmer um:

„Wenn es etwas mit Voldemort oder Harry oder dem Orden zu tun hat, dann geht es uns sehr wohl etwas an! Also, wo sind sie?"

Wieder riss er sich los. Ungehalten durchstöberte er den Sekretär, auf dem Rosemary all ihre Sachen ausgebreitet hatte. Nirgendwo wurde er fündig. Dann merkte er auf.

„Hast du etwa MEIN Versteck für Muggelsachen gefunden?", raunte er leise. Er wirkte gefährlich. Remus wusste partout nicht, auf welche Seite er sich hier gerade stellen sollte. Wäre Dumbeldore nur da. Oder Severus. Severus...

KNACK

Mit einem heftigen Ruck hatte der mittlerweile auf allen Vieren kniende Sirius ein morsches Brett aus dem Eichenparkett unter dem Bett heraus gerupft. Er ähnelte auf bizarre Weise seiner Animagusform, wenn sie auf einer Wiese nach Mäusen buddelte. Ein verborgenes Geheimfach kam im Boden zutage.

„HA! Kluges Mädchen.", grinste Sirius breit, wirre Haarsträhnen vor den Augen, und barg alle vier Bücher, den Wok und die Soßenflasche.

„Nein nein nein!", kreischte das Mädchen so laut auf, wie sie beide es noch nie gehört hatten. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck hatte etwas verzweifelt verzerrtes, als habe sie selbst die letzten Wochen über sehr mit sich gerungen, um diese Dinge von Severus nicht anzurühren.

Remus und Sirius durchschauten sie.

Da war etwas.

Irgendetwas.

„Wir dürfen das nicht anfassen. Es ist verboten! Niemand darf an seinen Kopf!"

Stille.

Klappernd stellte Sirius den Wok auf den Boden zwischen die Drei. Schlagartig schien er ruhiger zu werden. Sie war doch nicht so verschlossen, wie ihr seltsamer Ziehvater.

„Seinen Kopf? Was meinst du damit?... Ein Chinatopf ist ein eigenartiges Artefakt für einen Vodoo-Zauber.", murmelte er misstrauisch und vergaß dennoch nicht, den Wok ordentlich mit dem Fuß anzurempeln, als er sich in den Schneidersitz hockte.

Remus hatte sich währenddessen das erste der Bücher geschnappt. Die Neugier überwog. Vielleicht war Severus wieder übergelaufen. Harry in Gefahr. Der Dunkle Lord dabei, die Macht zu übernehmen. Nicht auszudenken...

Willkürlich schlug er eine Seite, ungefähr in der Mitte, am Einband, auf und las den ersten Satz vor, der ihm ins Auge fiel:

„Denn obgleich die mündliche Rede lebendiger und unmittelbarer wirken mag, so hat doch das geschriebene Wort den Vorzug, daß es mit Muße gewählt und gesetzt werden konnte, daß es feststeht und in dieser vom Schreibenden wohl erwogenen und berechneten Form und Stellung wieder und wieder gelesen werden und gleichmäßig wirken kann. "

Zunächst tat sich nichts. Rosemary kauerte bei ihnen, hielt die Sojasoße verzweifelt fest umklammert und die Fäuste damit vors Gesicht gedrückt. Dennoch waren ihre Augen offen. Auch sie konnte nicht widerstehen. Sirius blinzelte noch verwirrt über den langen Satz. Da spürte Remus plötzlich etwas heißfeuchtes an seinen Fingern. Zitternd sah er auf das Buch hinab, doch konnte die Warnung seines Freundes nicht befolgen:  
„Moony, schnell, da könnte Gift drin sein!"

Zu faszinierend war der Anblick, der sich ihnen nun bot. Die Buchstaben bewegten sich. Sie verschwommen. Feuchte Druckertinte sickerte durch die alten, zerschlissenen Papierseiten. Doch nichts blieb an Remus' Fingern hängen. Zielstrebig floss die Schwärze dem kaum erkennbaren Einband zu, sammelte sich zu einem tiefdunklen See und...

kristallisierte.

Sekunden später lag vor ihren Augen eine kleine gläserne Phiole zwischen den leeren Buchseiten. Schneller als Remus denken konnte, hatte Sirius danach gegriffen und sie ins Licht gehalten. Zeitgleich entglitt ihnen ein überraschtes „Oh!.."

Erinnerungen.

„Das ist ein Denkarium!", donnerte einer der letzten Blacks triumphierend, „Oder, Rosy? Du hast da sowas wie ein Instantdenkarium!", wild gestikulierte er in Richtung des Woks. Das blonde Mädchen sah von einem zum anderen, knabberte auf ihrer weißen Unterlippe und nickte schließlich.

„Ja, genau das... Severus wollte nicht... dass sie diese Erinnerungen bei ihm finden. Vor allem nicht dieser Einarmige."

„Peter.", spuckten beide Männer wiederum wie aus einem Munde.

„Also können wir jetzt seine Gedanken sehen, wenn wir sie hier...", voreilig hatte Sirius die Phiole entkorkt, und Rosemary sprang hastig auf.

„Nein, warte noch! Du brauchst noch eine... noch eine Konservierungsflüssigkeit."

Sie tauschten Blicke. Alle drei. Doch kein Einblick in Snapes Kopf...?  
„...Na wenn das so ist.", hatte er sie durchschaut, drückte Remus die Erinnerungen in die Hand und schraubte selbst die Sojasoße auf, um sie in den Wok zu gießen. Und tatsächlich...

War die Flüssigkeit noch braun und dünn, als sie den Flaschenhals verließ, so kam sie verdickt und klarblau in dem gusseisernen Becken an. Fasziniert beobachteten nun alle drei, wie auch das Rinnsal silbriger Erinnerungen sich dazu gesellte. Augenblicklich flimmerten kristallin glitzernde Bilder und Wirbel durch das Denkarium.

Rose und Remus sahen sich an.

Beide kämpften mit ihrem Gewissen.

„Na worauf wartet ihr noch?"

Sirius seufzte genervt, packte beide an den Hinterköpfen, stieß sie hinab. Und Sekunden später fielen alle Drei in ein tiefes Loch, auf etwas zu, dass aussah wie eine blau glitzernde Lagune.

. . .

Sie kommen in einem düsteren Haus wieder auf die Füße. Neblige Luft gleitet in der Abenddämmerung draußen vorbei, aus einem Fabrikturm steigt schwarzer Rauch in den Himmel. Remus ist hier schon einmal gewesen.

Im Zimmer brennt kein Licht. Ein Bett und ein ausgedienter Schaukelstuhl sind alles, was an Einrichtung zu sehen ist. Von der Decke baumelt ein Kabel ohne Glühbirne. Durch den Spalt unter der Tür dringt ein wenig Helligkeit vom Flur herein. Remus, Sirius und Rose tauschen Blicke. Doch keiner der Drei sagt etwas. Draußen toben streitende Stimmen. Mann und Frau.

„Ich sagte, er wird da nicht hingehen!"

„Aber Tobias, es ist so vorgesehen! Er ist ein... ein Zau-"

„Er ist ein nutzloser kleiner Perversling, das ist der!"

Lautes Klatschen. Er schlägt sie. Sie wimmert.

„Er ist etwas besonderes!"

„ABNORMAL!", brüllte er, „Hässlich, ja. Aber krank? Eileen, warum einen PSYCHOPATEN?"

Remus schluckt hart. Ein Elternstreit. Das sollten sie nicht mitbekommen. Das geht sie nichts an. Plötzlich stößt Sirius ihn in die Seite, fängt seinen Blick ein und zeigt auf den Schaukelstuhl, der ihnen allen mit halber Lehne zugedreht ist. Rosemary ist schon vorsichtig halb darum herum gelaufen. Sie sagt leise „Severus", doch in ihrem Gesicht steht der Ausdruck, den Remus von anderen Kindern kennt, wenn sie „Dad" sagen. Sie folgen ihr.

Dort sitzt ein Junge.

Sein überlanges, schwarzes Haar hängt ewig fettig bis zu seinen Ellenbogen. Eine seiner kleinen Fäuste umschließt ein Jägermesser, mit dem er immer wieder Kerben in das morsche Holz des Stuhls rammt.

Draußen weint sie und brüllt er.

„Tobias, bitte! Er... er ist doch unser Kind!"

„Das. Ist. Nicht. Mein. Sohn!"

Remus fasst Rosemary und Sirius am Handgelenk, will zurück kehren aus diesem Alptraum, der offenbar Snapes wahrhaftige Erinnerung ist. Sie hören noch, wie der kleine Junge murmelt:  
„Er ist ein Muggel. Er versteht nicht."

Dann verschwimmt alles dunkelblau.


	11. Elf

11

Erst nach ihrer Rückkehr aus Severus' Gedanken wurde Remus klar, dass all das in Spinner's End statt gefunden haben musste und dieses karg eingerichtete Zimmerchen der Raum war, der heute mit warmen orangen Wänden und bunten Kinderbildern gekleidet war.

Ihm war nach diesem kleinen Ausflug noch schuldiger zumute als zuvor. Solche Erinnerungen waren nicht für sie gedacht, gingen sie einfach rein gar nichts an. Doch diese Einstellung wollte sein bester Freund partout nicht teilen. Ganz im Gegenteil. Sirius Black war der Überzeugung, dass in diesen Büchern wichtige Informationen „für den Orden" enthalten wären. Und wenn dieser erste Versuch eben gescheitert war, dann müsste man eben weiter machen...

„Ich wette, jede Erinnerung hat etwas mit dem Titel zu tun.", führte er eines Abends aus, während er sich über Kreachers Nudelauflauf, sein Lieblingsessen aus Kindertagen, hermachte, das Gesicht wie ein Denker kraus gezogen. Für die Sherlock-Holmes-Pose fehlte ihm die Pfeife.

„Ich habe recherchiert. In „Die Buddenbrooks" geht es um den tragischen Untergang einer Familie.", sagte er und Remus dachte sich, dass er ihm das auch hätte verraten können... Er unterbrach ihn jedoch nicht, sondern lauschte aufmerksam seinen Ausführungen, während Roses Blick weiter beschämt auf den Tisch gerichtet war. Sie schien sich nach wie vor unvorstellbar zu schämen, ihrem nichtanwesenden Ziehvater gegenüber.

„Eine ganz schöne Dramaqueen, unser Schniefelus.", grinste er, „Aber es passt ja, nach dem, was wir gesehen haben."

„Was wir nicht hätten sehen sollen", hörte Remus sich selbst schwach einlenken, doch Sirius wischte seine Bemerkung mit einer ungeduldigen Handbewegung fort.

„Ja, wie auch immer. Wenigstens wissen wir jetzt, woher seine Todesserneigung kommt, bei dem Hass auf Muggel, den er nach seinem Alten gehabt haben muss."  
Rosemary sah ihn still und dunkel an. Ihre Faust war um die Gabel geballt, als wollte sie das Metall um ihre Finger wickeln. Er verstummte, räusperte sich und fuhr dann, sich Auflauf nach nehmend, fort:

„Überlegt doch mal genauer. Wenn das Prinzip weiter so geht. „Krieg und Frieden". Klingelt da was?"

Sie schwiegen.

Womöglich hatte er Recht.

Und in den Folgetagen war Sirius Black ganz verändert. Er war nicht mehr quengelig, hing nicht mehr mit der Nase an den Fensterscheiben und jaulte danach, Harry wieder zu sehen. Er hatte sich ein Ziel gesetzt und durchstreifte das Haus nur noch mit dem Tolstoi-Band unterm Arm, denn es hatte sich heraus gestellt, dass Remus' rezitierter Satz aus dem ersten Buch ein Glücksfall gewesen war. So einfach war dieses Buch jedenfalls nicht zu knacken und nachdem Sirius sich selbst, Remus, Rosemary und sogar Kreacher Stück für Stück das gesamte Buch vorgelesen hatte, kam er zu dem Schluss, dass ein Rätsel dahinter stecken musste, ein Trick. Er suchte nach Lösungen in der Bibliothek seiner Mutter, in der schwarze Magie und dergleichen, von der er in Snapes Fall natürlich ausging, ohnehin die überwiegenden Themenschwerpunkte bildeten. Manchmal saß er einfach nur da und starrte den zerschlissenen Einband ewig lang an. Wartete. Dass etwas passierte. Eines Abends bemerkte Remus, dass er sogar mit dem Wälzer unterm Kopfkissen schlief und noch im Traum zu grübeln schien.

Irgendwann, nach drei oder vier Tagen, brach seine Geduld, und er ging weniger pfleglich mit dem Buch um. Meist knallte er es wütend auf die Tischplatte, bevor er darüber brütete. Manchmal schien er kurz davor, einzelne Seiten auszureißen oder einfach den gesamten Band dem Feuer zu übergeben. Als er an einem Abend vor dem Kamin stumpf vor sich hin starrend begann, den Buchrücken gegen seine Stirn zu schlagen, sah Rosemary von ihrem Skatblatt auf, denn mittlerweile war sie es, die Remus am laufenden Band in allen Kartenspielen schlug, die sie kannten.

„Vielleicht solltest du aufgeben. Er hat eben gut nachgedacht und..."

„Nein! Was sich die Schniefelnase ausdenkt, wird ja wohl nicht zu schwer für MICH sein. Es könnte höchstens sein, dass es viel zu pervers ist, irgendetwas ekliges. Würde eigentlich passen..."

Finster schnitt sie ihm ins Wort:  
„Was ist mit der Originalsprache?"

Sirius blinzelte und biss sich auch ein wenig verlegen auf die Unterlippe, als er bemerkte, dass er schon wieder in ihrer Gegenwart über ihren Mentor hergezogen war.

„Wie meinst du?"

„Na, Remus hat aus den Buddenbrooks auf deutsch zitiert. Die anderen beiden Bücher sind englisch. Was ist mit Tolstoi? Das ist doch kein Brite."

„Aber es ist eine englische Ausgabe."

„Was es für nicht Zugelassene noch schwieriger macht, an den Inhalt heran zu kommen."

„Aber seit wann kann Schniefelus denn russisch?"

„Und französisch.", merkte Remus beeindruckt an. Er hatte sich einmal an der Lektüre dieses Buches versucht und war schon an der Version in seiner Muttersprache gescheitert.

Rosemary war zufrieden und verschränkte kindlich grinsend ihre Arme. Remus fiel auf, dass sie noch eine Zahnlücke hatte, ganz klein, am linken oberen Rand, kurz vorm Mundwinkel:

„Wie es aussieht kann er eine ganze Menge, wovon ihr keinen Schimmer habt."

Sirius verdrehte die Augen, nickte jedoch ergeben, weil er wusste, dass sie ihn sonst für die nächste Woche mit Schweigen strafen würde. Manchmal kamen die beiden Remus vor wie zwei – sogar ungefähr gleichalte – Geschwister. Nun, vielleicht war Rosemary ein oder zwei Jahre älter...

Er lachte. Heftig. Lauter. Länger.

Die beiden schauten ihn verwirrt an.

Er winkte ab und grinste reißzahnweiß in die Runde, beruhigte sich nur langsam. Sich eine Lachträne aus den langen Wimpern sortierend, räusperte er sich:

„Der Ansatz klingt gar nicht so schlecht. Schau doch mal nach, ob du nicht oben zwischen den ganzen alten Büchern einen Tolstoi im Original auftreiben kannst. Immerhin gab's da auch Heine."

Sirius schmollte zurück: „Das war eins meiner Bücher. Als ich hier wieder eingezogen bin, habe ich sie in die Bibliothek einsortiert. Meine Mutter? Nie. Ausleihen können wir's auch nicht. Schließlich tauchen wir hier unter. Zu auffällig. Und Dumbledore...naja...", er schluckte nachdenklich und Remus konnte förmlich in seinen Kopf hinein sehen. Natürlich sollte erstmal möglichst wenig dieses Geheimnisses zur Spitze des Ordens vordringen. Auch Harry und seine Freunde oder die Auroren konnten sie schwerlich bitten.

Rose merkte auf und blinzelte: „Aber was ist mit den älteren Weasleys?"

„Den...Weasleys?"

„Molly und Arthur? Bist du verrückt?"  
„William und Charles."

Beide Männer brauchten einen langen Moment um zu begreifen, von wem das Mädchen da sprach und dachten sich, mit einem kurz ausgetauschten Blick, beide, dass Severus Snape wohl der einzige Mensch auf der Welt war, der Bill und Charlie bei ihren richtigen, eingetragenen Namen nannte. Dann dämmerte es ihnen. Und Sirius strahlte. Geradezu niedlich, fand Remus.

„Natürlich. Bill dürfte mittlerweile prima französisch können, dank seiner Flamme, dieser... ähm..." Sie konnten zusehen, wie sein Gehirn ratterte. Lily, nein. Rose, auch nicht.

„Fleur.", grinste Remus. Sirius war schon immer schlecht darin gewesen, sich Namen zu merken. Dafür hatte er, trotz seiner zwölfjährigen Abstinenz in Askaban, einfach viel zu viele Frauen gehabt.

„Ja genau. Und Charlie lebt doch jetzt praktisch im Ausland. Ganz viel auch östlich. Der wird doch diese paar Schriftzeichen entziffern. Kyrillisch.", setzte er nach, als wollte er sicher stellen, dass Rosemary ihn nicht für zu blöd hielt, „diese paar Schriftzeichen" zu kennen. Das Mädchen sah ihn fragend an, während sie in ihren kleinen Händen kaum das ganze Kartenblatt halten konnte. Sie sammelte.

„Also kannst du die kyrillische Schrift nicht lesen? Das ist ja blöd..."

Schon wieder musste Remus sich verkneifen, laut los zu prusten, denn Sirius' geschlagener Blick war unbezahlbar. Langsam schien er sich wirklich dumm zu fühlen, obwohl er doch wusste, dass Remus selbst in dem Bezug nicht viel besser dran war. Der allgegenwärtige unterschwellige Vergleich mit Severus nagte fürchterlich an ihm. Schließlich war er einmal problemlos einer der Jahrgangsbesten gewesen. Ein junger, talentierter Zauberer mit einer erwartungsvollen Zukunft.

Dann zwölf Jahre Gefängnis.

Schuldig gesprochen.

Noch immer.

In den folgenden zwei Tagen schickte Sirius mittels einer anonymen Posteule zwei große Briefe an Bill und Charlie Weasley, mit Textpassagen, die er für interessant hielt, in der Hoffnung, dass sie selbst an eine Originalsprachenausgabe heran kommen würden. Was genau er den beiden jetzt erzählt hatte, das wollte Remus gar nicht unbedingt wissen. Aber er hatte einen guten Draht zu den ältesten Weasley-Söhnen. Selbst wenn er die Wahrheit vor ihnen ausgebreitet haben sollte, würden sie ihn wohl kaum direkt bei Dumbledore verpetzen. Schließlich waren auch sie, nachdem ihre jüngeren Brüder das Spiel erfunden hatten, echte Champions in „Snape explodiert" geworden.

Das Buch aus dessen Haus selbst lehnte auf dem Kaminsims in der Bibliothek, dort, wo Sirius es stets im Blick hatte. Denn Rosemarys Einwände schienen ihn sehr nachdenklich gestimmt zu haben. Er besetzte zu Remus' Leidwesen dessen Lieblingszimmer und suchte sich jeden Tag ein oder zwei neue Bücher, die er sich zu Gemüte führte. Dafür benutzte er das zerkratzte Monokel seiner Mutter, welches er in einer Schublade in ihrem alten Nachttisch gefunden hatte.

Mehrfach hatte Remus ihm angeboten, ihm doch auf einem ihrer Gassigänge eine Lesebrille zu kaufen, aber Sirius weigerte sich hartnäckig gegen die Idee, seine Augen seien eventuell schon ein wenig müder geworden, über die letzten Jahre.

Von Severus hatten sie schon seit dem Zwischenfall in Harrys Okklumentikunterricht nichts mehr gehört. Manchmal wunderte Remus sich sehr, dass Rosemary nicht versuchte, ihm Briefe zu schreiben. Aber auf derartige Fragen lächelte sie immer nur beschwichtigend, meinte, er hätte sicherlich sehr viel zu tun und keine Zeit für private Dinge und es sei ohnehin zu gefährlich für sie beide. Diese schier endlose Geduld und Vernunft verwirrte ihn oft, wenn er an das Mädchen dachte. Sie schien meist ein einziger Widerspruch in sich zu sein. Mal war sie so reif in ihren Entscheidungen, dass Remus selbst sich kindisch vorkam und manchmal spielte sie stundenlang draußen im Garten, flocht Blumenkränze (die Sirius und er mit Demut trugen, bis sie welk wurden) und baute Ameisenstädte. Er fragte sich zunehmend, was es nun genau gewesen war, was dieses Mädchen so stark verändert und in eine Schwebe irgendwo zwischen Kind und Frau hinein geschaukelt hatte. War es wirklich der dramatische Tod ihrer Eltern gewesen? Vielleicht die Krankheit? Vielleicht aber auch Severus selbst?

Seine Erscheinung war von jeher ein wenig unheimlich gewesen. Immer die langen, nachtschwarzen Haare. Ungepflegt. Bleich. Manchmal so mager, dass das düstere Gesicht mit den tiefliegenden, schwarzen Augen aussah, wie ein Totenschädel. Glatte, weiße Haut. Still.

Und eines Abends sollte Sirius auf etwas stoßen, was ihnen beiden noch mehr zu denken gab.

Die beiden Expresseulen der magischen Post waren schon wenige Wochen nach ihrem Aufbruch aus Frankreich und Rumänien zurück gekehrt. Ein wenig abgehetzt sahen sie aus, denn sie trugen beide ein geschrumpftes, doch immer noch unglaublich schweres Kuvert mit sich. Darin fanden sie zwei lange Briefe von Bill und Charlie, die in mühevoller Kleinarbeit die gewünschten Textpassagen herausgearbeitet und für Sirius lesbar aufgeschrieben hatten. Nun begannen die Vorlesestunden von neuem. Doch nichts tat sich. Egal, wie viele russische und französische Zitate von den Wänden des blackschen Anwesens in steigender Lautstärke auch widerhallen mochten, nie zeigte die unschuldig dastehende Ausgabe aus Snapes Haus irgendeine Reaktion.

Und als Sirius zum sechsten Mal die letzte Zeile des letzten Abschnittes zitiert hatte (Remus saß mittlerweile nur noch schweigend dabei, gegen sich selbst Schach spielend und gewinnend) war seine Stimme ganz heiser. Und er fluchte.

„Dieser verdammte, schleimige, schlitzohrige BASTARD!"

„Sirius NICHT!", doch zu spät.

Der dicke Wälzer war mit voller Wucht in die bis dahin nur sachte züngelnden Flammen geworfen worden. Funken sprühten und eine Aschewolke verdarb Sirius' helle Cordhosen, während das Feuer seine Arme ringend um das Buch wickelte. Remus war kurz davor, sich hinein zu stürzen, doch gerade als er vor dem gemauerten Kamin auf die Knie fiel und der schwer atmende, wütende Sirius ihn am Kragen zurück zerrte, da begann der Einband in den Flammen zu flattern.

Flap.

Flap flap flap!

Immer mehr Qualm und Asche stoben den Schlot hinauf und kleine orangerote Funken verhakten sich in dem Perserläufer, auf dem das Mädchen hockte. Das Buch reagierte. Es wirkte beinahe, als würgte und hustete es. Und tatsächlich.

Sekunden später spie es aus dem lodernden Feuer heraus ein schmales Reagenzglas direkt gegen Sirius Brust, der es geschickt auffing und weit weniger geschickt von einer Hand in die andere gleiten ließ, weil es glühend heiß war. Darin glitzerten silberne Erinnerungen.

„Verbrennen? Man muss das Buch verbrennen, um es zu knacken?", fauchte er dabei ungläubig, doch seine Augen strahlten himmelblau und überglücklich, auch wenn er von dem plötzlichen Erfolg ansonsten noch ziemlich überrumpelt schien.

Natürlich, dachte Remus noch, als sie erneut aus dem Haus seines besten Freundes hinein in einen, diesmal irgendwie düsterer wirkenden, Wirbel aus Erinnerungen fielen. Welcher Feind würde schon auf die Idee kommen, etwas so kostbares wie diesen Gedankenspeicher einfach zu zerstören? Keiner. Er schloss seine Augen ehrfürchtig vor der ausgeklügelten Idee und erschrak kaum, als er neben Sirius hart auf seinem Hintern landete.

…

Die Kulisse ist ähnlich grau, wie in der ersten Erinnerung, die sie gesehen haben. Wieder Spinner's End. Sie sitzen ganz oben, an der Spitze eines sehr wackelig wirkenden Klettergerüstes aus braunen, rostigen Eisenstangen. Es steht auf einem mager wirkenden Spielplatz, der offenbar zu einer Schule gehört. Einem düsteren Backsteingebäude, was verkohlt vielleicht zwanzig Meter von ihnen entfernt in den blassen Himmel hinauf ragt. Die Schulglocke ertönt laut und schrill und Sekunden später schieben sich die beiden großen, knarzenden Flügeltüren auf und Kinder sickern, aus der Entfernung wie eine graubunte, homogene Masse wirkend, über die schlecht sanierten Treppen auf den mit grobem Kies gefüllten Schulhof. Sie sehen alle gleich aus. Bis auf einen.

„Moony, da vorn...", murmelt Sirius, und sie sehen einen Jungen in ihre Richtung rennen. Fettiges Haar. Schwarzbraune Lumpen. Ein totenbleiches, für ein Kind viel zu schmal und ernst wirkendes Gesicht. Sein Mund ist verzogen. Er rennt. Er sieht fast panisch aus.

Für seine klapperdürre Gestalt überraschend schnell hat er das Gerüst erreicht und hangelt sich wie eine verwilderte kleine Schrottplatzkatze bis auf die obersten Stangen hinauf, sitzt nun zwischen Sirius und Remus. Sie sehen sich kurz an, und schlucken. Er atmet schwer. Es ist kalt. Er zittert. Zunächst wirkt es bizarr, als er beginnt, heftig mit den Beinen zu baumeln, doch dann sehen sie, wie die spitzen Kieselsteine aus seinen kaputten, viel zu großen Schuhen heraus und auf den Boden purzeln. Sie müssen ihm bei seinem Sprint mächtig in die Fußsohlen geschnitten haben. Remus zieht allein bei der Vorstellung der harten Kanten zwischen den Zehen die eigenen zusammen. Doch dann hört er Geschrei und Gelächter näher kommen und er erkennt, warum der kleine Severus trotz aller Schmerzen gerannt ist, als gelte sein Leben.

Es geht tatsächlich um sein Leben.

Im Nu hat sich eine Horde Kinder um das Gerüst versammelt, feixend, lachend, spuckend.

„Was ist denn du Schleimer, hast du Schiss vor uns?"

„Sieh dir an wie ihm die Zähne klappern! Der Feigling!"

„Komm doch runter und zeig mal was du kannst!"

Sie sehen alle gleich aus. Gleich hämisch. Gleich ungerecht. Gleich grausam.

„Iieeeh, jetzt rotzt er wieder aus seinem Riesenzinken!"

„Na, Rotztücher hat er ja genug." - „Ja, seine ganzen Klamotten sehen aus wie welche."

Automatisch zuckt Sirius zur Seite, doch der erste geworfene Stein fliegt (natürlich) durch ihn hindurch. Er trifft Severus gegen die Schläfe. Er schwankt heftig und kommt nicht umhin, ängstlich die Augen aufzureißen. Remus streckt eine Hand aus, in dem Affekt, ihn fest zu halten. Zwecklos. Doch er hält sich auch so. Die Kinder lachen noch mehr. Sie nehmen sich die Arme voller Kiesel. Und feuern. Rücken. Kopf. Arme, Beine, Bauch und Schritt.

„Ihr werdet es bereuen!", keucht der kleine Severus, im letzten Schlitz der zusammengekniffenen Augen blitzen Tränen, als er sich zu einer Kugel zusammen krümmt und stumm betet, dass die Pause doch schnell vorbei gehen soll...

Dann verschwimmt alles. Sie fallen wieder.

Einige Erinnerungen flimmern sehr schnell und flüchtig an ihnen vorbei. Ein Mädchen auf einer Schaukel. Der Moment, als Sirius und James seinen Spitznamen „Schniefelus" auf ihrer ersten Zugfahrt nach Hogwarts prägen. Sie sehen, wie der immer noch kleine Snape in einem Boot sitzt, mit vor Aufregung fest geballten Fäusten und wie er mit großen, glitzernden Kinderaugen zum Schloss hinauf sieht, mit diesem Leuchten, und „zu Hause" auf den Lippen. Der Hut sortiert ihn nach Slytherin. Fast sieht es aus, als würden sie hier gerade seine komplette Schulzeit durchleben, doch...

...plötzlich beschleunigt sich der Wirbel, durch den sie fliegen, wieder. Er wird noch viel, viel dunkler. Nicht grau. Schwarz. Sie sehen Gesichter, Grimassen, die ihnen laut hallend Sätze entgegen blasen:

„Na Snape, hat Evans dich schon wieder sitzen lassen? Sie geht mit mir aus!"

„Ach Schniefi, ich hab da eine tolle neue Erfindung, Shampoo! Aber das ist nichts für dich."

„Jaaa, gebt es ihm, kichichichi!"

„Es tut mir Leid mein Junge, natürlich sind ihre Leistungen gut. Aber der Club ist voll."

„Du musst schwören, nichts von der Nacht in der heulenden Hütte zu erzählen. Es wäre unfair deinen Mitschülern gegenüber."

Dann wurde es schwarz. Und nur noch Stimmen hallten.

„Schulleiter, denken sie wirklich, dass der Junge sein Wort hält? Er schleicht sich heimlich in die verbotene Abteilung. Spielt mit schwarzer Magie."

„Haltet euch bloß fern von dem! Lucius mag ihn vielleicht, aber ich glaube es ist nur Mitleid!"

„Wer würde mit dem schon zum Abschlussball gehen? Der reist doch sicher vorher ab."

„Nicht einmal McGonagall würde mit dem tanzen!"

Grobes Kichern. Höhnisches Lachen. Angewidertes Würgen.

Und dann eine Stimme, wie eine zischelnde Schlange: „Ich kann dir helfen, Severusss..."

AAAH!

Und ehe Remus registrieren kann, dass es Severus ist, der da so markerschütternd schreit, sehen Sirius und er noch vor sich, wie Snapes jugendliches Selbst mit voller Wucht die Faust in sein Spiegelbild rammt. Wie Scherben splittern, Haare in sein Gesicht fallen und Blut fließt.

Keine Tränen.

Dann verlassen sie ihn.


	12. Zwölf

Hallo ihr lieben Leserlein.

Ihr seid stumm, aber doch da. Und dafür danke ich. Nevertheless.

Zu ihren Füßen: 12/17

12

Noch vier Tage später starrte Remus Lupin jeden Abend so lang in seinen Kakao, dass er eine Haut gebildet hatte, bevor er einen ersten Schluck hatte nehmen können. Was sie in den düsteren Erinnerungen Snapes gesehen und gehört hatten, veränderte das Klima im ganzen Haus. Sirius versuchte, Rosemary möglichst wenig zu erzählen. Selbst einem zuweilen so verantwortungslosen Patenonkel wie ihm war klar, dass diese Abbilder von Severus' Innerem am allerwenigsten in die Gedanken seiner – irgendwie – Tochter gehörten. Er offenbarte ihr lediglich, er habe das Buch wutschnaubend dem Feuer übergeben... und es sei nichts weiter geschehen. Auf diese Weise zog er zwar ihren größten Zorn auf sich, bewahrte sie jedoch davor, so in sich selbst zu versinken, wie Remus es seit dieser Erfahrung tat.

Auch Sirius selbst war geschockt und bedrückt von dem gewesen, was sie gesehen hatten. Wie hässlich, gemein und doch leider realgetreu seine eigene Stimme wortwörtlich in Severus' Ohren geklungen hatte, war ein echter Alptraum gewesen, ganz zu schweigen von der monströsen Grimasse, die sein Spiegelbild hatte sein sollen.

Und dann war da noch Snapes eigenes gewesen. Sein Spiegelantlitz. Merlin, er hatte ihn immer für grässlich arrogant und eingebildet gehalten. Und nun sah er, dass all das eine Fassade gewesen war. Eine Maske, hinter der ein Fünfzehnjähriger sich selbst so fürchterlich wütend gegenüber stand, dass er über alle pubertären Grübeleien hinaus Hass aufbaute und ihn mit brutaler Gewalt am eigenen Körper ausließ.

Furchtbar, ja.

Aber Remus reagierte so angegriffen, als habe er geradewegs in seine eigenen Erinnerungen hinein sehen müssen. Schließlich kannten sie Severus Snape doch, trotz zusammen verbrachter Schulzeit, nicht wirklich. Zugegebener Maßen hatte Sirius bis vor wenigen Tagen geglaubt, ein gerades, rechtes Bild von seinem Charakter zu haben. Doch sie standen ihm nicht nahe. Näher.

Sein bester Freund vergrub sich nach dieser erschütternden Erfahrung mit fremdem Gedankengut immer mehr in sich selbst. Offen sprechen tat er nur noch selten. Eine Nacht lang lag Sirius ganz wach und lauschte beunruhigt, wie Remus im Bett auf der anderen Seite des Raumes wimmerte und stöhnte, zuckte und strampelte.

Er war wie besessen. Als wären die Bilder Gift in seinem Kopf, die sich ausbreiteten und ihn zunehmend lähmten, bewegungs- und urteilsunfähig machten. Und weil Sirius' Angst, seinen Freund an die Dunkelheit der Umnachtung zu verlieren, viel schwerer wog als die Gier danach, Severus Snape in irgendeiner Art zu überführen, beschloss er, die zwei verbliebenen Bücher wieder in dem Versteck unter der losen Diele zu verbergen und weder sie noch das kleine Denkarium je wieder anzurühren.

Denn es war besser so.

Oft hatte Remus in dieser Zeit das Gefühl, vom Grübeln würde ihm irgendwann der Kopf zerbrechen. Die Welt seiner Jugend durch Severus' Augen zu betrachten, hatte ihm schwer zugesetzt. Schwerer. Sehr schwer.

Auch Remus selbst hatte nicht gerade rosige Kindertage erlebt. Nun, alles war gut und schön gewesen, bis er in der einen Nacht länger hatte wach bleiben dürfen, um mit seinem Vater Sternschnuppen anzusehen. Dann der Biss. Das war's.

Noch heute konnte er sehen, wie die beiden süßen Zwillinge von nebenan mit den vier schwarzen Zöpfchen ihren Ball zurück forderten, nicht mehr mit ihm zum Spielplatz gingen, ihre Mutter sie vom Gartenzaun zurück und schließlich mit ihnen aus der Nachbarschaft auszog.

Doch nach allen verlorenen Jobs, Freunden, Liebschaften hatte Remus immer diese verfluchte Krankheit gehabt, der er alle Schuld zuweisen konnte.

Severus war kein Werwolf. Nie.

Und dennoch schien seine Kindheit so wie Remus' und noch schlimmer verlaufen zu sein. Immer wieder kauerte er im Traum oben auf dem Klettergerüst und versuchte verzweifelt, den kleinen schwarzhaarigen Jungen vor geworfenen Steinen und Spucke, Gelächter und Spott zu schützen. Nacht um Nacht stand er neben ihm und sah sein Teenagergesicht im Spiegel. Die teigige Haut, den mageren Körper, die dunklen Augenhöhlen, vor die der schwarze, strähnige Vorhang fiel.

Und dann sein Blick.

Sein Blick war Remus durch Mark und Bein gegangen. Eine Mischung aus Hass, Wut, Frustration und Tränen. Ungeweinte. Alte. Und immer neue.

Dann der splitternde Schlag in den Spiegel, dass er in seinen Knöcheln glaubte, den Schmerz nachzuspüren. Und dieser Schmerz ließ ihn nicht mehr los. Er hatte etwas über Severus erfahren, von dem er sich nun sicher war, dass er es lieber nicht gewusst hätte. Denn es war ihm völlig unklar, wie ein einzelner Mann ein solches Leben leben sollte, ohne geisteskrank zu werden. Durchzudrehen.

Nicht, dass zum Beispiel Sirius sich über dieses Ergebnis gewundert hätte, doch Remus dachte dabei immer wieder an Rose. An das Kind. Und wie sehr sie das Zusammenleben mit einem so düsteren, wirren Mann tatsächlich beeinflusst, traumatisiert haben könnte.

Immer wieder versuchte er, sich ihr Zusammenleben vorzustellen. Rosemary hatte freimütig erzählt, sie wäre in den Schulmonaten vorwiegend allein in Spinner's End gewesen. Zu Anfang sei Severus noch an den Wochenenden heimgekehrt, hätte ihr das Essen für die Woche bereit gestellt und ihr einen Plan an Übungsaufgaben gegeben, um einen anderen erfüllten zum korrigieren über die Woche mit nach Hogwarts zu nehmen. So hatte ihre ganze Grundausbildung funktioniert.

In den Ferien, jener Zeit, in der die meisten Schüler sich davor hüteten, Bücher aufzuschlagen, hatte Rosemary sehr intensiven allgemeinen Unterricht bei Severus genossen, in dessen Rahmen sie schließlich binnen Wochen so viel gelernt hatte, wie gewöhnliche Kinder innerhalb eines ganzen Jahres. Sie besaß, wie Remus längst aufgefallen war, eine immens schnelle Auffassungsgabe, die ihr solche Projekte wie Lesen, Schreiben und Rechnen erheblich erleichtert hatte.

Sobald Severus festgestellt hatte, dass seine Ziehtochter keinerlei Magie mächtig war, hatte er zielstrebig begonnen, ihr auch höheres Standardwissen teil werden zu lassen. So befand sich unter Rosemarys Mitbringseln aus ihrem Kinderzimmer auch ein durchaus modernes Mikroskop, wenn auch mit Spiegelbeleuchtung, wie es Muggel benutzten, einige feine Messgeräte für kleinere Experimente, einfache, alte Lehrbücher aus Hogwarts und ein wenig neuere Bände über Muggelgeschichte, -kunst und -kultur.

Das klang alles so schön.

So gesund.

Wie Familie.

Konnte er sie manipuliert haben?  
Es würde Remus wirklich irgendwann das Hirn platzen lassen.

Umso erleichterter war er, als eines Abends, irgendwann im Mai, Nymphadora Tonks mit pinkvioletten Haaren und einer Reisetasche an ihren Besen geschrumpft vor der Tür stand.

„Ich dachte, du kannst vielleicht Abwechslung brauchen."

Und Remus wehrte sich nicht weiter, ließ sich gerne von Dora einwickeln und sträubte sich auch nicht, als sie unter seine Decke robbte. Nur noch in (auch im schummerigen Schlafzimmerlicht teuer aussehender) Spitzenunterwäsche, die er im Normalfall als schwachen Versuch erkannt hätte. Sie war jung, bezirzend süß und mochte ihn. Bald schob er seine vom Haare raufen rau gewordenen Hände herum um ihren schlanken, abgerundeten Körper, ließ den warmen, weiblichen Oberschenkel zwischen seine und öffnete der nach Kirschkaugummi schmeckenden Zunge den Mund.

Was hatte er zu verlieren?

Er schwebte hier aufgabenlos durch das Erbhaus seines besten Freundes, der selbst ein gesuchter – vermeintlicher – Verbrecher war und sich somit auch nicht vom Fleck rühren durfte. Zudem schlief er mittlerweile meist noch in der Bibliothek. Remus hatte den Verdacht, dass es an ihm selbst lag. Ab und an war er wohl recht laut im Schlaf.

Also konnte er sich jetzt auch leisten, einmal wach etwas lauter zu sein...

In den Augen vieler Menschen schien er ja doch nur das Vollmondmonster zu sein. Warum sollte er es nicht ein bisschen ausnutzen, dass es da jemanden gab, der zumindest Sex von ihm wollte? Und während sich der fast noch jugendliche Körper um seinen herum wickelte, spürte Remus, dass auch seine Libido noch nicht völlig eingeschlafen war.

Die weichen Frauenhände fuhren aufreizend gegen den Strich durch die wenigen Haare an seinem bald nackten Oberkörper und in der Dunkelheit glaubte er zu sehen, wie die eigenen auf ihrem Kopf begannen, stetig die Farbe zu wechseln. Er lächelte und seufzte und...

KNALL

Als Remus die Treppe hinab stolperte, noch immer schnell atmend, nicht einmal halb angezogen, alarmiert und verfolgt von der stetig leise fluchenden Dora, kniete Rose im Nachthemd vor einem vom Tisch gefallenen, umgekippten Wok und versuchte leise wimmernd, mit bloßen Händen, die blausilbern glitzernden Fäden aufzusammeln.

Die junge Aurorin hatte ihren Zauberstab, wie auch immer genau, schnell zur Hand und sortierte die Erinnerungen geistesgegenwärtig in das Denkarium zurück. Das blonde Mädchen sah ihr dabei zu und schien nicht zu wissen, ob ihr Blick dankbar oder feindselig sein sollte. Sie mochte Dora nicht. Warum auch immer.

„Wie hast du das Rätsel gelöst?", fragte Remus leise. Seine Haare waren noch immer zerzaust. Er schob sich ein paar Strähnen aus der Stirn und strich kurz über die leeren Seiten von Dickens

„Christmal Carol".

„Hast du etwas laut vorgelesen?"

Rosemary schüttelte bedrückt die blonden Locken und rang ihre kleinen, von Schwarzwurzel befleckten Hände in einander. Sie war noch röter als sonst.

„Ich hab es gedrückt..." - „Gedrückt?"

Dora war nicht eingeweiht. Sie saß auf ihrem fast nackten Hintern auf dem Küchenboden und sah fragend von Remus zu Rose und zurück. Remus stierte einen Moment nachdenklich. Kuscheln. Man musste mit dem Buch kuscheln.  
Welche kranken, perversen Erinnerungen mochten sich wohl hinter solch einem Rätsel verbergen?

Doch es war zu spät. Sie schwammen da ausgebreitet vor ihnen. Keiner von beiden würde es jetzt soweit bringen, und sie einfach wieder in der kleinen ovalen Phiole verkorken.

„Ich will es sehen.", hauchte das Mädchen da schon stur und umgriff den Rand des Woks. Nein. Das konnte er nicht zulassen. Doch sie steckte ihren Kopf längst hinein. Zeit nachzudenken war nicht. Was auch immer sie dort sehen würde. Es wäre besser, wenn jemand bei ihr war. Auch wenn dieser jemand schon von den Kindheitserinnerungen Snapes selbst in seinen Alpträumen verfolgt wurde...

„Tonks, warte hier einen Moment..."

„Aber Remus, ich..."

Er drückte seine Lippen kurz trocken auf ihre. Sie sank noch ein wenig mehr in sich zusammen. Sie lächelte verschleiert und nickte matt. Sie vertraute ihm.

Dann packte Remus Rosemarys schmalen Oberarm und ließ sich mit hinein ziehen.

Noch im Farbwirbel erschrak sie über seine Anwesenheit, doch dann nickte sie sachte und drückte ihre kleine Hand in seine.

Sie landeten auf altem Dielenboden.

Es war der Flur in Spinner's End. Oben im Haus. Nur, dass er viel länger aussah. Alle Türen standen offen... Und erst nachdem er seine Umgebung halbwegs durchschaut hatte, bemerkte Remus, dass Rose und er sich bewegten. Ihre kleine, heiße Hand lag noch immer in seiner, doch sie zog ihn nicht etwa vorwärts. Es war eher, als bewegten sie sich von ganz allein. Als stünden sie auf einer Art Laufband, einer steigungsfreien Rolltreppe. Und so konnten sie in jedes der offen stehenden, vorbei ziehenden Zimmer einen Blick werfen...

…

Ein Mädchen mit bodenlangen blonden Haaren schlägt die Augen auf. Groß und blau und rot geweint. Und doch als sei sie gerade erst aufgewacht. An ihrem Bett ein Mann. Er reicht ihr einen Becher mit grauem, blubberndem Gebräu.

„Deine Eltern sind verstorben. Ich konnte nichts mehr tun.."

Doch die kleine Rose reagiert nicht. Sieht ihn nur an. Schon sind sie vorbei.

…

Dahinter sitzt Severus allein an einem Esstisch und löffelt Suppe. Hinter ihm steigt Rose die Treppen hinab. Er fixiert ihr Spiegelbild im Löffel. Er sagt nichts. Sie scheint nach Tagen das Bett verlassen zu haben. Schweigend krabbelt sie auf den Stuhl ihm gegenüber. Und isst. Und lächelt dabei und dicke Tränen kullern hinab in die Suppe. Doch richtig weinen muss sie nicht mehr.

…

An der nächsten Tür huschen sie sehr schnell vorbei, sehen noch, wie Severus gerade das Kinderzimmer verlässt, in dem Rosemary unter der Decke hervor lugt. Leise: „Gute Nacht, Papa." Er hält inne und den Atem an. Seine Augen weiten sich kurz. Dann klettern seine Mundwinkel die Wangen empor. Ein Lächeln. Weich wie Seide.

…

Doch da sind sie schon vorbei gerutscht, um an der dritten Tür zu hängen. Remus blinzelt überrascht. Denn noch bevor ihm klar geworden ist, dass er sich gerade statt in irgendwelche perversen Alpträume Snapes in Erinnerungen von – gewisser Maßen – Vater und Tochter hinein mogelt, faucht ihnen eine Stichflamme entgegen. Er erschrickt. Doch die große Rose an seiner Seite lacht leise mit kindlichen Glitzeraugen. Und als die Rauchschwaden sich verzogen haben, kommt ihr jüngeres Selbst zu Tage. Die blonden Haare strubbelkurz gekohlt, von Zauberhand gelöscht. Ihr Gesicht geschockt und verärgert. Neben ihr Severus, der ohne zu Zögern eine Kelle aus dem kleinen Kessel vor ihnen kostet. Er verzieht keine Miene, behält sein strenges Gesicht, starrt konzentriert auf seinen linken Handrücken. Dann beginnt eine Verwandlung. Sekunden später steht, noch leicht bebend, Nymphadora Tonks neben Rosemary. Remus legt vor Verwirrung den Kopf so schief, dass er sich fast den Nacken ausrenkt dabei. Was...?

„Ein sehr wirksamer Vielsaft."

Das höchstens acht Jahre alte Mädchen schaut tränend an ihm hinauf und noch bevor sie an Severus' neu gewonnenen pinken Haarspitzen ankommt, strahlt sie. Tonks' Gesicht, vielleicht nur ein wenig bleicher als sonst, doch so viel ernster, nickt brüsk. Dann reicht er ihr eine kleine, bauchige Flasche. Ihr erster gelungener Trank ist es offensichtlich wert, abgefüllt zu werden.

…

Auch im nächsten Zimmer scheint einiges zu passieren, denn schon von Weitem hören sie Gerumpel. Laut. Blech und Holz und Kinderbeine. Das Mädchen sitzt am Fuß der Treppe, von der Remus und Rose eigentlich theoretisch gerade kommen. Aber dass sich Erinnerungen ab und an ein wenig surreal gestalten können, wissen die beiden als Werwölfe besser als jeder andere.

Um den Hals der jüngeren Rose baumelt der Bügel eines Eimers, unter ihren eingeknickten Beinen steht ein Besenstiel hervor.

„Was bei Merlins Bart machst du da?", ruft eine ärgerliche Stimme.

Sie ist verlegen und rot und murmelt:

„Ich wollte Besenfliegen.."

Severus biegt um die Ecke, offensichtlich gerade in der Küche zu Gange. Er sieht sie an. Der blecherne Eimerhelm rutscht ihr über die Augen. Und er lacht.

Für Remus ist dieses Geräusch neu.

Aber schön. Voll, tönend, glücklich.

…

Im letzten Zimmer öffnet Severus Snape die Tür, das Lachen aus dem vorherigen Zimmer hallt noch immer nach und vermischt sich mit dem von Rosemary, als sie in diesem Zimmer erneut die Treppen hinab stolpert, und dem hageren Mann ohne zu zögern in die Arme fliegt. Es ist Juni. Die Sommerferien haben gerade begonnen.

Severus' Gesicht wird weich und er führt das lachende Echo leise und zufrieden fort.

…

Heftiger als sonst fielen Rosemary und Remus auf ihre beiden Hintern, als sie aus den Erinnerungen zurück kehrten. Keiner der beiden atmete schwer. Beide waren ruhig. Und lächelten. Fast stumpf.

So war das also.

Kurz sah er, immer noch mit diesem Grinsen auf den Lippen, zu, wie Rosemary die Phiole in das Denkarium tauchte und die Erinnerungen wie tausende kleine silberne Kaulquappen auf sie zu drängelten. Dann strich er ihr kurz abwesend über die Haare: „Du gehst dann auch ins Bett, ja?"

Sie sah ihn an. Ihre Augen leuchtend, nass, aber glücklich, ja selig. Sie nickte.

Dann stand er auf, fasste Nymphadora, die echte, mit dem ewig verpeilt wirkenden Gesicht, zärtlich bei der Hand und bemühte sich um eine Stimme, so weich wie Schokolade, als er sie bat, doch wieder mit ihm nach oben zu gehen.

Er war beruhigt. Frei von ein paar der Sorgen. Und das musste gefeiert werden, fand Remus Lupin.


	13. Dreizehn

13

Nach der Nacht, die darauf folgte, verließ Tonks den Grimmauldplatz Nummer Zwölf so gut wie gar nicht mehr. Sirius, der von dieser ganzen dritten Reise in – gewisser Maßen – Snapes Kopf nichts weiter erfahren hatte, wunderte sich darüber nur sehr kurz. Er hatte die flüchtigen leuchtenden Blicke seiner Großcousine gesehen, immer, wenn Remus bei einer Ordensversammlung als Letzter den Raum betrat. Und dass es eben jenem auch schlagartig besser ging, schob Sirius ganz freimütig ebenfalls Gefühlen für die junge Aurorin zu. Bestätigt sah er sich dadurch, dass er inzwischen ins Nebenzimmer umgezogen war und es jetzt von Zeit zu Zeit noch deutlich lauter von der Nachbarwand herüber schallte. Aber es störte ihn weniger, eigentlich sogar ganz und gar nicht. Im Gegenteil. Er freute sich jedes Mal ein bisschen für seinen Freund, der, wie er wusste, auch ganz ohne Dauerwohnung in Askaban lange Jahre im Zölibat gelebt hatte.

Doch trotz aller Offensichtlichkeit wehrte Remus Lupin sich immer noch ein wenig dagegen, seine „Beziehung", wenn man das überhaupt so nennen konnte, an die sprichwörtliche große Glocke zu hängen. Zwar benahm sich Dora längst wie eine bizarre Mischung aus einer turtelnden Taube und einer rolligen Katze und hätte sicherlich genau im Gegensatz zu ihm gern in die ganze Welt hinaus geschrien, dass sie Wohnung, Zahnputzbecher und Bett teilten. Dennoch blieb da dieser Rest der Ungewissheit.

„Wer ist das?"

Wieder einen dieser Kirschkaugummis kauend rollte sie sich nackt in der weißen Bettwäsche, in ihrer Hand hielt sie den kleinen, schwarzen Bilderrahmen, den Remus aus Snapes Haus entwendet hatte. Er stand auf seinem Nachttisch, seit der Rückkehr aus Spinner's End. Er streifte seinen abgetragenen, braunen Pullover über, fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch die von Dora zerzausten Haare und setzt sich zu ihr, an die Bettkante.

„Das ist Lily Evans, später Potter. Und der andere bin ich."

Ihre Augen leuchteten auf und sie grinste weit. Fast kindlich. So ähnlich wie Sirius.

„Du warst ja ein Milchbubi! Mamas Liebling, was?", sie lachte hell, Remus schämte sich etwas, warum auch immer, „Und der dritte da?"

Verwirrt spürte er sich blinzeln: „Wie...da sind doch nur wir zwei...?"

„Nein nein, schau hier!", kaute sie energisch und drehte das Bild zu ihm um. Ihr violetter Fingernagel zeigte mit der Spitze auf einen kleinen schwarzen Fleck, kurz unter Remus' linkem Ohr. In einiger Entfernung stand da jemand und...

Remus beugte sich vor und stieß beinahe mit der Nase gegen das Glas. Eine dünne Gestalt, fast eher ein Strich als ein Fleck. Er glaubte, ein blasses Gesicht zu erkennen. Und auf einmal hatte er keinen Zweifel mehr, wen er da sah.

„Das ist... interessant..."

Und plötzlich fiel ihm alles wieder ein. All das Herumgerätsel und die Grübelei der letzten Tage, Wochen, waren es inzwischen sogar Monate? Gefühlte Ewigkeiten lang hatte er an nichts anderes mehr denken können als Severus –Schniefelus- Snape und seine schier undurchschaubaren Verhaltensweisen. Fast traumatisiert war er nach der Konfrontation mit seinen Kindheitserinnerungen gewesen. Doch stellte er beschämt über sich selbst fest, dass er den düsteren Mann mit den ungepflegten Haaren, genau wie all die Jahre zuvor, einfach aus seinem Gedächtnis verdrängt hatte.

Aber verdrängen hieß doch auch immer, nicht richtig vergessen zu können, oder...?

Zwei Stunden später stand Remus, die zum zerreißen gespannte und vor Aufregung knallrote Rosemary am einen Arm und die ausgedehnte Tasche voller Bücher unter dem anderen im Kamin des Direktorbüros in Hogwarts. Sie glühten noch in sachtem Grün. Der Schulleiter hatte samt des schweren Bürosessels schon eine Vierteldrehung gemacht, um seinen Besuch zu empfangen. Er lächelte sein ewig ruhiges Lächeln.

„Remus. Und die junge Ms. Snape. Eine Ehre, euch hier einmal begrüßen zu dürfen."

Während sie dem Schulleiter auf leisen Sohlen durch das altehrwürdige Schloss folgten, fragte Remus sich mit einem Blick auf Rose stumm, ob überhaupt je eine Muggel diese Gemäuer betreten hatte.

Doch selbst wenn sie um die herrschende Uhrzeit, nämlich ziemlich genau nach Beginn der dritten Stunde, einen Schüler auf dem Gang angetroffen hätten, wäre das Mädchen wohl nicht weiter aufgefallen. Sie bewegte sich mit einer Sicherheit durch das Schloss, als ginge sie schon jahrelang hier zur Schule. Jedes Wort, was Severus über Hogwarts verloren hatte, musste sie aufgesogen haben wie ein Schwamm. So grüßte sie freundlich die lebenden Gemälde, sprang geschickt ab, bevor eine Treppe ihre Richtung wechselte. Sah man aber genau hin, dann erkannte man in ihren meerblauen Augen diesen Glanz eines Kindes, wenn es vor seinem sehnlichsten Geburtstagswunsch im Laden stand. All das, was sie hier sah, würde sie vielleicht nie wieder zu sehen bekommen.

Albus selbst schien – wie so oft - dem Mädchen nachfühlen zu können. Als wären sie auf einer Rundwanderung in einem Museum unterwegs blieb er hier und da stehen, wies auf ein wichtiges Portrait oder einen besonderen Unterrichtsraum, durch die Fenster den verbotenen Wald, die Hütte des Wildhüters, das Quidditchfeld und die Gewächshäuser hin.

Schneller ging er erst, als sie in die finsteren Kellergewölbe abgetaucht waren, von denen kein Ausblick mehr möglich war.

Bis ihm die Tür zu Severus geöffnet wurde, hatte Remus sich seine Anrede stichpunktartig und logisch aufgebaut eingeprägt:

Begrüßung

erste Entschuldigung (pauschal)

Rückgabe Bücher etc.

detaillierte Entschuldigung

ruhige Fragestellung

In der Realität platzte er offenbar gerade in einen wichtigen Brauprozess und der Raum schwelte von grünlichem Nebel. Dennoch überkam ihn die Sucht nach Eifer und er wollte durch die Dampfschaden hindurch die verschwommene Silhouette des Tränkemeisters anbrüllen:

Snape, SEVERUS, was ist mit dir passiert, wer bist du, was willst du, woran denkst du, wovon träumst du und WAS ZUM TEUFEL HAST DU GEGEN MICH?

Nichts davon schaffte es allerdings über seine trockenen Lippen und Dumbledore kam ihm zuvor. Mit einer seiner allumfassenden Handbewegungen wischte er den Nebel beiseite und erklärte Snape, den er mit „mein Lieber" ansprach, er hätte nach all den Dienstjahren das erste Mal Besuch. Dann vergingen ein paar Sekunden, ihre Umrisse wurden schärfer, der Raum allmählig heller und plötzlich, nach all den Stunden, in denen Remus sich das Gesicht dieses Mannes vor Augen gehalten, ihn völlig abstrakt in verschiedenen Lebensstadien betrachtet hatte, wie aus einer Blase heraus, stand er ihm gegenüber. Alles, was er tun konnte war, ihm die Tasche mit weit ausgestreckten Armen entgegen zu halten.

„Das gehört dir."

Ein Rascheln, dann ein Blick hinein. Scheinbar keine Reaktion, doch die schwarzen Augen flogen über Remus hinweg, so schnell und scharf, wie ein frisches Blatt Papier, an dem man sich einfach jedes Mal die Fingerkuppen aufschnitt. Hin zu Rosemary, die sich halb hinter einem Experimentiertisch versteckt hatte. Die ewig schwarzen Roben rauschten, als er die verhüllten Arme hinterm Rücken verschränkte, die Tasche weiter an sich haltend, und einfach an Remus vorbei zu ihr schritt. Sie schien sich nicht einmal zu trauen, ihn anzusehen und er gestikulierte, nur mit einem scharfen Ruck seines Kopfes, auf die Zutaten, die auf der zerschrammten Tischplatte bereit lagen.

„Schlafpollen, Nachtfalterflügel, Federkiele des Kolkraben, Knollenblätteressenz..."

Das rosafarbene Gesicht des Mädchens schimmerte auf und folgte Severus' Gesten. Doch bevor sie etwas sagen konnte, hatte der Zaubertranklehrer sich schon umgedreht und ging in Richtung seines Büros.  
„Ein Traumatatrank der süßen Sorte. Hier sind perfekte Bedingungen. Wie viel Zeit?"

„Ich...Se...", ein kindliches Räuspern, sodass Remus die Schultern hochzog und sich noch ratloser, mehr wie ein Zuschauer fühlte, „Nicht mehr als dreißig Minuten, denke ich."

„Gut" nickte Severus Snape, öffnete die Tür zum Büro des Hauslehrers von Slytherin und bedeutete Remus ähnlich wortkarg, ihm zu folgen, doch als der tat wie ihm geheißen, da meinte er kurz einen Mundwinkel zu sehen, der die blasse, aber nicht fale Wange des Anderen empor kroch: Gesichter, die nur für die eigenen Kinder aufgehoben sind, dachte Remus.

Dumbledore, der auf eine solche Reaktion Severus' gehofft zu haben schien, verblieb weiter fürchterlich wissend lächelnd im Schülerlabor, nachdem Rosemary seine freundliche Frage, ob er bleiben und ihr zusehen könnte, verlegen, jedoch eifrig bejaht hatte. Es war ihr zu wünschen, dass sie klug genug wäre und sich keine großen Hoffnungen machte. Ohne magisches Blut hatte man keine Chance. Noch nie gehabt.

„Was willst du hier Lupin? Finden dein toller Freund und du etwa kein geeignetes Versteck für ein paar Bücher? Es würde mich nicht überraschen wenn es die einzigen im Hause Black wären."

Kurz schloss Remus die Augen vor der zufallenden Tür und fragte sich, wie er diesen gemeinen, Fäden ziehenden Unterton in der Stimme Snapes hatte verdrängen können. Er konnte gar nicht anders. Er musste kontern. Severus war einfach viel zu unsympathisch, jetzt gerade, um sich bei ihm ehrlich gemeint zu entschuldigen:  
„Leider lagen die Schlüssel zu deinem Kopf so offensichtlich vor uns, dass wir gar nicht anders konnten, als uns das ganze anzusehen."

Er beobachtete, wie der andere Mann erstarrte, ganz langsam, von den Fußspitzen hoch bis zum Hals. Seine Augen weiteten sich. Wurde er sogar noch ein wenig bleicher? Seine dünnen Finger wirkten plötzlich zerbrechlich und steif statt geschickt, als er den Arm, für einen uneingeweihten Beobachter erschreckend tief, in der Tasche vergrub und mit einigen hastigen Handgriffen den Inhalt auf dem Tisch ausbreitete, der stark seinem Arbeitstisch im eigenen Haus ähnelte, überquellend von Unterlagen und Schüleraufsätzen.

Drei Bände Muggelliteratur thronten nun ganz oben. Offen (eins verkohlt). Mit leeren Seiten.

„Wo sind sie?"

Remus versuchte, seine eigene leicht zitternde Hand unter Kontrolle zu bekommen und das triumphale Gefühl der Macht zu genießen, als er die drei glitzernden Phiolen in seiner Rechten Severus' hastigem Griff entzog. Die schwarzen Augen glühten böse.

Ganz langsam, wie in Zeitlupe, streckte Remus seine Hand wieder aus und legte den Inhalt in Severus' eiskalte und ein wenig nasse Finger.

„So... dann hast du also alle Erinnerungen gesehen, Lupin?"

Remus staunte. Er hatte ihn. Noch nie war es dem erwachsenen Snape so schwer gefallen, sich zu beherrschen. Niemals! Doch etwas war sonderbar...

„Sirius hat auch viel gesehen..."

Severus machte eine unwirsche Handbewegung, mit der er den Namen verjagte wie eine lästige Fliege. Es schien ihn doch tatsächlich mehr zu interessieren, dass Remus Lupin all das gesehen hatte.

„Und was genau willst du jetzt von mir? Mich vielleicht erpressen, mit allem, was du weißt? Oder mich einfach auslachen für mein lächerliches Leben voller schäbiger Fantasien?"

Er öffnete den Mund. Wollte sich äußern, doch bemerkte plötzlich, dass er zu seiner Verteidigung nichts zu sagen hatte außer, dass er viel zu gutmütig war um auf die Idee mit einer Erpressung zu kommen. Mist.

Zudem trieb ihm die eigenartige Formulierung Snapes nur noch weitere gierige Fragen auf die ungewöhnlich unkontrollierte Zunge.

„Schäbige Fantasien? Du meinst, die Erinnerungen... das mit Rose und die Schule und deine Eltern... war das alles gar nicht echt?"

Stille.

Langsam drehte sich Snapes Kopf ihm zu. Die feinen, dunklen Brauen wanderten hinauf zu seinem Haaransatz.

„Wo... ist der Austen-Band? Er ist hier nicht dabei..."

Und ein wenig wie hypnotisiert hatte der Angesprochene das zerschrammteste der Bücher aus dem Innenfutter seiner Jacke befreit, schwer und voller Buchstaben. Die schmalen Lippen des Tränkemeisters kräuselten sich nach oben.

„Soso... Einfach waren die Rätsel also?"

Wie eine Katze beugte sich der bis eben steife Körper Remus entgegen. Die Augen änderten sich. Dieses fremdartige Glimmen, was bis eben noch klein gewesen war, stand nun im Mittelpunkt des faszinierend veränderlichen Blicks. Und obwohl Remus geglaubt hatte, Snape nach den Exkursionen in -irgendwie- sein Leben besser zu kennen, fand er ihn jetzt wieder unberechenbar und geheimnisvoll vor sich stehen. Das vierte Buch überließ er ihm ohne Einwände.

„Du hast also diese drei Rätsel gelöst und all das gesehen. Und dir ist nichts, aber auch gar nichts absonderliches daran aufgefallen? Remus Lupin, für derart selbstlos hätte ich nicht einmal dich gehalten."

Selbstlos? Selbstlos!

„Doch. Mir ist etwas aufgefallen", Remus fühlte sein Hirn arbeiten, sein Hals wurde trocken, feucht, trocken, „ Ich. Ich kam nirgendwo vor."

„Zehn Punkte für Gryffindor.", höhnte Snape laut, schlug das Buch auf und murmelte einen schnellen Accio, woraufhin sich ein gläserner Ballon aus einem der Regale löste. Er war gefüllt mit einer Auswahl grüner Kräuter, die wie frisch geschnitten darin schwebten, als sei das Glas voll Wasser. Die Kugel blieb in der Luft vor dem Tränkemeister in Schwebe.

„Warum Severus?", schon wieder trocken, Remus würgte ärgerlich, über alles. Irgendwie.

„Was ist es? Ich weiß spätestens jetzt genau, dass es nicht nur diese..."

„...Deine Lykantrophie ist mir herzlichst egal, du kleiner Narr!", herrschte Severus ihn in seinem schönsten Lehrerstrafpredigtenton an. Eine seiner Hände drehte währenddessen die Glaskugel hin und her, ohne sie zu berühren, als suchte er nach etwas bestimmtem.

„Nur weil du glaubst, alle Welt würde dich darauf reduzieren und dich seit Jahrzehnten so grauenvoll und gemein unterschätzen, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass ich bei dieser Klischeejongliererei mitmache."

Er merkte auf, schien gefunden zu haben, was er brauchte. Mit einem präzisen Griff beförderte er aus der magischen Frischkräuterauswahl eine filigrane Blume zu Tage. Ihr Stängel war zart, frischgrün und doch stark genug, um gleich zwei Dutzend cremeweißer, kleiner, rundlicher Blüten zu tragen. Severus schien bei ihrem Anblick ruhiger zu werden, während Remus seine Worte immer noch in den Ohren dröhnten.

„Hast du eine Ahnung, wie diese Pflanze heißt? Ich erinnere mich dunkel,", dabei huschte dieses typische zynische Schmunzeln über seinen Mund, „dass du in Kräuterkunde nicht so schwach auf der Brust gewesen bist, wie in der Braukunst."

Remus traute sich langsam, näher heran zu treten und musterte die Blüte, sich von dem verbalen Seitenhieb nicht weiter berühren lassend. So etwas konnte er gut ab.

„Lupinus..."

„Eine Lupine, ganz genau. Dieses Buch...", er zog 'Sense and Sensibility' heran und schlug es auf, „ist ein Herbarium."

Behutsam schob er die weiße Blütentraube auf den Buchscheitel und schmiegte fast zärtlich Buchdeckel auf Buchdeckel, sodass die Pflanze fest zusammengepresst wurde.

Die vielen Seiten voll romantischem Schmalz und Gesülze knisterten laut, als lägen sie in einem lodernden Feuer und ehe Remus, der jetzt vor Neugier ganz dicht neben Severus gerückt war, sich versah, da ging das Buch wieder auf, ganz selbst wie eine Blume und auf ihrem Scheitel lag, wie eine Frucht, die vierte Phiole.


	14. Vierzehn

Und schon geht's weiter... so schnell kann'et'jehn, wa?

14

„Was sind das für... Gedanken?"

Mit zwei spitzen, schlanken Fingern an Korken und Fuß des Fläschchens, drehte Severus es in seiner Hand hin und her. Unter dem Glas schwebten nicht, wie gewöhnlich, die ruhigen, silbrig schimmernden Fädchen, die Remus mittlerweile sogar ziemlich gut kannte.

Als betrachteten die beiden ein mikroskopisches Sonnensystem, sausten kleine, an Sternschnuppen erinnernde Kometen mit bunten Farbschweifen durch die Phiole. Wie viele kleine Regenbogenwirbel, die sich immer neu verwoben und verworren und Remus schon in noch verkorktem Zustand die Augen flimmern machten. Severus selbst besah das kleine Lichtschauspiel mit einem Blick, der gleichzeitig forschend und zufrieden war.

„Erstaunlich, nicht wahr? In der Tat sind es keine gewöhnlichen Erinnerungen.", eine Kunstpause, „Es sind Emotionen."

„Emotionen?"

Remus schämte sich eine Viertelsekunde später über sein dummes Echo.

„Aber ich dachte, die Konservierung von Gefühlen ist magisch schlichtweg nicht möglich. Darüber sollen schon Merlin und seine Zeitgenossen geforscht haben und nie zu einem Ergebnis gekommen sein."

„Tatsächlich." hauchte Severus und tat milde überrascht, während er mit der linken Hand die vermeintliche Sojasoße aufschraubte und blind die klarblaue Flüssigkeit in den ebenso vermeintlichen Wok hinab goss.

„Nun... Merlins Eitelkeit ist weltbekannt, nicht wahr? Wenn er etwas nicht inne hatte, dann war es Opferbereitschaft."

Vor ihren Augen schlängelten sich nun die bunten Wirbel hinab in das 'Instantdenkarium', wie Sirius es passender Weise getauft hatte.  
„Opfer...? Was-?"

Doch zu spät. Da legte sich die nun freie, weiße, weiche Hand in Remus' heißen Nacken und er zuckte. Das Lächeln auf den Lippen des dunklen Mannes wurde immer düsterer. Dann ein Ruck, heftig, erneut überraschend kraftvoll für einen schmächtigen Körper wie Snapes, war Remus mitten hinein gestoßen in den Farbwirbel und konnte nicht mehr anders, als dem starken Sog und seiner hungrigen Neugierde nachzugeben.

„Wenn schon, denn schon, was, Remus Lupin?", höhnte Severus noch ölig hinter ihm her.

Dann wurde Remus würgspeikotzübel.

…

Als er erwacht, ist alles anders, als in allen Erinnerungen vorher. Er steht nicht an der Seite, irgendwo versteckt. Er öffnet die Augen und vor ihnen hängen schwarze Strähnen in seinem Gesicht. Er fühlt seinen mageren Körper, der im herbstlichen Gras der Wiesen von Hogwarts liegt. Spürt den ersten kalten Septemberwind, hört das Surren von Besen in der Luft.

Er weiß, dass er Severus Snape und gerade in seiner ersten Flugstunde, 1971, vom Besen gefallen und rüttlings auf dem Boden gelandet ist. Seine Ohren sind heiß, während einige ihn lauthals auslachen. Kein Lucius ist da, um ihn zu schützen, ihm die Hand hinzustrecken und ihm hoch zu helfen. Panisch wirft er den Kopf herum, Lily scheint seinen Sturz noch nicht bemerkt zu haben und gerade als er sich aufsetzen will, passiert es.

„Vorsiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii- aaah!" - RUMS.

Da landet, schwerer als er aussieht, ein anderer Junge genau auf ihm, sein Besenstiel quetscht sich schmerzhaft zwischen Severus' Rippen und einige Sekunden lang schaut er in hellbraune, verwirrt leuchtende Augen. Eine charakteristische Narbe zieht sich über das linke. Das ist Remus Lupin. „Tschuldige... ähä..."

Pu-dum, Pu-dum, Pu-dum. Sein Herz rast.

…

Dann steht er in der Bibliothek. Remus im Inneren von Severus' jugendlichem Selbst schreckt hoch und bemerkt, dass das auch seine Erinnerung ist. Nur eben von der anderen Seite des Bücherregals. Er kennt den Zaubertränkegrundkurs längst auswendig, doch es gibt Sachen, die er da dringend ausbessern muss. Vielleicht kann er das heute ungestört tun, wo alle in diesem dummen Dorf sind.. da berührt er ein paar zarte, warme Finger, seine Hand zuckt leicht zurück.

Und durch die Lücke im Regal – wieder, Augen. Remus' Augen. Nicht hellbraun, eher Karamell. Und Honig. Süß und glitzernd und fremd.

…

Dann fällt er tiefer in einen Regenbogenhurricane, mitten ins Auge des Sturms. Fragmente umgeben ihn. Ein von Zuckerguss glasiertes Lächeln, ein helles Lachen links hinter ihm in Verwandlung, wie in einem bizarren Spiegelkabinett fliegen Remus Lupins verschiedene Gesichter, von elf Jahren ab und älter, an ihm vorbei, umgeben ihn, lullen ihn ein.

…

Als er wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen hat, steht er in den Kerkern. Vor ihm sein UTZ-Kurs Zaubertränke, allesamt mit einem misgünstigen Lächeln, während Professor Slughorn ihm strahlend und tattrig wie eh und je die rare Portion Felix Felicis in die Hand drückt. Und er weiß ganz genau, was er damit vorhat, denn es gibt nur eine Sache, die er wirklich wahrlich bereut und für die ihm, sie zu bereinigen, jedes Mittel recht ist.

Kaum aus der Tür hinaus und im Schlosshof, ext er den Trank wie einen Magenbitter. Nichts geschieht, zunächst. Dann füllt sich sein Bauch mit heißem Kribbeln und obwohl er sich, mit einem prüfenden Blick auf seine blassen, schmalen Hände, nicht verändert hat, fühlt er sich wie neu geboren. So wird er zu ihr gehen können.

Zielstrebig nimmt er seinen Weg hinab zum See, zu einem kleinen Versteck zwischen hohen Büschen, in dem er oft mit ihr gesessen hat und ihr zugehört, Geheimnisse mit ihr getauscht. Dem Ort, an dem er sich heute endlich erfolgreich entschuldigen will.

Noch bevor er die kleinen Ästchen beiseite gewischt hat, hört er Stimmen.

„Warum hast du ihn nicht für mich gewonnen? Ich hätte dieses Zeug besser gebrauchen können, morgen ist Quidditch." - Sein, oder eher, Severus' Magen zieht sich fest zusammen. Potter.

„Aha, du setzt auf Glück und Doping, Mr. Supersucher?" - Noch mehr Ziehen. Sie auch. Vorsichtig steckt er seinen Kopf durch einen Spalt im dichten Gebüsch. Da stehen sie und plantschen mit den nackten Füßen im Wasser. Er hält ihre Hände.

„Na, vielleicht würde mir ein Kuss genau so helfen, Ms. Evans!", Remus fühlt das gemeine Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht, die Gehässigkeit, die Vorfreude auf den dreihundertachtundfünfzigsten Korb in James Potters Leben.

Doch er bleibt aus.

Lily Evans lächelt verlegen, schubst ihn ganz in den See und flüstert: „Später vielleicht."

…

Derselbe Tag. Doch Minuten später. Er stapft mit schweren Schritten und hastigen Schultern die Ländereien hinab, weiß selbst nicht so genau, wohin und verflucht diese dummen Zaubertränke. Alles Illusionen. Hoffnungslos und albern. Seine Hände und Füße sind Eisklumpen und in seinem Bauch und der Brust brennt ein großes Feuer, was bis in den Hals hinauf lodert und ihn trocken husten lässt. Er wundert sich, dass kein schwarzer Rauch aus seinem Mund aufsteigt, dabei.

Flüssiges Glück, pah. Humbug!

Der Tag neigt sich gerade dem Ende, obwohl es Sommer ist. Wie lange er wohl in Rage durch die Landschaft gerannt sein muss? Wann hat er überhaupt begonnen, zu rennen? Als er stehen bleibt, ist er in den Gewächshäusern.

Er hört ein leises, melodisches Summen, dreht erschrocken den Kopf nach rechts.

Und da steht Remus. Sechzehnjährig. Und topft singende Sumpfdotterblumen um.

Seine Hände sind schmutzig, aber sehen immer noch weich aus, so wie sein Gesicht. Er dreht es dem Eindringling zu, zieht ein wenig verlegen den Mundwinkel hoch, so wie Lily das tut, wenn James in ihrer Nähe ist.

„Ich weiß jetzt, wie man sie in die richtige Tonart topft. Soll ich es dir zeigen?"

„Du... äh...", alles pocht in ihm, das heiße Kribbeln wird stärker und plötzlich weiß er:

Das hier ist heute für ihn der perfekte Ort.

…

Da beginnt Severus' Körper plötzlich, rasend schnell zu altern, während Remus in ihm durch einen blaugrünrotgelben Tunnel fliegt. Nur noch zwei Szenen flimmern kurz auf:

1993, nachts in den Gängen von Hogwarts, das von einem Lumos beleuchtete Gesicht eines ebenso älter gewordenen Remus Lupin, dessen Augen nun weniger an Honig als viel mehr an Baumharz erinnern. Reifes Baumharz, was sehr viel gesehen und noch mehr erlebt hat.

Bernstein, eben...

Danach steht er in der Winkelgasse, vor einem der wenigen Schmuckläden und sieht durch das Schaufenster zu, wie verschiedene Figuren, geschliffen aus eben diesem verzauberten Edelstein über Stoffbahnen stolpern, galloppieren, kriechen, schwimmen und stolzieren. Sehnsuchtsvoll liegt die weiße, schmale Hand am Glas und genau so sehr drängt auch das Herz in seiner Brust sich näher an die Scheibe, während Remus die blassen, trockenen Lippen des Körpers, in dem er steckt, ganz rau flüstern hört: „Du dämliches Mondkalb."

Alles wird schwarz und weiß und bunt und Remus wird, die Füße voran, hinaus in die Realität gesogen.

Der dritte Regalboden, dem Schreibtisch gegenüber, von unten gezählt, war nicht nur vollgestellt mit polternden Einweckgläsern und dicken Büchern, sondern tat auch verdammt weh, wenn man, so wie Remus, mit voller Wucht dagegen flog. Bedröppelt wie ein waschechter Hornochse, hockte er Sekunden lang in der Ecke des Büros und sein Blick schummerte hinauf zu der dunklen Gestalt des zweiten Mannes, der sich gerade zu ihm hinab kniete.

Remus schluckte und fühlte sein Gesicht heiß werden. Noch verstand er kaum so richtig, wie er das eben gesehene... nein... gefühlte einordnen sollte. Er klappte den Mund auf um etwas zu sagen, doch da erkannte er das gerahmte Foto, welches er unter seinem Reiseumhang bei sich getragen hatte und was nun wieder in der Hand seines ursprünglichen Besitzers lag. Noch heißer.

Doch das weiße Gesicht mit den feinen Zügen um die große, aber doch schmale, schnabelförmige Nase sah anders aus. Sah so aus, wie sich der sanfte Gesichtsausdruck aus den Erinnerungen eben angefühlt hatte.

„Du bist ein Dieb, Remus Lupin. Wenn man es genau nimmt, bist du noch viel krimineller veranlagt, als dein treuer Bettvorleger Black, nicht wahr?"

„Sieht so aus. Trotzdem magst du mich, Severus." und er versuchte, diesen Namen endlich einmal so weich auszusprechen, wie er es noch nie getan hatte. Und das Gesicht, was nun ganz nah vor ihm war, verschob sich ganz sachte. Da war er sich sehr sicher, dass er Severus Snape ganz und gar nicht egal oder gar verhasst war. War dort nicht sogar so etwas wie ein Schmunzeln?

„Und einen schärferen Verstand hast du auch – nicht, dass mich das überraschen würde."

Ihre Nasenspitzen berührten sich fast, aber Remus wich nicht zurück. Die Aura des Tränkemeisters war anders. Er war nicht rundlich und perfekt wie Tonks. Er war eckig, unvollkommen und genau darum, wurde ihm klar, hatte er sich fest eingehakt in seinem Kopf, vor seinen Augen, in seinen Ohren, ja, mittendrin in seinem Körper.

Nun saß er da, auf dem kalten Steinboden und bemerekte, wie eine entschiedene, aber nicht brutale, eine kühle aber nicht kalte Hand sich um seinen Unterkiefer schloss und seine rissigen, ein bisschen klebrigen Lippen auf die schmalen, ähnlich rauen führte. Sie verankerten ineinander. Der Moment dauerte Jahre. Er wickelte seine Arme um den schmächtigen, unter den aufgebauschten Roben selbst ein wenig zitternden Oberkörper. Es war wie das Einrasten eines Schlüssels in ein Schloss, was nach unerträglichen Jahren des Wartens die Tür... ja, zum Paradies öffnete.

Doch war die Pforte einmal aufgestoßen, wurde beider Männer Neugierde nur noch größer, wuchs schnell und stetig zu einer ausgewachsenen Lust heran, die sich weiter drängte, in diesen wundersamen Ort. Während Severus' Finger nun hastiger und heftiger an Remus' Gürtelschnalle nestelten, brauchte der Werwolf nur einen kräftigen, ungeduldigen Ruck seiner Arme, dass die Reihe feiner, sonst zweifellos todschicker Knöpfe samt denen des weißen Hemdes darunter entzwei sprangen und eine viel mehr schmale als schmächtige, eine eher schlanke als schlaffe Brust entblößten. Sie hob und senkte sich heftig, als sich die Männermünder voneinander lösten, kurz verband sie noch, wie eine glitzernde Spinnenwebe, ein hauchdünner Speichelfaden.

Doch der trennte sich obwohl sie doch versuchten, ihn mit flachen Atmern zu erhalten. Unweigerlich glitt Remus' Blick an Severus Snape hinab, der nicht schön war ; nicht schön im klassischen Sinne des Wortes.

Doch er war anders, gar spannend, er musste erst noch entdeckt, erkundet und ja... wohl auch erobert werden. Nichts wollte er in diesem Moment lieber tun, bis er – genau hinsah.

„Sev", hauchte er eine Koseform aus, die er nur noch entfernt von Lily kannte, die ihm jedoch nie zuvor selbst über die Lippen geglitten war und er fühlte den verwunderten, doch noch ein wenig schimmernderen Blick auf sich, „du... woher ist diese hier... dieses..."

Mit zwei zarten Berührungen, die ihm dennoch plump vorkamen, fuhr Remus die wulstige, kreuzförmige Narbe nach, die mitten auf der ebenmäßig weißen, sonst haar- und makellosen Brust klaffte.

Als habe er ihn brutal aus einem schönen Traum gerissen, folgte Severus seinem Fingerzeig mit den Augen. Die bis dato vor Atemnot, Scham und Übermut geröteten Wangen erbleichten augenblicklich. Schraubstockgleich schlossen sich die eben noch so sanften Finger um Remus' Unterarme, der beim Anblick des verzerrten Tränkemeistergesichts die Welt nicht mehr verstand.

„Siehst du, DAS meine ich... mit Opferbereitschaft."

Hart stieß er den erschrockenen Werwolf ins Regal, dritte Reihe von unten gezählt. Rücksichtslos packte er mit der Hand das erstarrte, zerkratzte Gesicht, die Kuppen in seine Augenhöhlen gepresst, und rammte seinen braungrauen Schädel – 1,2,3 – mit aller Wucht gegen das Brett, die Bücher, die Einweckgläser, dass sein Opfer schmerzvoll aufstöhnte und die Augen nur noch schwerlich offen hielt. Blut strömte aus seiner Nase. Aus den Augen schossen ihm Schmerztränen vor Kopfweh und so sah er nicht, wie nah die des Anderen waren, als dieser, wackeliger als gewollt, aufstand, eine Hand an der Brust, die Finger der anderen um den Zauberstab verschränkend.

„Du bist ein echter Dieb, Remus.", seine Brust zerrte dermaßen in Richtung seines Begierdeobjekts, dass das Gegenhalten schwer fiel, „Ich kann dich nicht gehen lassen, ohne dir wenigstens dies hier zu stehlen."

Dann drehte er sich dem Liegenden zu, „Legilimens...", drang ein, suchte, fand... und stahl.

Es sollte ihr erster und letzter Kuss sein.

„Obliviate."


	15. Fünfzehn

Hallo ihr lieben Leser.

Überrascht?  
Ja, dieses Kapitel kommt etwas zu früh. Und wie alle Frühchen ist es ganz schön kurz geraten. Aber seid nicht bös', am Freitag geht's schon in die vorletzte Runde. Schnief.

15

Als Remus wieder in das, im Vergleich zum düsteren Büro des Tränkemeister, relativ helle Klassenzimmer trat, schämte er sich immer noch maßlos. Dass Severus ihn für ein Monster hielt war er ja nun schon lange gewohnt, aber warum mussten sich seine scharfen wie empfindlichen Wolfssinne gerade jetzt als unpraktisch heraus stellen?

Wegen ein paar fremder Dämpfe direkt in Ohnmacht zu fallen, wie Snape es ihm höhnisch unter die feine Nase gerieben hatte, war wirklich nicht gerade von Vorteil bei einem Gespräch, in dem er den Anderen von seiner inneren Stärke und Selbstbeherrschung hatte überzeugen wollen.

Jetzt konnte sich der Orden den Okklumentikunterricht für Harry Potter wohl sprichwörtlich in die Haare schmieren, dass sie so fettig würden wie die seines ehemaligen, durchaus fähigen Lehrers.

Mit höllischen Kopfschmerzen bestückt sah er nun zu, wie Rosemary Snape ihren ersten Traumatatrank „der süßen Sorte" präsentierte. Und nachdem ihr Ziehvater eine prüfende, wortwörtliche Nase davon genommen hatte und das Gebräu für nahezu perfekt befunden war, trat Dumbledore aus seiner Nebenrolle hervor und beendete den Besuch:

„Hervorragend, Ms. Snape! Wenn es ihnen nichts aus macht, dann bediene ich mich für heute Nacht direkt einmal."

Rosemary strahlte und überreichte die befüllte Flasche, aus der purpurne Dampfschwaden aufstiegen.

„Dann wünsche ich eine recht geruhsame Nacht, Direktor.", schnarrte Snape vielsagend.

Der Ältere lächelte sein ewig unumstößliches Lächeln, „Natürlich, Severus, ich bin mir sicher, du hast heute noch einiges zu tun, nicht wahr? Nun, wir werden dich lieber nicht weiter stören. Was, Remus?"

Jener stimmte sofort verlegen, weiß der Teufel warum, zu. Er war müde und zu Hause wartete ein sehr, sehr, sehr quirliges Mädchen auf ihn. Zum Abschied bekam er nur ein stummes Nicken und einen Blick, der vielleicht ein wenig länger wärte als sonst.

Ungewöhnlich fand Remus das nicht.

Zunächst schien sich auch Rosemary mit einer ähnlichen Geste zufrieden geben zu wollen, doch Severus legte kurz zwei Finger auf ihre schmale Schulter, eine viel sanftere Berührung, als sie vermutlich je ein anderer Mensch von Snape erfahren hatte.

„Für dich habe ich noch etwas..."

Er beorderte mit einem Schwenk seiner Rechten einen kristallenen Glasballon aus seinem Büro herbei, der Remus seltsam bekannt vorkam. Daraus hervor und in einen kleinen Terrakottatopf beförderte er ein Kraut, eingepflanzt in gerade eine Handbreit Erde.

Ihre Hände berührten sich, als Severus seiner Ziehtochter dieses Geschenk übergab. Remus fragte sich, wie die Finger eines Snape sich wohl auf seiner Haut anfühlen würden...

„Das ist -" „Rosmarin! Meine Namenspatronin." - „Sehr gut. Du kannst viel damit ausprobieren. Schreibe mir einen ausführlichen, sauberen Bericht. Tust du das?"

Sie strahlte und ihr Ziehvater kräuselte amüsiert die Lippen.

„Dann mach es gut."

Er erklärte noch, er würde die „Bücher" nun doch in seiner eigenen Obhut aufbewahren. Dann verließen sie die Kerker und Remus war sich sicher, diesen merkwürdigen Mann eine ganze Weile nicht mehr wieder zu sehen.

Aber dann?

Aber dann hatte Harry Potter eine böse Vision.

Aber dann kam es zum Kampf im Ministerium.

Aber dann starb Sirius Black.

Und die Zeit verlor entgültig den Verstand.


	16. Sechzehn

Hallo ihr Lieben,

Hier kommt schon das vorletzte Kapitel. Schnief... Also eigentlich das letzte. Aber es gibt noch einen Epilog. Nächsten Freitag, dann.

16

Lieber Si...

Durchgestrichen.

Lieber Tatze,...

Durchgestrichen.

Severus,

Es ist jetzt Wochen her, seit wir uns gesehen haben. Ich schreibe diesen Brief, weil Dora mir das gesagt hat. Das liegt nicht daran, dass ich schon vor meiner Hochzeit völlig unter ihrem Pantoffel stehe. Nein.

Die Wahrheit ist, dass ich Tatze einfach nicht vergessen kann. Ich bin leer, seit diesem Tag, leer und allein. Wenn sie Recht hat, dann habe ich wieder begonnen, im Schlaf zu sprechen. Deswegen hat sie mir geraten, Tatze doch Briefe zu schreiben.

Ziemlich dämlich. Ich komme mir vor, wie ein kleiner psychopatischer Junge, den jeder mit Samthandschuhen anfasst, aber eigentlich nur, weil alle Angst haben, dass er jeden Moment dem nächstbesten Pfleger die Gurgel oder die Eier zerquetschen könnte.

Ich habe Tatze sogar bestattet, in dem Wald, durch den Rose und er und ich so oft gelaufen sind. Sicher, sein Körper liegt dort nicht, aber ich denke, ihm hätte das gefallen, der Ort. Man kann jede Nacht die Sterne sehen, sogar den, der seinen Namen trägt.

Verzeih, wenn ich ihn immer Tatze nenne. Sobald ich versuche, Sir... schau. Da sind Flecken (und wenn du es dann liest sicher auch kleine Wellen) auf dem Papier, nicht? Ich weine wie ein kleines Mädchen. Aber ich kann nicht anders. Wenn ich es hier tue, allein, am Schreibtisch, dann sieht es wenigstens niemand. Naja, außer dir.

P.S.: Rose braut den Wolfsbann jetzt nach dem neuen Generalrezept von dir. Er funktioniert wunderbar.

Gruß, Remus

Severus,

Hast du den letzten Brief überhaupt erhalten? Ich wüsste es gern, obwohl mir fast klar war, dass du ebensowenig wie Tatze antworten würdest. Dennoch habe ich bei dir das Gefühl, dass es wenigstens lebende Augen sind, die diese Zeilen lesen und mich vielleicht, nur vielleicht, verstehen können.

Alles Liebe, Remus

Severus,

Was habe ich da das letzte Mal über Gefühle geschrieben? Ich bin mir nicht sicher. So wie ich mir in den wenigsten Dingen sicher bin.

Ich weine nicht mehr, aber ich glaube, Rose tut es jetzt manchmal. Sie hat sich langsam in Nymphadoras Haus, in das wir jetzt gezogen sind, eingelebt, auch, wenn es wohl nie ihr zu Hause werden wird. Und auch ich vermisse den Grimmauldplatz, von seinem Besitzer... nun ja.

Dora selbst nennt sich am liebsten jetzt schon die ganze Zeit Mrs. Remus Lupin und ich habe sie gern.

Aber wenn ich nachts neben ihr liege, dann fühle ich mich taub.

Fühlen.

Sich taub fühlen.

Geht das überhaupt?

Das ist so eine Verwirrung der Sprache, wie kein Geld zu haben. Man hat eine bestimmte Menge Geld, nämlich keins. Man fühlt sich auf eine spezielle Art, nämlich nicht. Taub.

Manchmal glaube ich, ich werde langsam verrückt.

Etwas von mir fehlt. Nur weiß ich jetzt nicht mehr, ob das wirklich mit Tatze zu tun hatte. Langsam denke ich eher, dass es in Hogwarts geblieben sein muss, irgendwo in den Dämpfen deiner Kerker verloren gegangen.

Vergiss, ich schreibe Unsinn heute.

Remus

Snape,

Ich weiß gar nicht, warum ich dir schreibe. Ich sollte enttäuscht sein, mich verraten und verkauft fühlen. Aber das bin ich schon so lange, spätestens doch seit mein bester Freund mich verlassen hat. Wieder verlassen. Eigentlich war es eher ein kurzer Besuch, so zwischen Gefängniszelle und Höllenschlund, mal schnell zwei Jährchen bei mir vorbei geschaut. Bei uns.

Nun, lachst du mich aus?

Antworten wirst du mir nicht. Aber ich weiß, dass da etwas ist. Da ist etwas, nicht wahr? Verstell dich ruhig weiter. So einfach gestrickt war niemals einer deiner Gedanken. Und ich kenne einige. Etwas tief in mir sagt mir nämlich, dass ich dich viel besser kenne, als ich selber wirklich glaube. Wenn du mich fragst, nun, die Todessermaske ist, was sie ist.

Und dein Gesicht, dein Gesicht.

der, den sein Bruder erschlug

Severus,

Sie ist schwanger. Was sagst du dazu? Du würdest mich sicher nicht beglückwünschen, denn dazu bist du zu vernünftig. Das mag ich. Denn natürlich ist es nichts weiter als eine Katastrophe. Ein kleiner, feiner, vorapokalyptischer Untergang meines Mikrokosmos Leben.

Ich versuche, meinen Verstand so klar zu halten, wie du immer. Aber es will mir nicht gelingen.

P.S.: Dein Sectumsempra ging daneben, aber danke, dass du uns beschützt hast.

Ich vermisse sie, Herr Todesser. Remus

Severus,

Mal wieder würdest du -todsicher- sehr laut lachen. Mich verspotten, dass ich mir eine Strafpredigt habe halten lassen, von einem Siebzehnjährigen. Aber hat er nicht Recht? Was ich angestellt habe, muss ich auch verantworten können.

Andromeda strickt Babysachen in blau und rosa.

Sie hasst mich, aber sie liebt ihre Tochter.

Ich glaube, ich nicht.

Rosemary ist ganz anders, seit sie von Dumbledores Tod weiß. Erst war sie einfach nur still.

Und jetzt?

Jetzt ist sie ein noch kühlerer Eisengel geworden, als es Narcissa Malfoy wohl je war.

Von Magie hat sie entgültig genug. Ich arbeite daran, sie irgendwie an einer höheren Schule für Muggel unterzubringen. Bücher habe ich ihr schon besorgt. Sie will Medizin studieren und ich glaube, sie wäre eine gute Ärztin.

Sie hat sich auf Gifte und Gegengifte spezialisiert, sagt Frau Dr. Snape.

Sicher, mir wirst du nicht schreiben und wenn ich dich drei Mal darum bitte. Aber deine Tochter kannst du doch nicht einfach vergessen haben, Severus.

Sobald Dora beim Essen über dich spricht, was sie, wie du dir wohl denken kannst, in keinem sehr freundlichen Tonfall tut, fürchte ich immer, Rose könnte gleich nach dem Messer greifen und meine...

Durchgestrichen

… und die schwangere Frau einfach aufschlitzen. Manchmal weiß ich nicht einmal, ob ich sie verteidigen könnte.

Ich mag Rosemary sehr. Aber sie vermisst DICH.

In Sorge, Remus

Severus,

Jetzt bin ich auch Dad und ich liebe meinen kleinen Sohn. Er ist gesund, ganz gesund, glaubst du das? Ich bin so froh, dass ich mein Glück laut heraus schreien könnte, läge nicht dieser schwere Schatten über uns. Immer deutlicher wird mir klar, dass wir in diesem Haus in einem kleinen Paradies gelebt haben, während draußen die Wolken immer dichter werden.

Rosemary mag den Knirps auch gern, er heißt Teddy, nach seinem Großvater, einem echten Tonks. Aber sein zweiter Name ist Remus.

Und er ist mein Sohn.

Daddy Nummer Zwei

Lieber Severus,

Mein letzter Brief war voll mit Geplapper über mein Kind, nicht wahr? Ich weiß, dass du Kinder nicht so gut leiden kannst. Aber ihn würdest du lieben, glaub mir. Wenn ich ihn auf dem Arm habe, denke ich oft an dich. Obwohl mich das Baby doch an seine Mutter erinnern sollte, bilde ich mir ein, dass er deine weiße Haut hat und manchmal deine schwarzen Haare.

Er ist ein Metamorphmagus, sehr klein und sehr bunt.

Warum verlässt du meinen Kopf nur nicht? Ich weiß, dass es etwas gibt. Ich weiß, dass ich diese kreuzförmige Narbe auf meiner Brust seit nun fast genau zwei Jahren habe... Diese Erinnerung von der Vollmondnacht, nach der ich als Kind aufwachte, mit der Wunde dort, erscheint mir so konstruiert, weißt du?

Ach, nichtmal ich selbst weiß so richtig.

Rosemary wird für die nächsten Monate von Minerva im Schloss versteckt. Ironisch, gerade jetzt, wo du Hogwarts verlassen hast. Aber Doras Eltern waren nicht bereit, sie aufzunehmen und ich habe das Gefühl, das liegt an dir und mir. An uns.

Aber sie ist sicher, sorge dich nicht. Wo bist du? Sehen wir uns je wieder?

In so etwas wie Liebe, Remus

. . .

Wenige Stunden, nachdem er den letzten Brief beendet, ihn versiegelt und zu den anderen, niemals abgeschickten gelegt hatte, brach der Krieg aus. Remus fand sich auf dem Schlachtfeld wieder, plötzlich waren alle Ängste schrecklich plastisch. Er stieß Flüche aus, dort, wo er früher mit Freunden auf der Wiese gelegen und (manchmal) Hausaufgaben gemacht hatte. Die Situation war so bizarr, dass es schwer fiel, sie als Realität wahrzunehmen. Nymphadora war schnell und wendig und seine perfekte Teampartnerin, denn er selbst hörte jedes Zischen, jedes Stabschwingen, einfach alles.

Das tödliche Kichern von Bellatrix Lestrange hörte er jedoch nicht, sah noch aus dem Augenwinkel den grünen Blitz des Avada...

Sie war sofort tot.

Das wusste er schon, als er sie im Sturz auffing und auf den zerfurchten Rasen des Schulgeländes ablegte. Sein Magen wurde bleischwer und hielt ihn auf den Knien. Er dachte an seinen kleinen Sohn, dessen alter Vater ein reudiger Werwolf ohne Geldanlagen war. Doch es blieb ihm kaum noch Zeit, traurig zu werden.

Da war dieses Surren. Das Geräusch eines sich nähernden Besens, ein feiger Angriff von hinten. Seinen Oberkörper drehte er um hundertachzig, den Kopf bloß um neunzig Grad.

Würde er jetzt auch sterben?

Sein Sohn ganz allein auf der Welt. Und Severus würde er nie wieder sehen...

Gerade erschrak Remus noch über diesen letzten, allerletzten Gedanken, da warf sich etwas zwischen ihn und seinen potentiellen Mörder.

Schon wieder ein Blitz, doch gleißend und silbern dieses Mal, wie ein scharfes Metzgermesser, ein Sectumsempra. Dann fiel Rosemary, vom Rücken eines Thestrals (Wiehern, ein Galopp zurück in den Wald), zu Boden.

Ihr weißes Nachthemd bekam große, kirschblutrote Flecken...

Seine Arme zitterten, als er seinen ersten unverzeihlichen gegen den Angreifer schoss. Dann stieß er sich ab und hechtete zu dem blutbadenden Mädchen.

Er wusste, dass sie überleben würde. Severus kannte Mittel und Wege. Mit Sicherheit. Ganz klar. „Remus...", hauchte ihr mit Wunden übersätes Gesicht, als er es sich zudrehte, „Dad... Dad... in der Hütte." - „Die Hütte...? Die Hütte!"

Remus musste Rose mit einem Klammerfluch an sich fest binden, als er, auf allen Vieren, durch den Erdtunntel unter der unruhigen Weide kroch. Auch er war auf dem Weg über das Schlachtfeld, was früher mal ein Schulhof gewesen war, von mehreren heftigen Flüchen getroffen worden. Der Schmerz schien ihn langsam und pochend zu lähmen, von den Zehen zu den Haarspitzen, doch er wusste, dass er es einfach schaffen musste, dass hier das Leben eines Kindes von ihm abhing.

Er musste, musste, MUSSTE. Für eine weitere unpassende Ohnmacht war keine Zeit.

Wenn Sirius ihm früher, vor gefühlten Ewigkeiten, erzählt hatte, wie er aus Askaban entkommen war, dann hatte es sich für Remus stets so angehört, wie er sich jetzt fühlte. Eine Mischung aus Verzweiflung, Verbissenheit und grauenvoller, panischer Angst.

Nur noch ein paar Meter, seine Knie mussten aufgeschürft und blutig sein, unter seinen Handflächen brannte jeder spitze Stein und jede scharfe Wurzel. Um sich, schweißüberströmt, mit den Beinen kraftvoll aus dem Loch bis ins innere der Hütte abstoßen zu können, kniff er Augen und Zähne zusammen.

Und da lag Severus. In einem See aus Blut und alles, was Remus zu tun im Stande war, war zu schreien vor Not, vor Schock, vor Verzweiflung. Doch es kam gar nicht so weit, denn das geschwächte Mädchen, noch immer an seiner Brust festgebunden, regte ihren blondblutigen Kopf. Vorsichtig setzte er sie ab.

„Rose, wie... woher konntest du wissen, dass er... und der Thestral und...?"

Sie hustete heftig und lächelte ein vertrocknendes Lächeln, was auf grausame Weise an Kinder erinnerte, die kurz davor waren, zu sterben. Ja. Erinnerte.

„Der Thestral hat mich abgeholt, in den Kerkern und..." - „Du... du kannst sie sehen?"

Doch sofort schwieg er, weil er erkannte, dass sie noch nicht fertig war. Sie hob eine Hand und erst da sah er die zwei glitzernden Phiolen in ihrer halben Faust.

Bunte Wirbel schwirrten darin. In dem einen auch silbrige.

„Das sind... seine, hier... und das... das deine, nich?", räusperte sie und lehnte sich weit zurück, als kämpfte sie dagegen, sich hinlegen zu müssen. Dann aber drehte sie ihren Kopf und krabbelte zielstrebig zu ihrem, offensichtlich mindestens bewusstlosen, Ziehvater. Sie schien nicht einmal nur ein wenig erschrocken von dem blutigen Anblick.

„Armer Dad... zum Glück hast du ja... das Gegengift, Remus... in der Hand,... Remus...", sie wiederholte sich, wirkte seltsam klar und doch verwirrt. Ihr Tonfall war sonderbar, doch sanft und ehrfürchtig.

Nicht so ganz geistesgegenwärtig kroch Remus zu den anderen beiden hinüber und entkorkte die erste der beiden Phiolen, welche ihm unendliche Kopfschmerzen machten, weil er sie erkannte und doch nicht wusste, was sie waren.

Er beugte sich über den tot wirkenden Mann, dessen weiße, eckige Züge ein so perfekter Gegensatz zu seinem eigenen Gesicht waren. Nicht wunderschön, doch wundersam. Verheißend und irgendwie doch auch eine Sicherheit gebend. Sein Herz flatterte und sprang dann so heftig, dass seine Wunden noch mehr schmerzten und seine Lippen aufeinander klebten.  
Er war verliebt.

Ganz frisch.

Den Inhalt der ersten Phiole flöste Remus mit Mühe durch einen winzigen Spalt im schmalen Strich der kalten Lippen in den anderen Körper. Betend, hoffend, zitternd und doch mit dieser zynischen Stimme im Hinterkopf, die ihm flüsterte, dies alles sei nur eine seiner wilden, dummen Fantasien.

Und während die leuchtende Substanz schimmernd durch Severus' marmornen Körper stob, zunächst in jeden Winkel, dann zielstrebig auf die klaffende Bisswunde am Hals des Mannes zu, beobachtete Remus auch, wie das Mädchen auf den dünnen, doch im Vergleich zu ihrem so groß wirkenden Körper kletterte und ihr unter all den Wunden noch rosiges Gesicht an seinen Hals presste. Sie schluchzte leise, er streichelte die bebende Schulter.

Dann wurde sie ganz still.

Und Severus hustete.

Holte tief Luft, krümmte sich dabei.

Er lebte.

Lebte.

Lebte, lebte, lebte.

Die, noch bunt-silbern gefüllte, Phiole in Remus' Rechter puckerte und pochte heiß. Da verstand er plötzlich und konnte nicht anders, als laut und gar nicht mehr so verzweifelt zu lachen. Er fiel ihm einfach um den Hals, lag halb noch in seinem alten Blut und winkte strahlend mit der kleinen Flasche vor den sich langsam öffnenden, schwarzglitzernden Augen hin und her.

„Du riesiger Dummkopf. Ich liebe dich. Schon wieder. Immer noch."

Schneller als man es von einem beinahe Toten erwartet hätte, begriff Severus offensichtlich, sich eine klebrige schwarze Strähne aus dem Gesicht pustend und sah zu, wie Remus sich seine Erinnerungen und seine Gefühle für den Tränkemeister wieder zuführte, wie sie die längst nachgewachsenen noch bereicherten.

Sie versanken für einen Moment ineinander.

Draußen endete der Krieg.

Und Rosemary hörte auf,

zu atmen.


	17. Siebzehn  Epilog

Meine Lieben,

leider sind auf dieser Seite hier die meisten Leser stumm geblieben. Ich bedanke mich trotzdem ausnahmslos bei ALLEN, die Rosemary, Remus und Severus bis hier hin begleitet haben und hoffe sehr, dass ihr mit diesem Epilog zufrieden der FF auf Wiedersehen sagt... oder aber sofort beginnt, wie von vorn zu lesen. :)

Ich freue mich immer noch sehr über Meinungen, auch über sehr ehrliche (!), und sage vorerst einmal Tschüss!

17

Man hatte die Leiche der kleinen Muggel niemals gefunden. Und so hatte sich, dank einiger Augenzeugenberichte, ein Mythos verbreitet, nach dem ein blonder Engel aus dem dunklen Himmel auf die Erde hinunter gefahren war, Remus zu Hilfe fliegend (den Thestral hatte niemand gesehen). Er widerum hätte, durch den Engel geschickt, als Retter in der Not dem Spion und Kriegshelden vor dem Herrn, Severus Snape, beigestanden. Kaum jemand schien von der Existenz einer Rosemary Snape zu wissen, während ihre wichtigste Bezugsperson es selbst zwar annahm, doch nicht schlucken wollte:

„Sie war so voller Energie. Und ich bin ohne einen Kratzer davon gekommen..."

Die wenigen übrigen Phönixe erster (Molly und Arthur) als auch zweiter (Harry, Ron, Hermine) Generation überzeugte Remus schnell davon, sie und ihren verbliebenen Ziehvater mit der gemeinsamen Vergangenheit in Frieden zu lassen.

Niemand stellte mehr lästige Fragen.

Nachdem der Krieg geendet hatte, dauerte alles seine Zeit. Schienen Tage, Wochen und Monate vorher von der drohenden Gefahr geschluckt worden zu sein, überzog nun eine ausdauernde Ruhe und Geduld die Zaubererwelt. Remus empfand es als sehr heilsam.

So konnte er sich nach all den rastlosen, brutalen Tagen und Nächten, ausreichend um Severus kümmern. Dem waren am Anfang die Vorzüge einer standhaften Beziehung nicht sofort klar gewesen. Regelrecht nicht umgehen konnte er zunächst mit der Tatsache, dass Remus, sofern er es nicht ausdrücklich anders wünschte, stets an seiner Seite war. Er wünschte es nie anders.

Das erste Jahr war schwierig. Remus verstand schnell, dass Severus vor allem eins brauchte:

Die richtige Mixtur aus Ruhe und Ablenkung.

So nahm er all sein (sehr weniges) Erspartes (gespickt mit einer beträchtlichen Summe, die Sirius, dieser verrückte Hund, ihm hinterlassen hatte) und kaufte das alte Jägerhaus auf, in dem er zuvor seine Vollmondnächte verbracht hatte.

Binnen weniger Jahre zimmerte er Severus und sich, bald auch mit dessen Hilfe (Ablenkung), ein sehr bescheidenes Heim. Drei Zimmer, eines mit offener Küche und einem Kamin(chen) zum reisen. Ein kleines gefließtes Bad. Terasse und Garten verliefen uneingezäunt mit der Lichtung, bis zu der sich der dichte, dunkle Mischwald erstreckte. In den Beeten wuchsen Kräuter, einige Obst- und Gemüsesorten und Blumen. Nicht lange dauerte es, bis sie beinahe autark lebten.

Und als der Kirschbaum nahe des Zugbrunnens die ersten Früchte trug, da waren acht Jahre vorbei.

„Nun komm schon Teddy, es wird Zeit!"

„Schau mal Dad!"

Ted Remus Lupin, gerade stolze acht Jahre alt geworden, rannte wie der Blitz zu seinem Vater auf die mit Holz getäfelte Terrasse, die Hände voller tiefroter Kirschen. Sein Grinsen war rosa gefärbt und seine Sonntagskleider alles. Nur nicht sauber.

Kirschsaft, Rindenabrieb, Erde und Gras. Flecken, Flecken, Flecken. Remus seufzte laut, ärgerlich.

„Na wunderbar. Gib mir die her und dann ziehst du dich um, aber zackig, junger Mann!"

Zehn Schritte folgte er dem murrenden kleinen Jungen noch prüfend ins Haus, dann legte er die verführerisch duftenden, sonnenwarmen Früchte in eine Schale und stellte sie auf das Fensterbrett, auf dem auch der Haustürschlüssel schon bereit lag. Von der Wand sahen Freunde und Verwandte aus verschiedenen kleinen Bilderrahmen zu. Nymphadora und Sirius, Lily und Remus' jüngeres Selbst, Severus im Hintergrund... und ein blondes Mädchen, deren Fotografie sie aus ihrer beider Erinnerungen reproduziert hatten. Er lächelte allen zu, dann schaute er wieder auf die Früchte. Sie würden vielleicht ein nettes Geschenk abgeben...

...nun, eine einzige würde schon nicht-

„Ein schönes Vorbild, wirklich."

Schnell verschwand eine Kirsche in seinem Mund, dann drehte Remus sich unschuldig lächelnd (ein Welpenblick, den er mit Mühe von Sirius erlernt hatte) zu Severus um. An den schleichenden, lautlosen Gang seines Partners hatte er sich inzwischen gewöhnt. Er war ein schöner Kontrast zum ebenso gewohnten Kinderfußgetrappel.

„Du bist doch schon so überdiszipliniert. Da braucht er ein Gegenbeispiel."

Sie standen voreinander, aneinander. Ihre Schultern streiften sich vertraut. Seit Jahren zuckte Severus nicht mehr davor zurück, sondern schmunzelte und kniff Remus sachte in den Handrücken, zog ihn mit.

„Immer eine Ausrede parat. Sieh nur zu, dass dein Sohn sich nicht zu viel abschaut."

Im Bad griff er nach einer schmalen Glasflasche und zwirbelte sie am Hals in seiner weißen Hand. Darin gluckerte eine güldene Flüssigkeit vor sich hin. Sie ließ beide Männer ruhig werden.

Zwei wölfische Arme schlangen sich fest um Severus. Remus lächelte gegen seine linke Schulter, schmiegte die Nase an seine Halsbeuge, sodass nur noch eines seiner Augen im Spiegel zu sehen war. So nah ineinader verhakt, erkannte man, dass die länglichen, fleischigen Narben des Schlangenbisses in derselben Diagonale verliefen, wie die uralten, welche Remus' linkes Auge überzogen. Es sah beinahe aus, als habe das Schicksal sie mit ein und demselben Schlag getroffen. Die Kreuznarben auf ihren Herzen waren verschwunden, seit sie sich hatten.

„Er ist jetzt auch dein Sohn, zu seinem eigenen Glück... Liebling."

Kräftige, rausanfte Finger rieben über die Seiten des noch immer schmalen, aber jetzt so viel jünger und entspannter wirkenden Mannes. Unwillig gegen das wohlige Zucken seines eigenen Körpers haltend, schüttelte Severus das Fläschchen. Glucks.

„Nimm lieber deine Medizin."

Es grenzte an ein Wunder, dass Rosemarys Viren damals nicht durch die Bisswunde in Severus' Blutbahnen gelangt waren und er nach dem kaum so Recht wissenschaftlich erklärbaren Heilungsprozess wieder vollständig genesen war. Remus war natürlich überglücklich gewesen, denn Severus, seinem Severus, wie er jetzt schon lange sagen durfte, wünschte er ein solches Schicksal am allerwenigsten.

Dennoch hatte jener sich, nach der Entlassung aus dem Krankenhaus, eifrig an die Arbeit gemacht und nach zahlreichen Experimenten und einigen schlaflosen Nächten, den Schlüssel gefunden. Auf Belbys Basis hatte er einen echten Zaubertrank gebraut.

Ein einziger Schluck des goldenen Saftes genügte für Remus und alle anderen Werwölfe einmal im Monat, um die Verwandlung zu vermeiden. Es war des Rätsels Lösung gewesen und Grund genug, um Severus einen zweiten Merlinorden zu bescheren, der, ebenso wie der erste, in einer wohl gehüteten Schublade lag...

Nicht protzen. Aber die goldenen Momente gut aufbewahren.

Der Trank schmeckte wie eine Art süßlicher Kräuterlikör, was vor allem an der letzten, wichtigsten Zutat lag, welche immer noch wie mariniert in Mitten der Flasche schwebte:

Ein zarter Zweig von Rosmarin. Er kitzelte jedes Mal wieder an Remus' Lippen, wenn er seinen monatlichen Schluck nahm, so wie jetzt, halb über Severus' schmalstarke Schulter hinweg. Vorsichtig wurde die Flasche verkorkt und an ihren festen Platz zurück gestellt, neben einen kleinen Wolf, geformt aus Bernstein und verzaubert, der sich aufrichtete und hechelnd Kreise um die Flasche drehte. Er hatte irgenwann, auf sehr mysteriöse Weise, an einem Valentinstag, den Weg auf Remus' Kopfkissen gefunden.

Die Männer musterten sich weiter im Spiegel. Die Umarmung wurde verwickelter.

„Wenn ich dich nicht hätte, mein Held."

„Jaja..."

„Du bist ein Genie!"

Küsse auf den Hals. Verschmustes Anschmiegen.

„Remus..."

„Liebster?"

Ruckartig drehte Severus sich zu ihm um, weiter in seine Arme verheddert. Sein Blick war streng und lebhaft.

„Ruhe jetzt.", bestimmte er und küsste ihn fest.

Auch Jahre später seufzte Remus dabei jedes Mal. Die würzige Zunge betastete seine glatten Zähne nach dem echten, überhaupt nicht an Kaugummi erinnernden, Kirschgeschmack, der sich mit dem Aroma des Mannes vermischte, mit dem er eine ganze Menge durch gemacht hatte. Ihre Finger drehten sich einzeln umeinander. Zwischen ihren Zungen jonglierten sie den blanken Kirschkern.

„Bin fertig!" motzte die Kinderstimme ihres Sohnes dazwischen, der nun statt des (wie Severus fand, ohnehin ein wenig albernen) weißen Hemdes seinen liebsten Kuschelpulli trug, auf dem, von Weasleyhand gestrickt, ein großes „T" prangte. Mit trotzigen tapsigen Tippelschritten drängte er sich zwischen sie, um sich am Waschbecken den Mund sauber zu machen.

Severus beobachtete das einen Moment, während er sich lässig an die Wand neben seinen neu gewonnenen Sohn lehnte und den Kern unbemerkt in seine Hand und dann den Müll fallen ließ.

„Du hast den Kirschbaum sehr gut gepflegt. Wie schmecken die Früchte?"

Der Junge grinste herrlich kindlich, mit diesem Funken Black im Gesicht, an welchem jedoch sogar Severus Snape mittlerweile den Charme erspürt hatte. Er nickte zufrieden und ordnete eher nebensächlich eine der Haarsträhnen, die gerade kirschrot über Teddys Ohren baumelten.

„Muss ich wirklich mit? Du hast mir einmal versprochen, mich zu nichts zu zwingen, Remus Lupin."

Remus lachte und kämmte sich selbst kurz durch die Haare, zog sich sein Hemd glatt:

„Ob du willst oder nicht, du gehörst zur Familie", ein süßes Zwinkern, ein Anlehnen, Remus' Hand strich kurz über den von weicher Wolle bedeckten, flachen Bauch, auf dem, gras- auf moosgrün, ein „S" fusselte, „Du hättest eben nicht JA sagen dürfen."

„Ruhe jetzt."

Das sagte er immer. Er sagte immer „Ruhe jetzt." und dann küsste er ihn. Es gab doch Sachen, auf die man sich verlassen konnte, dachte Remus befriedigt und machte sich mit seiner kleinen Familie auf den Weg.

Das St. Mungo's hatte sich, wie so vieles über die letzten Jahre, verändert. Es war moderner geworden, zukunftsweisender und vor allem: muggelfreundlicher.

„Sie liegt in dem Flügel mit der Muggelmedizin. Da haben ihre Eltern drauf bestanden, auch wenn die Schwiegermutter nicht so begeistert war.", plauderte Remus, während Mann und Sohn neben ihm her gingen, beide in einer leichten, dunklen Frühlingsjacke. Sie schwiegen und sahen sich um. Es machte Remus froh, sie so zu sehen.

Doch die Nervosität bei einem solchen Krankenhausbesuch wurde mit keinem Mal weniger.

Schließlich klopfte er an und öffnete vorsichtig die Tür zu einem Einzelzimmer des Krankenhauses. Im Bett lag Hermine Granger – Pardon! - Weasley und in ihrem Arm lag ein Bündel von der Größe eines Vollkornbrotes, was sie sanft hin und her schaukelte.

Ron saß neben ihr, ein Finger war in der einzigen Lücke des Wickeltuches verschwunden, wo sein Neugeborenes offensichtlich gerade an ihm herum lutschte. Sein Blick wirkte, als habe er so etwas noch nie in seinem Leben gesehen.

Es erinnerte Remus an Teddys Geburt und er drückte kurz sanft die Schulter seines Sohnes, bevor er beide herzlich begrüßte.

„Remus!", Hermine lächelte klug und müde und sah aus, wie eine Mutter aussehen sollte,

„Und deine ganze Familie. Wie schön."

Ron grinste Remus wie von einem anderen Stern an und sogar beim Blick auf seinen vor Jahren noch so verhassten Lehrer veränderte sein Gesicht sich nicht.

Ein Papahongikuchen ohnegleichen.

„Is'n Mädchen. Das süßeste was es gibt, ich schwör's!"

„Das will ich sehn!", neugierte Teddy und krabbelte beinahe auf Hermines Bett, die ihm eine vertraute, kluge Tante war, die ihm schon oft Geschichten vorgelesen hatte.

„Ted!"

„Ist schon gut, Remus. Wollt ihr nicht auch schauen?"

Nun trat auch er näher und beugte sich über das kleine, zarte Gesicht.

„So hübsch wie die Mama.", schmeichelte er, und meinte es ernst.

Ron strich seiner frisch Angetrauten sanft über die Haare und nickte strahlend.  
„Und sicherlich so klug wie sie."

Die junge Mutter aber schenkte ihnen nicht zu viel Aufmerksamkeit. Sie beugte sich leicht vor und sah zu Severus, der, in seine Jacke gehüllt, nach wie vor am Rand der Szenerie stand. Ihre Blicke trafen sich und sie räusperte ihren Hals.

„Professor..."

„Oh bitte.", raunte er ihr ins Wort und trat noch etwas zurück, „Das ist nun langsam wirklich..."

„Severus.", lächelte sie dann breit und schlug ihn mit seinen eigenen Mitteln.

„Komm doch auch, ich möchte, dass du sie einmal kurz nimmst."

Remus blinzelte verdutzt, doch nicht einmal der Vater des Babys schien irritiert zu sein. Teddy starrte fasziniert auf das winzige Wesen. Schon die Geburt des kleinen James vor einem Jahr hatte ihn völlig eingenommen. Seine Haare verfärbten sich bei jeder Bewegung Bündels.

Nur sehr zögerlich trat Severus unterdessen näher, stand schließlich dicht neben seinem Partner. Aus irgendeinem Grund konnte er selbst der jungen Ms. Granger (Mrs. Weasley, wie auch immer) nach dem Kraftakt einer Geburt nichts abschlagen.

„Wenn sie... ihr das gern möchtet.", sagte er einsilbig, doch hielt das kleine Bündel sehr umsichtig und sorgsam fest, wenn auch unter Rons wachsamen Blicken.

Remus lachte leise.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, Ron. Sev hat lang genug an meinem hier geübt, und schau was dabei rausgekommen ist."

Spielerisch knuffte er seinen Achtjährigen in die Seite, der nur murrte und dann zu Severus hoch sah. Ein leises Glucksen klang aus den Tuchfalten in das blasse, doch gerade sehr weiche Gesicht hinauf.

„Dad sie mag dich!", jubelte der kleine Junge.

Auch Hermine schien auf ein derartiges Zeichen gewartet zu haben.  
„Das hatten wir gehofft, weil... weil wir...

...sie soll Rose heißen."

Beide Eltern schluckten etwas trocken, während Severus kurz erstarrte. Dann verengte er die Augen und musterte das Baby genau. Eine seiner Hände strich über die kleine Stirn. Und Rose lachte.

Er gab sie zurück in die Arme seiner nun doch ein wenig unsicher wirkenden Mutter, richtete sich auf und lächelte nicht zu weich, doch stolz, mit gehobenem Kinn, in dir Runde.

„Ich denke, dass das ein guter, starker Name ist."

Wohliges Schweigen herrschte einen Moment.

Dann flog die Tür auf und Harry Potter stürmte herein.

„Ihr glaubt ja nicht, wer noch hier ist, MALFOY hat auch-..."

Dann wurden die Augen hinter den Gläsern kurz größer, „Oh, hey..."

„HARRY!", jubelte Teddy laut und rannte mit der Schale voller Kirschen zu seinem Lieblingspatenonkel.

„..."

Er überschlug sich vor Freude.

Der Raum fühlte sich warm an, sehr wohlig und warm.

Remus umschlang übermütig die schmale Hüfte seines Partners und strahlte ihn an.

Onyx und Bernstein. Kitsch. Zwei Grinsen.

Beide dachten gleichzeitig daran, dass das gute Wachstum in ihrem Garten auszugehen schien von dem ein mal zwei Meter messenden Beet, auf dem einst nur eine kleine Pflanze gestanden hatte.

Die Kirschen schmeckten herzhaftsonnensüß, so wie die Tage, die ihnen bevor standen und sie trugen diese ganz dezente Note

von Rosmarin.


End file.
